AI
by FinaAlifia
Summary: Goresan-goresan tinta di atas kertas tua yang lapuk. Lembaran kisah tragis dari seseorang yang bernama Kim Jong In. Pairing : Hunkai/SeKai
1. PROLOG

AI (Prolog)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Lay Zhang, Wu Yi Fan, Byun Baekhyun

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : NO COPAS ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read)

Author ….. ?

Annyeong haseyo . Aku author baru di sini, hehe. Cerita ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya, dan author pun masih amatir banget. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi. Sebenernya cerita ini **sudah dipost **di akun facebook pribadi dan page lain. Authornya pun **sama**. Jadi ini benar-benar asli imajinasi saya …

Keurom … RCL juseyo

PROLOG

Jika kau membaca suratku ini, maka mungkin surat ini sudah berusia lebih dari 103 tahun. Mungkin, kau akan penasaran siapa aku. Baiklah, namaku Kim Jong In dan aku adalah lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ini setidaknya sebelum para jepang itu datang. Aku seorang penyuka sesame jenis, mungkin menurutmu itu menjijikan. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepada keluarga, saudara, bahkan teman-temanku.

Aku adalah seorang anak pemusik istana. Karenanya pun aku menjadi pemusik istana pula, kami hidup dengan sangat damai dan senang. Seluruh penduduk di kotaku pun juga senang. Kami hidup dengan senyum di wajah kami setiap hari. Jika aku mengingatnya saat ini, rasanya aku sangat merindukan masa-masa itu.

Masa-masa bahagia itu, tersapu oleh kekejaman penjajahan orang jepang. Aku sangat mengingat masa itu, malam itu kaluargaku terlelap di bawah pancaran bulan di dalam rumah hangat kami lalu seseorang menggebrak pintu rumahku dengan keras dan menyekap seluruh keluargaku. Dengan paksa, kami diminta mengikuti kemana mereka pergi. Aku hanya bisa menurut, aku hanya pemusik bukan prajurit. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang dirancang untuk memerangi orang-orang berbadan besar dan membawa senjata.

Jadi, aku terpisah dengan keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluargaku, namun yang dilakukan mereka kepadaku sepertinya sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah manusia biadab yang membuatku hampir nekat untuk membunuh mereka.

Dengan hanbok putih tidurku yang sudah kumal dan bau, mereka menyuruhku untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka suruh. Termasuk pekerjaan biadab (yang tidak usah kusebutkan) sekalipun.

Mungkin ini aneh. Tapi, aku juga sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa di mana aku bertemu dengannya. Pemuda dingin yang sangat keras kepala dan juga … pengkhianat Korea. Menurut hukum, aku sangat berdosa karena mencintainya. Tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Jadi aku tetap mencintainya dan membawa bekas luka yang sangat dalam atasnya.

**Ini jelek banget sumpah, tapi semoga kalian suka ya dan Chapter 1 nya insya allah di post barengan sama prolog ini ;)**

**Kamsahamnida …. **


	2. The Last Beautiful Day

AI (The Last Beautiful Day)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan Joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : NO COPAS ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read)

_The Last Beautiful Day …_

Aku akan memulai di mana semuanya berawal …

Alunan musik riang yang datang dari ruang latihan musikku. Kami sedang bersantai setelah bermain untuk pesta ulang tahun putera mahkota yang ke 5. Banyak makanan berlimpah yang datang dari kerajaan untuk kami. Para pelayan cantik yang mengunjungi kami dan ikut berpesta. Para penari yang juga tidak segan untuk menari bersama kami. Ini semacam pesta pribadi antar pengurus istana.

Aku memainkan bagian Haegeum (alat music gesek yang populer) bersama sepupuku. Jadi kami tidak bisa menggerakkan badan kami terlalu bebas dan hanya memancarkan senyuman dan tawa kegembiraan. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling kusukai di malam itu, laki-laki itu datang. Jenderal kepolisian di kawasan kami. Park Chan Yeol.

"sepertinya istana memberikan kebebasan yang layak untuk kalian. Hahaha"

Suaranya yang sangat kusuka itu dapat kudengar di telingaku. Dia adalah lelaki yang sangat tampan. Kepribadiannya mungkin sedikit konyol bagi seorang jenderal kepolisian, namun aku sangat menyukainya. Postur badannya yang besar dan tinggi, mata bulat dan besarnya, senyum indahnya, suara besar dan dalamnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat hatiku berdebar tanpa alasan.

"tentu saja jenderal Park. Kami sudah bermain sangat keras di sana. Hahaha, bergabunglah akan kuambilkan lebih banyak arak"

Timpal ayahku yang memang menjadi lawan bicara Park Chan Yeol.

Aku tersenyum bodoh melihatnya, dan kau tidak tahu betapa memalukannya hal itu saat ia membalas tatapanku. Mukaku sudah seperti buah ceri masak saat aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku terus merutuki perbuatanku hingga tidak bisa bermain senada dengan yang konsentrasiku sudah benar-benar buyar, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berhenti memainkan haegeumku dan pergi meninggalkannya menuju taman kecil istana yang sangat jarang dikunjungi pegawai maupun orang lain karena sudah tidak terurus. Malam itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa yang kulakukan malam itu akan membuat hatiku berdebar-debar untuk waktu yang lama.

Kududukkan tubuhku di bawah satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di kota ini, sayangnya warga kota sangat acuh pada pohon itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau sekarang ia berbunga. Mungkin wanginya bisa membuatku sedikit tenang (pikirku) dan dinginnya malam bisa membuatku penat lalu tertidur di sini (seperti biasa). Aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan merutuki semua kebodohanku yang beru saja kulakukan.

Jika Park Chan Yeol tahu aku adalah penyuka sesama, mungkin dia akan memenggal kepalaku. Namun bukan itu yang kutakutkan, yang paling kutakutkan adalah ia menjauhiku dan membenciku. Jika itu terjadi, maka aku lebih memilih untuk memenggal kepalaku sendiri.

"Jong In ?"

Suara itu …

Untuk seorang yang sangat kucintai, mustahil aku tidak menghafal suaranya. Aku sempat berfikir dia akan menanyaiku tentang tatapanku padanya lalu membenciku dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

"je .. jendral Park …"

Dia mengembangkan senyumnya. Dengan pakaian kepilisian dan topi lebar di kepalanya, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Senyumnya pun sangat menawan.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? musiknya tidak sempurna tanpa permainan haegeum-mu"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ringan, dan itu hampir membuat hatiku berhenti berdetak. Apalagi dengan perkatannya, bolehkah aku anggap itu pujian ?

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku. Jantungku sempat berhetnti berdetak. Wajahku sudah semerah bunga mawar liar yang ada di depanku. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab atau melakukan apa kecuali menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam sambil berdoa agar ia tidak melihat wajah bersemuku.

"kau pasti sangat suka berada di sini hingga sering kali tertidur di sini"

Aku semakin menundukkan wajahku. Itu benar, di malam pertama kali aku tertidur di sini dan di pagi berikutnya aku dibangunkan oleh Jendral Park. Saat itu pula, aku menyukainya (itu cerita yang panjang jadi aku sudahi saja) .

"ha .. hanya sekali"

Jawabku ragu.

"HAHAHAHA"

Aku juga bertanya-tanya apa yang lucu dari pernyataanku hingga ia mengatakan alasannya.

"kau sudah tertidur di sini hampir setiap hari, dan aku juga yang selalu membawamu kembali ke rumahmu"

Saat itu, aku mengetahui 2 fakta.

Aku berada dalam gendongannya bukanlah mimpi harianku

Ayahku selalu berbohong ppadaku saat mengatakan bahwa ia yang menggendongku ke rumah

Jika aku tidak mengangkat kepalaku saat itu mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menatap matanya sedekat ini. Ini menakjubkan, dan terlalu indah bagiku.

"ka .. kau ?"

Aku seperti orang bodoh yang membelalakkan mataku pada seorang pria yang kucintai. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku kembali. Kemudian menatap ke depan lagi sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa maksudnya.

Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya, membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap ke atas seolah memohon sesuatu pada bintang yang sedang bersinar di atas sana. Dia sangatlah tampan dan sempurna.

"Jong In ?"

Aku menolehkan wajahku padanya. Tidak bisa menjawab panggilannya karena lidah dan bibirku serasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

"apa kau … mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai sekarang ?"

Jika aku gila dan tidak waras mungkin aku akan menjawab 'ya dan itu kau' namun aku cukup waras untuk tidak menjawabnya dan hanya menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam. Kebiasaanku saat berada di sampingnya.

"karena … aku sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini"

Hatiku serasa sakit, mungkin berlubang atau lebih buruknya hancur. Aku tidak tahu kenapa namun aku mengutuk syarafku yang tidak bisa mengontrol air mataku untuk terjun barang semenit saja.

Jadi, aku menangis. Dan dia tidak tahu aku menangis. Kenapa ? karena aku menangis tanpa suara. Ya, aku selalu seperti itu. Karena itu banyak temanku yang selalu mengacuhkanku saat aku menangis, menyedihkan memang.

"dia adalah orang pertama yang kulihat di tempat ini, dengan hanbokberwarna biru sedang terlelap dengan sangat nyenyak di bawah pohon ini. Pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna … membuatku tidak bisa bergerak untuk sesaat dan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh yang hanya menatapnya"

Kupikir, jika aku mendengar penjelasannya hatiku akan semakin sakit. Tapi aku salah, hatiku bukan hanya sakit.

"Dia terbangun dan mata kita bertemu. Entah kenapa, ia sedikit lama memandangku dan kemudian terkesiap saat melihat seragam kepolisianku, dengan terburu-buru ia meninggalkan tempat ini sambil sedikit terjatuh. Hari itu, tidak pernah aku lupakan"

Jenderal Park …

"aku sempat menyesal karena tidak mengetahui namanya. Namun, kita bertemu lagi. Seolah takdir yang menuntunku. Aku bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan berbinang-bincang dengannya. Kemudian dari kejauhan, aku melihat seseorang membawa haegeum dan memainkannya dengan serius dan terampil. Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah melupakan wajah orang yang kucintai, jadi aku terus menatapnya"

Dia …

"kemudian ayahnya mengatakan dengan bangga padaku ' dia anakku, tampan bukan ?' . Ekspresi wajahku yang seperti orang tolol tetap menatapnya sambil menganggukkan kepalaku. Lalu, dia membalas tatapanku namun dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan haegeumnya"

Mencintaiku …

"dan sekarang, kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya … kurasa tidak perlu kuragukan lagi. Laki-laki pemusik yang selalu membuat hidupku lebih indah, Kim Jong In … aku mencintaimu"

Aku tidak bisa bernafas dan itu sungguh terjadi.

Mataku yang masih sembab menatapnya dengan penuh ketidak percayaan. Aku masih sangat bingung dengan ini. Dia adalah seorang jenderal yang pastinya sudah sangat mengerti dengan peraturan tidak boleh menyukai sesama jenis.

Aku masih akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya namun dia sudah merebut bibirku. Ia melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba sambil memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, aku sangat menikmati ciuman itu dan berfikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kemudian menutup mataku. Jujur saja, ini ciuman pertamaku. Bukannya aku tidak senang, namun sangat menyakitkan ketika cinta pertamamu menciummu dengan penuh perasaan namun kau sudah tahu kau tidak akan bisa bersamanya.

Itu ciuman pertamaku, dan aku bersumpah itu sangat menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa kami tidak akan bisa bersatu terus berputar di kepalaku. Tapi aku juga sangat mencintainya dan tetap membalas ciumannya (tanpa sadar).

Dia menghentikan lumatan lembut dan ciumannya pada bibirku. Menatap mataku dalam-dalam seolah mencari jawaban yang sangat ia inginkan saat ini.

"jenderal … tapi kau .."

Itu adalah kalimat pertamaku padanya yang belum selesai kuucapkan padanya.

"laki-laki … aku tahu itu. Aku juga sempat takut karena status ini, tapi perasaanku padamu tidak bisa aku tutupi lagi. Semakin aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini maka semakin aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang memiliki hatiku saat ini"

Dan dia memotongnya. Memotongnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak bisa aku cerna untuk sejenak. Kata-kata yang paling aku hindari dan kunantikan selama beberapa tahun ini.

Aku terkesiap mendengar kata-katanya, dia mencintaiku dan itu sungguh-sungguh. Aku sangat inginmengatakan aku juga mencintainya. Namun aku malah meneteskan air mataku dan kemudian ia meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan untuk dirinya dan mengecup keningku lama.

"maafkan aku, aku hanya mengatakannya. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan"

Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku memang bodoh, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa. Akhirnya pada malam itu, aku menangis sendiri di bawah pohon sakura yang mulai gugur dengan dinginnya malam yang menyeruak kulitku. Aku berharap dinginnya malam ini dapat membekukan hatiku dan membunuhku. Tapi, jika itu terjadi … maka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lelaki kurang ajar yang memperbudakku.

_The Last Beautiful Day … end …_

Jelek ya ? mianhamnida … TT *bowbowbowbow* ini pertama kalinya aku buat FF yang latarnya beginian. Aku tahu ini bener-bener ancur, mianhamnida readers. mengecewakan ini. Kasih comment ya, biar aku tahu salahku di mana … kamsahamnida ^^ *bowbowbow*


	3. It Begins in One Night

AI (It Begins in One Night)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Lay Zhang, Wu Yi Fan, Byun Baekhyun

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : NO COPAS ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read)

Author ….. ?

Annyeong, ini author bawa chapter ke-dua. Mianhamnida, karena udah hiatus terlalu lama di page ini. Tapi setelah denger salah satu nasehat reader, jadinya aku lanjutin dulu cerita ini. Ini ceritanya pas zaman kerajaan Joseon yang runtuh karena penjajahan Jepang. Jadi … agak maksa -,- . Jeongmal minhamnida, karena aku masih baru dalam dunia FF. Maaf banget kalo FF ini ancur dan rusuh ya . Tapi, RCL ya :) karena jujur, aku bener-bener butuh comment kalian :3 . Kamsahamnida *bowbowbowbowbow* saranghae T.T

Mengetahui bahwa Jenderal Park ternyata juga mencintaiku membuat seluruh syarafku berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Aku terlalu terguncang dan tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kuperkirakan. Aku berfikir, apa setelah ini Jenderal Park akan mau menemuiku dan mau menyapaku layaknya masa-masa dulu ?

Kubaringkan tubuhku di ranjang gulung bermotif bunga emas dengan corak biru milikku dengan lemas. Sayangnya, aku benar-benar gagal saat mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikiranku. Terlebih pikiranku.

Pikiranku kalut, antara bingung, senang dan ragu. Ragu karena aku takut itu semua hanya jebakan semata untuk memenggal kepalaku. Meskipun aku ragu Jenderal Park bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Mataku mulai tertutup. Aku lelah dengan hari itu, kepalaku serasa mau pecah.

BRAK !

Saat itulah, aku mendengar suara gebrakan yang ternyata adalah suara awal dari kekacauan negeri ini. Tentara Jepang itu datang, membawa sebuah pedang besar di tangannya. Menjambak rambutku dan menyeret tubuhku secara kasar keluar, membuangku di halaman depan di mana aku melihat seluruh keluargaku diperlakukan dengan sama.

"Bawa mereka !"

Saat itulah aku melihatnya, saat aku mendengar salah satu suara bangsaku. Lelaki tinggi bermata elang dengan kulit putih pucat, bekas sabetan di pipi kirinya yang nampak samar, namun tidak bisa disembunyikan. Sangat jelas bahwa dia adalah orang Korea meskipun tubuhnya dibalut dengan pakaian Samurai serba hitam, tapi kenapa dia membantu seluruh tentara Jepang itu ?

Tubuhku dihempaskan pada sebuah kereta keranjang bau yang sudah sangat sesak karea terlalu banyak orang di dalamnya. Seluruh tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak, semuanya terasa kaku , mataku berkunang-kunang.. Dan aku hilang kesadaran.

Aku tidak ingat berapa lama aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada di sebuah penjara bersama orang Korea lainnya. Aku mulai tertatih untuk bangun dan melihat keluar sel-ku.

Tepat di depanku, Jenderal Park dengan kepalanya yang bersimbah darah duduk di pojok sel-nya dengan mata merah, seakan terkubur perasaan amarah yang begitu kuat akan sesuatu. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengan sel jenderal Park. Selnya kosong, tidak seperti milikku yang di isi oleh lebih dari 5 orang.

Aku hendak memanggilnya, mengatakan perasaanku yang sangat senang karena melihatnya. Tapi, seseorang datang. Dengan baju samurai berwarna merah gagah dan membawa pedang yang ada di pinggulnya, rambut hitam pendek yang agak berantakan menambah kesan bengis padanya.

"hai Chanyeol ?"

Lelaki itu memanggil jenderal Park dengan nada seolah sangat mengenalnya. Aku mengenal suara itu dan postur tubuh itu. Dia lelaki berkulit pucat yang menyeramkan itu.

"kau terlihat seperti hal yang biasa kulihat di penjara ini … apa itu ya ? biar kuingat ? Oh ya, sampah !"

Amarahku memuncak, lelaki itu merendahkan Jenderal Park seakan ia lebih tinggi darinya.

"pengkhianat keji ! kau lebih rendah dari sampah Oh Sehun !"

"haha ! itu dulu, sebelum semua ini terjadi. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik Park Chanyeol, semuanya akan segera berubah"

Lelaki itu memutarkan badannya, sekarang aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Matanya sangat tajam seperti mata elang yang sedang mengintai mangsanya, sangat tegas, dan bengis dan juga tampan. Tapi tidak setampan jenderal Park.

Lelaki itu berjalan meninggalkan sel kami. Langkah sepatunya menggema di seluruh lorong yang ia lewati. Kata-katanya kepada jenderal Park, seolah menyayat hatiku pula. Kutatap kembali Jenderal Park yang masih duduk lesu di ujung selnya. Matanya bertambah merah karena amarahnya pasti sudah memuncak hingga ubun-ubunnya.

"je .. jenderal Park ?"

Panggilku pelan padanya.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Warna merah pada matanya memudar, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang saat melihatku.

"Jong In ! Kau di sini ?! Apa kau terluka ?"

"aku tidak apa-apa … aku hanya sangat senang melihatmu di sini"

Dengan lapisan dan jarak antara sel yang memisahkan kita. Aku masih dapat mendengarkan tawanya, melihat senyumnya, dan memanggil namanya. Dia tersenyum padaku dengan wajah yang masih berlumuran darah. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa itu adalah saat yang paling tragis yang terjadi di antara Jenderal Park dan aku. Entahlah, aku terlalu bahagia saat itu.

Jenderal Park menatap mataku, tatapannya benar-benar teduh dan menghangatkan hatiku. Aku merindukannya, aku merindukan senyuman hangatnya bukan kondisinya saat ini. Jenderal Park ku yang sangat aku sayangi …

"Jong In … aku … aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu"

Aku tercengang mendengar kata-katanya. Perasaanku sangat sedih saat melihat kondisi Jenderal Park saat ini, tapi kata-katanya membuatku semakin merasa tidak berguna di hadapannya.

"aku harusnya menghentikan mereka saat itu … harusnya aku melindungimu …"

"Jenderal, melihatmu di sini sudah membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku tidak membutuhkan hal yang lain lagi saat ini"

Jenderal Park tersenyum, matanya berbinar senang. Aku senang melihatnya seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan hanbok putih kotor dan lusuh yang dipakainya saat ini, ataupun rambutnya yang sudah berantakan saat ini. Aku hanya sangat senang dengan melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu padaku.

Jam terus berlalu, namun aku dan Jenderal Park masih tidak bisa berbicara secara gamblang di sini. Banyak bangsaku pula yang berada di sini, sedangkan rahasia kami masih harus tetap terjaga.

"Park Chanyeol ! Waktumu untuk dipindah"

Aku terkejut mendengar salah satu pengawal jepang itu berbicara. Aku bisa berbahasa Jepang, aku pernah belajar itu bersama ayahku saat kecil. Tapi, aku tidak akan menunjukkan kemampuanku itu.

"Apa maksudmu ?! aku akan terus berada di sini !"

Jenderal Park membantah dengan tegas menggunakan dialek Tokyo. Pengawal itu terkejut, tapi mereka segera menutupinya dengan perintah lain.

"ini perintah dari Sehun-sama ! Jangan membantah !"

Jenderal Park hanya memelototkan matanya tidak percaya. Kemudian menatapku dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan berwarna sangat merah. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pasrah, aku tidak mau Jenderal Park mempunyai nasib lebih buruk lagi jika tidak mematuhi perintah mereka.

Dengan marah, Jenderal Park menghempaskan rantai yang telah digenggamnya semenjak tadi dan para pengawal itu mulai membawanya pergi.

Jenderal Park sedikit menoleh padaku saat ia akan dibawa pergi, dalam sarat matanya aku melihat sebuah janji besar darinya untukku. Namun aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kalian ! kalian akan menemui Sehun-sama, berbarislah !"

Seluruh bangsaku tidak mengerti apa yang pengawal itu ucapkan. Jadi mereka hanya diam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Akupun memilih diam daripada harus menuruti perintahnya.

"Apa kalian tuli ?!"

"sst … mereka tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

Tepat setelah pengawal itu meneriakkan kemarahannya, suara seorang lelaki muncul diantara lorong gelap penjara. Oh Sehun, laki-laki licik yang telah menghina Jenderal Park.

"aku Sehun dan kalian, sekarang adalah budak dari Yamato Kuresai. Aku adalah satu dari majikan kalian. Mulai sekarang, kalian akan bekerja untukku dan untuk Yamato-sama dan pastikan kalian tidak membuat secuil-pun kesalahan dalam melakukan pekerjaan kalian"

Mulutku membisu namun mengumpat pada laki-laki ini. Aku sangat-sangat membencinya, dia juga orang Korea. Tapi kenapa dia ?!

Kami dipaksa pergi untuk bekerja di bawah terik matahari yang sangat panas. Memanen padi yang ada di padang luas ini. Tanganku serasa sakit karena tidak terbiasa melakukan hal ini kemudian beralih tugas menuju dapur, membersihkan semua perabotan dapur, memetik anggur untuk difermentasi. Badanku serasa pegal, namun lelaki pucat itu terus mengawasiku dan aku harus tetap melakukan pekerjaanku. Andai Jenderal Park di sini, dia pasti akan membuat semuanya lebih baik.

Kami tidak diberi istirahat barang 1 jam pun selama 14 jam. Badanku terasa sangat sakit dan aku sangat kelaparan. Dan coba tebak apa makan malam kita ? hanya air dan semangkuk nasi. Aku sangat mengutuk orang-orang Jepang biadab ini !

Keluarga sebangsaku memakan nasi itu, setidaknya kami harus bersyukur karena itu bukan nasi basi seperti yang diberikan pada sel yang lain. Entahlah, mungkin karena teman-teman satu sel-ku bekerja paling giat di antara mereka.

"Jong In … meskipun nasi ini sudah bau, makanlah … kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini"

Salah seorang paman dari kelompok pemusik yang kebetulan berada di sel ini memberi nasehat yang tidak kumengerti. Apa dia gila ? ini nasi baru, kecuali jika ia mendapat nasi basi seperti yang didapat sel lainnya.

Benar saja, aku membau nasinya dan merasakannya. Ini nasi basi dan rasanya sangat tidak enak. Tapi, ini sangat berbeda dengan milikku. Nasi yang diberikan padaku masih beraroma harum dan sangat lembut.

Kulihat seluruh taman-teman selku yang ternyata juga mendapat nasi basi yang sudah tidak layak dimakan. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Kenapa hanya aku yang diperlakukan seperti ini ?

"paman, sebaiknya aku menanyakan hal ini kepada penjaga. Ini tidak adil"

Kuangkat kedua kakiku dan membusungkan dadaku dengan marah. Aku tidak bisa berada dalam posisi menguntungkan seperti ini, jika keluargaku mengalami nasib mengerikan maka akupun juga harus seperti itu.

Mataku melihat ke seluruh sudut penjara, ada satu penjaga yang senantiasa berdiri dengan posisi siap dan wajah sangar yang menghiasi auranya. Dalam posisi itu, aku tidak bisa diam dan menyembunyikan kemampuan berbahasa Jepangku. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"pengawal ! aku meminta nasi yang sama seperti mereka !"

Aku bisa merasakan orang-orang di selku terkejut dengan pelafalan Bahasa Jepangku yang tanpa cacat. Pengawal itupun juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun tidak lama kemudian dia berjalan mendekat padaku. Menatapku dengan .. entahlah, aku merasa dia seakan menelanjangi tubuhku dengan tatapannya.

"benar kata Sehun-sama … Kau bukan lelaki biasa"

Jawaban yang sangat tidak ada hubungannya dengan permintaan yang aku katakan padanya. Aku tahu itu.

Keningku mengerut penuh tanda tanya dan menatap menyelidik padanya. Namun tatapannya malah semakin mengerikan.

"makanlah apa yang kau dapat"

Ucapnya singkat lalu kembali ke tempatnya bertugas.

Mulutku terbuka lebar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Bisa-bisanya dia seperti itu.

"Kita hanyalah budak sekarang, Jong In-ah …Terimalah apa yang diberikan padamu, setidaknya kau harus bersyukur"

Air mataku dengan refleks turun dari sumbernya, sangat pahit menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Aku ingin harga diriku kembali.

"makanlah ini paman, kau lebih pantas mendapatkannya"

Paman itu melihatku dengan tatapan bingung, namun kemudian memakan nasi itu secara lahap. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih untuk duduk meringkuk di pojokan, membuat diriku kelaparan dan merenungi semua yang terjadi padaku.

Namun saat itu, aku tidak tahu bila kenyataan yang aku terima harus lebih buruk dari saat ini.

Gebrakan dari pengawal di pintu selku membangunkan tidur pulasku. Dia melemparkan tombaknya pada salah satu dari kami, dan itu berhasil membangunkan semua penghuni sel.

Di luar, aku melihat langit yang masih tampak petang. Ini bahkan belum pagi betul, tapi mereka membangunkan kami layaknya ini sudah tengah hari. Aku bertaruh, waktu tidur kami tidak sampai 3 jam.

"Kim Jong In ?"

Seorang pengawal memanggilku dengan nada ketusnya. Aku heran, apa yang salah denganku atau dengan namaku ? kenapa mereka memanggilnya seperti itu ?

Kubalikkan badanku dan melihatnya, lalu membungkuk secara sopan. Setidaknya, aku masih punya sopan santun. Tapi dia tidak membalasku dan hanya mengisyaratkan jarinya agar aku mengikutinya. Sejujurnya, jantungku berdebar tak karuan dan takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"masuklah, bersihkan badanmu. Ini perintah Sehun-sama"

Aku kembali mengernyitkan keningku sambil bertanya-tanya dalam pikiranku sendiri, apa yang diinginkan orang itu ?

Seorang nenek tengah menungguku dengan kimono tuanya ditemani dengan gadis-gadis jepang lainnya. Dengan hormat dia memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam ember kayu besar berisi air panas.

Sebenarnya, aku malu saat bajuku dibuka oleh beberapa gadis pelayan itu. Namun tidak dengan mereka, mereka tampak sangat santai melakukannya.

"Kami akan membersihkan badanmu dengan sari bunga sakura. Kuharap kau menyukainya, tapi jika aku boleh memuji wajahmu dan badanmu sangatlah anggun bagaikan seorang wanita tuan. Tak ayal Sehun-sama memberikan secuil kebaikannya padamu"

Mataku melebar mendengar perkataan nenek itu. Dia mengatakan dengan penuturan yang sangat halus dan senyum indah di akhir kalimatnya.

Tapi aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan Oh Sehun, kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku ?

Acara membersihkan tubuku selesai dengan sangat lama, tapi juga sangat nyaman. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebersih dan seindah ini. Mereka memakaikanku kimono berwarna merah muda dan putih. Meskipun aku tidak begitu mengetahui tentang kimono, namun satu hal yang aku tahu. Ini kimono wanita.

Rambutku yang sepunggung pun digelung secara anggun. Lagi-lagi, nenek tua itu, memujiku kembali dan mengatakan bahwa rambutku sangatlah halus. Meskipun begitu, aku sedikit tidak menyukai dandananku. Benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita. Tapi harus kuakui bahwa aku terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan.

"mereka akan mengantarmu menuju ruangan Sehun-sama, dia menunggumu di sana"

Dengan langkah kaki pasrah aku mengikuti gadis-gadis Jepang ini menuju suatu paviliun. Langkah kaki mereka begitu pelan dan membunyikan suara senada karena mereka memakai sandal kayu yang sama. Aku berharap perjalanan itu akan lebih lama, tapi tidak. Kami tiba di sebuah paviliun. Paviliun itu cukup besar dan megah, pasti Oh Sehun telah menjadi orang yang sangat dihormati di sini. Cih, dasar ular.

Akupun mulai menaiki anak tangga yang cukup besar untuk mencapai ruang paviliun itu. Hatiku berdebar kencang saat tanganku akan menyentuh daun pintunya.

Dengan perlahan kugeser pintu itu, dan coba kau tebak? Aku melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang memakai kimono berwarna hitam legam. Aku bersumpah dia sangatlah tampan dan … entahlah, terlalu sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya. Dia sedang meletakkan pedang samurainya tepat di sebelah kasur gulungnya.

Saat dia menolehkan wajahnya dan mata kami bertemu pandang, aku terkesiap dan mencoba untuk mengontrol sendi lututku agar tidak roboh. Bekas sayatan di wajah kirinya terlihat, jika boleh aku jujur. Dia terlihat lebih menawan daripada tempo hari yang terlihat oleh mataku.

"akan lebih baik jika kau mengetuk pintunya"

Lamunanku terbuyar oleh suara bassnya yang terdengar menggoda di telingaku. Tapi aku segera menyembunyikan wajah tomatku dengan menundukkan kepalaku.

"tutup pintunya, dan masuklah"

"di mana Jenderal Park ?"

Tanyaku spontan. Karena jujur, dengan seluruh pesonanya itu aku mulai mengingat jenderal Park. Aku melihat sesuatu yang sama antara Jenderal Park dengannya, namun aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Dia meringis, kemudian tertawa ringan sambil menatapku seperti aku adalah orang terlucu yang pernah ia temui.

"duduklah terlebih dahulu"

Aku hanya bisa mematuhinya dengan tetap menundukkan wajahku.

Tapi Sehun-sama memiliki inisiatif lain, dia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di kasur empuknya yang terlihat sangat hangat. Ia memberiku tanda untuk duduk di sampingnya. Namun aku tidak sebodoh itu dan aku bukan laki-laki murahan. Jadi aku hanya diam di tempat sambil menatapnya penuh amarah.

"wah, kau itu budak tapi memiliki ego yang besar"

Dia memasang ekspresi seakan ia menyanjungku, memujiku. Namun kata-katanya hanya membawa nafsu amarah yang besar pada diriku. Mataku berkaca-kaca, mendengar kata budak membuat hatiku terluka, marah, dan sangat ingin menamparnya.

Matanya menatap tajam padaku, terlepas dari pandangan penuh nafsu. Itu adalah pandangan penuh obsesi yang pernah aku lihat.

"aku tidak suka melihat orang yang kusuka menangis"

Ucapnya tiba-tiba yang membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Namun wajahnya malah menyelidik padaku, seakan mengetahui sesuatu yang janggal padaku.

Sekejap kemudian dia mengangkat pedangnya, dan membukanya seperti bersiap membunuh seseorang. Matanya beralih menatapku tetap dengan pedang di tangan kirinya.

"apa harus kubunuh orang yang sudah merebut hatimu terlebih dahulu itu?"

TBC

Mianhamnda readersdeul, Cuma ini yang bisa aku tulis …. GJ banget sumpah, gue minta maaf banget TT . Tapi, RCL juseyo …. :)


	4. The First Sunset

AI (The First Sunset)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Lay Zhang, Wu Yi Fan, Byun Baekhyun

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : NO COPAS ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read)

Author ….. ?

Annyeong …. Hai ! ini dia chapter ke-3 semoga semakin suka ya …. ^_^ dan semoga semakin enjoy bacanya (MAKSA) HAHA . Terima kasih pada admin yang udah ngepost cerita gajelas ini, makasih BANGET … ^^ Terima kasih buat yang udah RCL di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT menghargai kritikan dan saran kalian ^_^ manimani kamsahamnida ^_^ Tolong kasih comment juga ya di part ini, karna masi amatir dan aku juga sadar kalo ceritanya GJ jadi kasih ya ^^ … Butuh banget loh … ^_^ tetep RCL … Kamsahamnida … ^_^ #Bow #Chu ~~

_The First Sunset … begin …_

"Apa harus kubunuh orang yang merebut hatimu terlebih dahulu itu ?"

Pelafalan penuh keyakinan itu jelas terdengar di telingaku. Tapi pikiran dan batinku masih sulit menerimanya. Aku tidak tahu siapa Oh Sehun, aku yakin saat itu adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi kenapa dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan begitu mudahnya, seakan dia tahu siapa diriku, siapa orang yang kucintai. Dan kenapa dia sangat terobsesi denganku.

Kami terdiam cukup lama setelah Oh Sehun mengatakan itu, hanya terdengar bunyi nafas antara kami berdua. Tatapan takut mataku pun tidak dapat kusembunyikan. Membayangkan Jenderal Park dengan darah bersimbah di sekitar lehernya sudah membuatku hampir menangis.

"kau sangat cengeng Kim"

Dengan sangat kurang ajar ia memanggil margaku tanpa akhiran apapun di belakangnya, benar-benar pemuda biadab. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi di hadapannya, amarahku sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Namun akal sehatku memerintahku untuk diam dan hanya membalasnya lewat tatapan mata.

Pedang yang ada di tangan kirinya ia letakkan kembali dalam tempatnya. Kemudian ia berdiri, berjalan menuju balkon paviliun. Tangan kokohnya memegang pembatas balkon, tangan kanannya meraih dahan pohon yang ada di samping kanan balkon itu. Memetik sebuah apel dan kemudian memakannya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap padaku. Pinggangnya dengan santai ia sandarkan pada pembatas balkon paviliun yang sekarang ada di belakangnya.

Benar-benar terlihat seperti berandal dibandingkan Jenderal perang gagah dan berwibawa.

"apel ?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, beberapa menit sebelumnya dia mengancamku. Bahkan merendahkanku, memanggilku budak dan menelanjangi tubuhku dengan tatapannya. Tapi setelah itu dia dengan santainya menawarkan apel padaku.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak mau berbicara padaku ? padahal suaramu itu sangat menggoda"

Kami pun bertatapan mata sekali lagi, mata elang yang sangat kejam itu tiba-tiba terlihat mempesona di mataku. Sejak saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku sangat menyukai tatapan seorang Oh Sehun, tuan baruku.

Apel yang ada di tangan kanannya itu digigitnya lagi, membuat apel merah segar itu kehilangan bagian tubuhnya lagi. Tapi dia tidak berhenti menatapku, sedangkan wajahku pasti sudah semerah buah cherry. Memalingkan wajahku pun sepertinya sia-sia, leherku terlalu nyaman dengan posisi ini dan mataku telah terpesona dengan objek yang juga memandangku.

"bicaralah"

Lamunanku tentangnya pun buyar ketika ia berbicara sepatah kata padaku. Tapi, bibirku masih kelu untuk memberikan barang satu kata saja untuknya saat itu. Alasan lainnya, aku hanya ingin menatapnya saja saat ini.

"itu perintah"

Ucapnya lagi.

Karena dia mendesakku, jadi aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi.

"apa aku orang korea pertama yang berada di paviliun ini?"

Tawa ringannya terdengar saat aku memberikan pertanyaanku. Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang konyol atau lucu tentang pertanyaanku, aku hanya bertanya karena aku penasaran. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pemain wanita(meskipun aku bukanlah seorang wanita), karena itu aku penasaran.

"kau sangat lucu Kim Jong In"

Aku bingung dengan jawabannya, sungguh. Dia menyuruhku bertanya namun tidak menjawabnya dengan senada. Wajahnya kembali normal, tanpa senyuman berharga. Hanya bibir tipis yang diangkat di sisi kirinya. Matanya tetap menatapku dengan lembut, setidaknya lebih baik dari tadi.

Matanya menangkap wajahku yang semakin memerah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa pujiannya bisa membuat wajahku semerah ini. Refleks ? kurasa bukan, hanya hal lain yang belum kuketahui saat itu.

"jika kau bertanya tentang orang Korea pertama. Bukan kau jawabannya"

Raut wajahku berubah, dan aku bisa merasakannya. Detak jantungku pun melambat, seakan kecewa atas jawabannya. Atau mungkin aku memang kecewa karena jawabannya. Kuakui aku memang sedikit berharap tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dadaku menjadi sesesak itu.

"akulah orang Korea pertama yang ada di tempat ini"

Yah, oke … tenang saja. Aku juga sangat ingin menamparnya saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Aku ingin menamparnya karena aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, yang mengharapkan sesuatu yang konyol darinya. Mengingat itu semua membuat seulas senyumku kembali mengembang, namun itu juga membuat mataku panas karena air mata yang sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

Di sanalah aku, kembali di sel yang dingin dan ditemani oleh beberapa keluarga sebangsaku. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai bertanya, dari mana saja aku, apa yang aku lakukan dengan Oh Sehun, dan beberapa ada yang bertanya apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang biadab padaku. Entah harus kujawab apa pertanyaan terakhir itu, perlakuan biadab macam apa yang ia lakukan padaku bukanlah perlakuan biadab yang seperti mereka pikirkan. Tapi aku lebih memilih diam dan membaringkan tubuhku di antara jerami-jerami kering di pojok sel.

Sebenarnya obrolan singkatku dengan Oh Sehun tidak mengakhiri pertemuanku dengannya. Dia menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal luar biasa yang membuat tubuhku berhasil merasakan pegal-pegal luar biasa.

Meskipun ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, tidak berarti ia akan memperlakukanku setingkat lebih tinggi di antara budak-budak lainnya. Dia tetap menganggapku sebagai budaknya. Hal pertama yang ia perintahkan padaku adalah, membuatkan dia teh dari apel yang baru saja ia petik. Aku harus mengiris, merebus, dan memeras apel itu, dan tanganku sakit karena itu. Kedua, dia menyuruhku mengasah pedangnya yang jelas-jelas itu bukan kemampuanku. Bukannya membantuku tapi ia malah melihatku dengan berseringai sambil meminum teh apel yang kubuatkan untuknya. Ketiga, dia menyuruhku mencuci bajunya, YA ! bajunya ! baju samurai berat itu. Dan banyak hal lain yag terlalu sulit untuk kuceritakan.

"BANGUN ! BUDAK-BUDAK … JANGAN BERFIKIR KAU ADALAH SEEKOR BABI YANG BISA BERMALAS-MALASAN SEPANJANG HARI !"

Teriakan merdu di pagi hari itu berhasil membuat mataku mengerjap perlahan. Seluruh teman selku sudah beranjak dari luar sel. Tapi mereka malah mengunciku kembali saat aku baru saja akan keluar.

"Pengawal ! aku harus bekerja juga !"

Pengawal itu membalikkan badan padaku, wajah sangar dan kumis tebal panjangnya lebih rapi dari biasanya. Wajah sangarnya berhenti tepat di depan selku.

"Suruhan Sehun-sama akan datang. Kau akan dipindah !"

Nada ketus itu selalu kuterima dari pengawal di sini. Entah itu adat atau memang peraturan, yang jelas aku tidak menyukainya bahkan sampai sekarang.

Tapi aku sedikit gembira dengan apa yang ia katakan. Aku akan dipindah, kuharap itu bisa mempertamukanku keluargaku. Aku sangat merindukan mereka, tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku sebaik mereka. Atau paling tidak, aku bisa bertemu Jenderal Park. Aku sangat merindukannya, meskipun tidak banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya.

Pengawal itu mengatakan suruhan Oh Sehun akan datang, tapi aku menunggu cukup lama juga dalam sel dingin itu. Sambil terus berharap dan berdoa agar aku bisa bertemu keluargaku kembali.

"Kim Jong In . Kau bebas"

Kali ini bukan pengawal biasanya yang berbicara padaku. Baju samurai besi berwarna kuningnya seakan mengatakan padaku bahwa jabatannya lebih tinggi dari kalangan pengawal biasa, dan dia tampan , karena itu aku mengingatnya.

"ikut aku"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dia membukakan pintu selku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku menginginkan kebebasan, tapi tentu dengan alasan yang jelas.

"tapi, kenapa aku bebas ?"

Dia menunjukkan seringaiannya dan menatapku penuh rasa heran. Mungkin benar kata Oh Sehun, aku mempunyai ego yang cukup tinggi sebagai seorang budak.

"kau akan tahu, Kim Jong In. Dan kau akan merasakan kebebasan sesungguhnya. Banyak wanita yang akan cemburu padamu, meski kau seorang lelaki"

Aku menatapnya penuh keheranan sambil mengekor di belakangnya, mengikuti langkah kaki tegasnya. Sambil harap-harap cemas aku berfikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Oh Sehun padaku (lagi). Bodohnya, saat itu aku tidak memikirkan mentalku dengan baik, karena apa yang terjadi padaku bukanlah hal yang bisa kukatakan bagus, namun bukan hal buruk pula.

Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan nenek dan gadis-gadis yang malam itu memandikanku sebelum menemui Oh Sehun, di ruang yang sama pula. Tapi senyum mereka mengembang lebih merekah saat itu. Anehnya, aku tidak suka melihatnya karena aku mempunyai perasaan buruk tentang ini semua.

"apa aku akan kalian mandikan lagi ? tidak bisakah aku mandi sendiri ? aku terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan badanku"

Gadis-gadis itu pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan, kurasa raut wajah mereka merona karena mengingat setiap lekuk tubuhku kemarin malam. Bukannya bermaksud membanggakan, tapi badanku memang cukup indah untuk dilihat.

Nenek itu memperlihatkan senyum lembut padaku. Sambil tertawa ringan kemudian dia menatap mataku yang sedang menatap mereka bingung.

"ini perintah dari Sehun-sama. Beliau menginginkan semuanya dengan sempurna, lagipula gadis-gadis ini sudah memandikan Sehun-sama lebih sering dari memandikanmu. Percayalah, mereka tidak akan tergoda semudah itu pada badanmu"

Penuturan halus itu membuatku malu dan bersalah. Tapi, mereka tetaplah wanita, jadi pasti mereka menikmati saat-saat memandikanku … apalagi saat memandikan Oh Sehun. Dengan memakai baju samurai saja, tubuhnya terlihat sangat tegap dan atletik. Maaf, aku harus memujinya. Tapi aku memang harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun tidak berarti aku membayangkan setiap inci dari tubuhnya saat itu.

Acara perawatanku telah selesai lebih lama dari sebelumnya, karena kurasa mereka menambahkan beberapa macam perawatan baru pada tubuhku. Tapi kurasa itu tidak apa-apa, aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan tubuhku saat ini.

"apa aku menggunakan kimono perempuan lagi ?"

Tanyaku saat mereka akan memakaikan kimono berwarna merah maroon pada tubuhku. Kimono itu sangat indah, tapi tetap saja itu untuk perempuan.

"Sehun-sama membelikan kimono ini khusus untuk anda, Beliau sangat pintar dalam memilih warna"

Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lebih terhormat, itu aneh … dan juga menakutkan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Diperlakukan seperti ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Meskipun tidak akan menyenangkan jika aku memikirkan kembali tentang keluargaku.

Aku tidak tahu ini hari apa, tapi mereka memberikan bedak special pada wajahku. Baunya sangat harum, seperti bunga sakura. Tapi tidak mungkin ini terbuat dari bunga sakura, karena ini bukan musim bunga sakura untuk bersemi di Jepang. Setelah menepuk-nepuk wajahku dengan bedak harum itu, mereka menggunakan sari buah chery yang dioleskan pada bibirku. Rasanya manis, dan aku menjilatnya, tapi warna merah pada bibirku tetap menempel dengan mempesona.

"mari, ikutlah dengan kami"

Selesai dengan gundukan indah yang mereka buat dengan rambutku, mereka mengantarku menuju sebuah ruang paviliun. Tapi paviliun itu bukan milik Oh Sehun, paviliun ini lebih indah, bersih, dan tidak ada pohon apel di bagian kanannya.

"silahkan masuk, paviliun ini disiapkan Sehun-sama untuk anda"

Mataku membelalak sangat lebar, jika hadiah yang diberikan oleh Oh Sehun adalah sebuah kimono atau yang lain aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi sebuah paviliun bukanlah hal yang wajar untuk dijadikan sebuah hadiah.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk masuk ke dalam ruang paviliun itu, sangat indah, rapi, meskipun tidak seluas milik Oh Sehun tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Warna coklat tua dan ungu yang mendominasi ruangan itu membuat ruangan itu tampak anggun dan kelihatan sangat berkelas. Kasur gulung yang ada di ujung mataku pun terlihat sangat indah. Corak orange dan kuningnya terlihat sangat mahal, sangat halus, dan sangat menawan.

Sulit untuk dipercaya bahwa kehidupanku akan berubah sedrastis ini. Bahkan setelah aku menyandang jabatan budak di negeri yang aku benci. Aku sempat memikirkan kedua orang tuaku dan jenderal Park, aku bertaruh Oh Sehun tidak akan memberikan mereka fasilitas selayak ini, terlebih lagi Jenderal Park. Memikirkan itu semua membuatku merasa bersalah pada mereka.

Kududukkan tubuhku di atas Kasur itu, tubuhku masih sangat lelah karena pekerjaan yang diberikan Oh Sehun semalam. Mataku menutup dengan sendirinya, seakan mengerti akan kondisi tubuhku yang terlalu lemah.

Aku terbangun saat melihat matahari sore di ufuk barat melalui jendela paviliunku. Langit tampak sangat indah dengan semburat oranye di tiap helai awannya.

"kau sudah bangun ?"

Suara Oh Sehun juga adalah salah satu objek yang membangunkanku di sore itu. Dia duduk dengan gagah di depanku dengan memakai kimono hitam yang lebih sederhana. Tapi, ketampanannya tidak pernah berkurang, bahkan semakin bertambah tiap aku bertemu dengannya.

Dia tersenyum, tapi matanya menatap menyelidik padaku. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat menggemaskan saat itu. Dan … ya .. pipiku mengeluarkan rona merahnya lagi saat mata kami bertemu.

"aku mempersiapkan ini untukmu, apa kau menyukainya ?"

Anggukan kecilku menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku tahu dia tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, tapi anehnya ia tidak menuntut lebih dengan jawaban yang aku berikan padanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi"

Dia beru saja akan pergi namun tanganku menahannya. Sebenarnya aku sangat malu melakukannya, tapi sepertinya tanganku lebih mendengarkan hawa nafsuku ketimbang akal sehatku.

Oh Sehun menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Matanya menatap mataku lekat-lekat, bertanya-tanya iblis apa yang merasuki tubuhku hingga aku mencegahnya untuk pergi dariku. Percayalah, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam tubuhku saat itu. Yang jelas, gerakan itu membuat aku maupun Oh Sehun sama-sama terheran.

Wajah Oh Sehun mendekat pada wajahku, begitu dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan panas penuh nafsu nafasnya. Mataku pun tertutup, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan nafas Oh Sehun dan cahaya hangat matahari terbenam yang semakin menipis. Hingga akhirnya bibisnya menyentuh bibirku. Rasa hangatnya menggantikan angina dingin yang mulai terasa di saat matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan hanya menyisakan semburat cahaya oranye di langit cakrawala.

Ciuman lembut itu, aku menyukainya.

_The First Sunset … end …_

Jelek ya ? maaf U.U . Imajinasiku pas bikin chapter ini mentok sampe segini doing, dan karena Sehun berbuat bodoh di EXO Showtime EP 11. Jadinya …. Aku susah bikin karakter Sehun yang lebih WOW. Maaf banget ya readers #BowBowBow . Mohon komennya … ayo di RCL … ^_^ Kamsahamnida …. ^_^


	5. My 'Greatest' Wedding

AI (My 'Greatest' Wedding)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Lay Zhang, Wu Yi Fan, Byun Baekhyun

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : NO COPAS ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read)

Author ….. ?

Annyeong …. Hai ! ini dia chapter ke-3 semoga semakin suka ya …. ^_^ dan semoga semakin enjoy bacanya (MAKSA) HAHA . Terima kasih pada admin yang udah ngepost cerita gajelas ini, makasih BANGET … ^^ Terima kasih buat yang udah RCL di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT menghargai kritikan dan saran kalian ^_^ manimani kamsahamnida ^_^ Tolong kasih comment juga ya di part ini, karna masi amatir dan aku juga sadar kalo ceritanya GJ jadi kasih ya ^^ … Butuh banget loh … ^_^ tetep RCL … Kamsahamnida … ^_^ #Bow #Chu ~~

_My Greatest Wedding … begin …_

Malam itu, angin dingin yang masuk lewatlubang-lubang ventilasi jendela paviliun terasa sangat dingin. Kata mereka setiap hal selalu ada artinya (budaya Jepang) aku berharap angin dingin ini adalah pertanda baik. Tapi jika merasakan dinginnya yang menusuk-nusuk tubuhku, sepertinya bukan hal baik.

Mataku terasa sangat berat untuk bangun meskipun matahari sudah menyeruak terbit, sinarnya juga semakin menusuk-nusuk kelopak mataku agar aku membukanya. Aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku, terasa sangat berat dan sangat sakit ketika menatap langsung pada sinar sang surya. Sebelum aku memaki orang yang membuka jendela begitu lebarnya, mataku terlalu kagum karena melihat Oh Sehun yang sudah duduk tegap di depan mejaku.

Caranya menatapku benar-benar menyeramkan dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Tatapannya mengatakan kalau ia sangat menginginkan tubuhku. Tangan kanannya beralih mengambil teh hijau yang ada di depannya tapi tatapannya tidak pernah berpaling dari tubuhku.

"caramu tidur benar-benar mencerminkan kastamu. Serendah itukah derajatmu ?"

Aku tidak tersanjung (sama sekali tidak) tapi tidak juga tersinggung. Kurasa aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang biadab itu. Namun tetap saja pipiku merona karena ditatap seperti itu olehnya, apa dia melihatku tidur dengan selimut yang menutuoi seluruh tubuhku (kecuali kepala) atau dia melihatku tidur dengan gaya janin. Menurutku itu biasa saja, bahkan wajar. Dasar laki-laki aneh.

Mungkin tidak aneh jika ada seorang teman lelaki masuk ke kamarmu pada pagi hari. Tapi itu akan sangat berbeda jika lelaki itu menyukaimu, ditambah statusmu sebagai penyuka sesama jenis.

"minumlah teh ini, lalu segera bersihkan badanmu"

"Sehun-sama …"

Dia baru saja akan pergi ketika aku memanggilnya. Dia tampak lebih tampan hari ini, meskipun dengan wajah terkejut karena ini pertama kali aku memanggil namanya dengan sebutan - sama pula.

"se .. semua ini .. aku .. maksudku, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua .. ? maksudku aku .. bukan .."

"aku menyukaimu. Itu alasannya"

Dia hanya mengatakan itu. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Hal yang ia lakukan setelah itu adalah melenggang pergi keluar paviliun tanpa berbalik melihatku atau sekedar menatapku. Aku .. baiklah aku mengaku aku mengharapkannya. Karena jujur saja, menurutku hadiah-hadiah darinya berhasil membuat hatiku (sedikit) luluh.

Kutegapkan badanku dan meregangkan semua ototku. Benar-benar terasa berbeda, sehari yang lalu aku masih tidur di atas timbunan jerami. Aku tidak tahu kalau hidup ini diwarnai dengan banyak kejutan. Maksudku, bisa saja kan ada kejutan lain yang akan datang padaku besok pagi atau lusa. Seperti .. bertemu jenderal Park, aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi harusnya aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, setidaknya pertemuan yang membuat hatiku bahagia.

Tidak ada hal seperti itu.

Para gadis itu memandikaku lagi, sepertinya itu memang tugas mereka. Dan mereka memakaikanku kimono perempuan lagi. Walau aku mulai nyaman dengan balutan ini, tapi rasanya masih aneh memakai pakaian wanita.

Hari itu, di luar paviliun semuanya terdengar sangat sibuk. Aku berniat melihat keluar saat aku mendapati Oh Sehun masuk ke dalam pailiun di saat yang sama. Jadi posisi kami saat itu ... yah ... sangat dekat. Maksudku, ketika wajahmu berada di depan dada seorang Oh Sehun itu, sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi punggungku juga menabrak almari pakaian di belakangku saat terkejut melihatnya memasuki paviliunku.

Karena tinggi kami yang sedikit berbeda, dia menunduk untuk melihat wajah meronaku. Lalu tersenyum meremehkan dan meninggalkanku yang masih terperangah karena kelakuannya. Dia duduk di atas bantal duduk yang diletakkan di depan meja pribadiku. Matanya melirikku dan menyuruhku segera duduk di depannya.

Akupun hanya menurutinya.

"kenapa kau ingin keluar ?"

Oh Sehun adalah orang yang sangat percaya diri, dan 'basa-basi' tidak akan kau temukan dalam kamusnya. Buruknya, aku tidak suka ditanyai secara terus terang seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Di luar sangat berisik, aku hanya ingin tahu ... apa yang terjadi ?"

Dia tersenyum memandangku lalu memamerkan tawa ringannya, mempelihatkan gigi taring mungil miliknya. Dia sangat tampan.

"orang-orang sedang bersiap untuk acara sakral nanti siang, kau akan mendapat kejutan nantinya"

"Sakral ? apa kau akan mencambukku ?"

Matanya kembali memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tangannya sepertinya sudah ingin menebas leherku. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya.

"lebih buruk dari itu, atau mungkin malah lebih indah. Aku ingin kau bersiap untuk hal yang tidak kan terjadi dua kali dalam hidupmu"

Kata-katanya membuatku takut dan juga penasaran. Hanya itu yang diakatakannya padaku, lalu meninggalkanku lagi dalam paviliun sepi ini. Aku tidak tahu bahwa semua itu membuatku ingin segera pergi ke neraka.

Tidak lama setelah Oh Sehun pergi, nenek pimpinan para gadis yang selalu memandikanku itu masuk dalam paviliunku. Seperti biasa, dia memberi hormat padaku dan kemudian membawaku menuju ruang perawatanku. Semuanya tampak familiar, kecuali satu. Baju berkilauan berwarna merah dan hijau yang digantung di tempatku biasa mengganti kimono.

Perawatan kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi dandanan yang mereka pakai di atas wajahku sepertinya agak berlebihan. Entahlah, aku hanya tidak menyukainya. Dia tambah dengan dua lingkaran besar berwarna merah yang juga mereka lukis di wajahku atau pelapis bibir yang sangat merah, aku tidak tahu itu terbuat dari apa, tapi pelapis bibir itu terasa sangat berat di bibirku.

Suara berisik di luar sudah hilang saat aku keluar dari ruang mandiku. Aku keluar lengkap dengan baju merah dan hijau yang sudah disiapkan oleh para gadis dan nenek itu. Di atas kepalaku mereka pasang sebuah topi atau tudung berwarna hitam dan dihiasi warna putih dan juga pernak-pernik emas. Tudung itu tidak berat hanya saja terasa sedikit risih saat memakainya, suara gemericing yang berasal dari pernak-perniknya, atau kain putih yang menggantung indah menutup seluruh wajahku.

Mereka menuntunku ke suatu tempat, saat itu aku tidak tahu akan dibawa ke mana. Dengan kain putih yang menggantung indah tepat di depan wajahku, mustahil aku mengetahuinya.

"Pendeta telah tiba ..."

Suara itu terdengar dengan lantang di telingaku. Yang aku tahu, saat itu aku berhenti di sebuah anak tangga. Dari bawah aku melihat, ada sepasang sepatu yang berdiri di sampingku. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan jika dia adalah Oh Sehun.

"hari ini, atas nama tuhan dan cinta, aku sahkan pernikahan suci dari Panglima Jenderal perang Oh Sehun dan seorang budak bernama Kim Jong In ..."

Aku hanya mendengar baris itu, dan aku hanya mengingatnya baris itu pula. Telingaku seakan tuli dan tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan, terlalu terkejut dengan pernikahan mendadak ini benar-benar membuatku bingung. Aku sangat ingin menolaknya, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan mampu. Statusku hanyalah sebagai budak, mereka akan menganggap pernyataan menolakku sebagai lelucon.

Dan aku tidak mau ditertawakan.

"jenderal, kau boleh mencium istrimu"

Tangan Oh Sehun membuka kain putih yang ada di depan wajahku. Aku yakin dia sadar bahwa seluruh riasanku berantakan karena air mata yang sudah jatuh semenjak disahkannya pernikahan ini. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya, dia malah menciumku dan melemparkan senyuman jahatnya padaku.

Kami berdua pun dipersilahkan untuk duduk di atas paviliun dan menikmati acara pernikahan yang semakin meriah tiap jamnya, tarian khas jepang dari wanita-wanita cantik, pagelaran music dan lainnya. Semeriah apapun itu, aku merasa sangat tidka terhibur. Pernikahan sepihak ini, maupun wajah dingin Oh Sehun tidak membuatku merasa bahagia.

Rakyat sebangsaku yang melihat pernikahan ini dari kejauhan menatapku dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang iba kepadaku, ada yang senang, namun kebanyakan wanita menatapku dengan dengki. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus mempunyai perasaan dengki itu, akupun tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

Tangan Oh Sehun tiba-tiba terangkat, menyuruh semua agar menghentikan seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan para tamu yang hadir. Dengan gagah dia berdiri dari singgasananya yang berada di sampingku.

"aku mempunyai 2 hadiah untuk mempelai istriku. Namun, karena dia hanyalah seorang budak, kurasa akan lebih baik jika ia memilih salah satu di antara kedua hadiah ini"

Mataku mengerjap penuh tanda tanya pada Oh Sehun yang juga menatapku. Kata-kata 'budak' yang sudah sering kudengar dari mulutnya sekarang tidak terlalu kupikirkan.

Oh Sehun menatap seorang pengawal yang berjaga di pintu masuk dan mengangguk padanya. Sebuah simbol, simbol yang membuatku hampir mati karena membenci perlakuannya.

Seluruh tamu menjerit penuh kejutan, banyak dari mereka yang juga menatap tak percaya pada Oh Sehun. Jenderal Park dan seluruh keluargaku masuk ke dalam latar pernikahan di depanku dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenanskan. Dengan badan yang ditempelkan pada sebuah kayu besar di belakang mereka, darah yang menggucur di beberapa tempat yang juga mengotori hanbok putih mereka.

Akupun menangis tak karuan dalam diam, nafasku terhenti, mulutku menganga lebar melihat seluruh keluargaku, ayah, ibu, dan kakakku dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Dan Jenderal Park ... dari seluruh orang-orang yang kucintai di hadapanku dialah yang benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak pantas, dia sekarat, jika tanganku tidak diseret oleh Oh Sehun untuk mendekat padanya, mungkin aku sudah melompat dan membebaskannya.

Mata Jenderal Park menatap mataku, di antara darah yang mengalir di seluruh dahinya, matanya menatapku penuh tanda cinta. Aku tahu, akupun juga mencintainya, namun dia tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Tangisku semakin menjadi saat beralih menatap keluargaku, keadaan mereka yang hampir sama dengan jenderal Park benar-benar mengiris hatiku. Ayah dan ibuku menatapku, penuh kasih sayang hingga mereka memaksakan senyum tulus mereka padaku.

"Istriku, Kim Jong In. Anak panah ini akan menghunus jantung mereka, dengan sesuai permintaanmu tentunya"

Iris Oh Sehun menatapku, mataku yang sudah sembab karena air mata. Aku menatpanya penuh kebencian, hatiku terasa terbakar amarah yang sangat terasa panas di relung hatiku.

"akan kuberitahu bagaimana hukuman sekaligus hadiah ini akan berlangsung, jika kau ingin orang yang sangat kaucintai 'Jenderal Park Chanyeol' tetap hidup, maka 3 anak panah yang ada di sebelahku ini akan menancap di setiap jantung keluargamu. Jika kau lebih merelakan Park Chanyeol untuk mati karena rasa sayangmu pada keluargamu, maka akan dengan senang hati aku menghunuskan anak panah ini pada jantung Park Chanyeol. Dan jika kau pingsan di sini, atau kau ingin mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk mereka semua. Maka, aku tidak punya pilihan selain membunuhmu, dan juga mereka"

Penjelasan itu berhenti,

Dan hatiku pun seakan berhenti ,

Iris mata Jenderal Park yang menatapku seakan sangat merindukanku, ataupun tatapan keluargaku yang menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang dan rindu yang sangat dalam ...

"pilihlah salah satu"

Jenderal Park menatapku sambil menggerakkan bibirnya, seolah mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Mataku beralih pada keluargaku, Ayahku menatapku dengan senyuman, senyuman yang masih terkembang di antara kesakitannya. Ibukupun juga tersenyum padaku.

Kemudian ayahku mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak ingin kudengar.

"jong in ... Jenderal Park telah menantimu lama, ini adalah kesempatanmu yang terakhir kali ... Ibu dan ayah akan selalu bersamamu bahkan ketika kami tidak berada di sini ... Pi -pilih dia ... ka . kami tahu kau menginginkannya .."

Kata-kata itu lebih terdengar seperti rintihan yang keras bagiku. Kutatap Oh Sehun yang masih menatap Jenderal Park dengan penuh kebencian. Dan akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suaraku dalam isakan.

"apa ... kau menggunakanku sebagai alat balas dendammu pada Jenderal Park ?"

Dia menyunggingkan seringaian jahatnya. Menatapku penuh arti lalu menangkap bibirku pada lumatan lembutnya, lama kurasa saat ia menciumku dalam balutan pelukannya yang terasa sangat hangat pada tubuhku. Hatiku mencoba meronta atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku, aku sadar bahwa Jenderal Park yang berada di depanku melihat dengan jelas kejadian ini. Tapi pikiran tidak warasku malah menerima ciuman ini bahkan membalasnya. Untuk sesaat, ciuman itu seakan menjadi obat bagiku. Sesaat sebelum ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"LIHAT PARK CHANYEOL ! KIM JONG IN SUDAH MENJADI MILIKKU, DIA BAHAGIA BERSAMAKU ! JIKA KAU BENAR-BENAR SEBIJAK YANG MEREKA KATAKAN, MAKA AKAN SANGAT PANTAS BILA KAU MENGGUNAKAN KESEMPATAN INI UNTUK BERHENTI MENGUSIK HIDUPKU DAN PERGI SELAMANYA DARI DUNIA INI"

Suara lantang Oh Sehun membuatku kembali sangat membencinya. Keluargaku masih membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, aku yakin pasti mereka sangatlah kecewa padaku. Jenderal Park pun melihatku dengan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Membuat darah yang ada di wajahnya ikut mengalir seiring jatuhnya air mata itu.

Kemudian suara rintihan Jenderal Park mulai terdengar, tali yang mengikatnya dari belakang terlepas. Dari tangannya keluar sebilah belati kecil yang diangkatnya ke atas.

"be-belati ini ... aku bersumpah belati ini akan merobek jantungmu, jika kau tidak menyingkir dari priaku Oh Sehun !"

Oh Sehun terkesiap, tubuhku dilemparnya ke samping. Dengah tatapan yang berapi-api ia menatap Jenderal Park dan belati kecilnya.

"lemparkan saja ! budak ..."

Ucapnya mengancam pada Jenderal Park, namun kurasa dia tidak tahu benar siapa Jenderal Park. Ia mulai melempar belatinya dengan sangat tepat menuju jantung suamiku, Oh Sehun.

Panggil aku gila atau tidak waras. Tapi aku memang memeluk Oh Sehun secara tiba-tiba dan merasakan perihnya belati itu menancap pada punggungku. Rasa perih dan kemarahan Jenderal Park yang menyatu dalam belati itu menghunus punggungku dengan sangat perih. Aku masih dapat merasakan tajamnya belati itu ketika belati itu merobek kulit dan dagingku lalu menusuk rongga tulangku bahkan 1 minggu sesudahnya.

Hanya sedikit yang kuingat sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku melihat Oh Sehun yang marah besar merenggangkan busurnya dan memanah Jenderal Park berkali-kali bahkan ketika Jenderal Park sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dalam perihnya tubuhku saat itu, lensaku masih menangkap seseorang yang berharga bagi hidupku dibunuh oleh lelaki iblis yang sangat kucintai.

_My 'Greatest' Wedding .. end …_

_Mianhamnida readers …. Ini jelek banget, kepanjangan, alurnya juelek. Aduh maaf banget TT pas bikin ini imajinasiku lagi jelek banget. Author janji next chapter bakal lebih dari ini … Mianhamnida TT … Kamsahamnida … TT #bowbowbow_


	6. I Love You, My Husband

AI (I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Lay Zhang, Wu Yi Fan, Byun Baekhyun

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : NO COPAS ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read)

Author ….. ?

Annyeong …. Hai ! ini dia chapter ke-5 semoga semakin suka ya …. ^_^ dan semoga semakin enjoy bacanya (MAKSA) HAHA . Terima kasih pada admin yang udah ngepost cerita gajelas ini, makasih BANGET … ^^ Terima kasih buat yang udah RCL di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT menghargai kritikan dan saran kalian ^_^ manimani kamsahamnida ^_^ Tolong kasih comment juga ya di part ini, karna masi amatir dan aku juga sadar kalo ceritanya GJ jadi kasih ya ^^ … Butuh banget loh … ^_^ tetep RCL … Kamsahamnida … ^_^ #Bow #Chu ~~

'_I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND' begin …_

Para pelayan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan selama 5 hari, dan ketika aku bangun, aku berharap pembantaian Jenderal Park oleh Oh Sehun hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Bahkan dalam tidurku, aku tetap mengeluarkan air mata dan seringkali memanggil nama Jenderal Park. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Namun, ketika mataku terbuka, aku lebih memilih mati ketimbang melihat Oh Sehun yang lengkap dengan baju samurainya duduk tegap di bantal duduk yang ada di samping kasur gulungku. Dia tertidur, dengan duduk. Aku tahu itu mustahil, tapi itulah Oh Sehun.

Dalam keadaan yang lemah, hatiku terus mengumpat padanya dan hasratku untuk membunuhnya semakin menjadi. Bahkan aku mencoba berdiri dan hampir menusukkan belati kecil yang ada di bawah bantalku pada jantungnya. Harusnya itu berhasil, jika saja Oh Sehun tidak menangkisnya. Aku tahu dia sangat hebat, tapi kehebatannya seringkali membuatku resah seperti ini.

"tahanlah hasratmu untuk membunuhku"

Ucapnya dengan masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganku yang sudah akan menghunusnya dengan belati kecilku. Matanya menatapku dengan sangat tajam, meskipun begitu, sangat tampak lingkaran hitam yang melingkari mata elangnya.

"akan kupanggil tabib. Berbaringlah"

Tak ada kata maaf, tak ada pula penyesalan yang kutangkap dari nadanya. Datar, dingin, dan seperti Oh Sehun yang biasanya. 5 hari yang lalu dia menghabisi Jenderal Park dengan tangan dan busurnya sendiri. Dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan pula aku melihat kematian seorang yang sangat kucintai. Namun Oh Sehun tetap terlihat seperti seorang Panglima Perang yang angkuh dan pongah.

Dia pergi meninggalkanku dan sangat jelas bahwa Ia juga mengabaikan air mataku yang sudah ada di pelupuk kelopak mataku. Isakanku mulai terdengar dalam ruangan senyap itu saat Oh Sehun benar-benar keluar dari ruangan paviliun itu. Lelaki iblis itu sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai suamiku, yang mana dia pasti mengambil alih seluruh hal yang menjadi milikku.

"tuan ... syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kami menunggumu selama 3 hari namun kau tidak menunjukkan satupun perkembangan. Syukurlah Sehun-sama sangat setia untuk menantimu bangkit dari tidur panjangmu tuan ..."

Setidaknya kata-kata itulah yang kuingat saat seorang pria dan 2 orang wanita yang kuyakini seorang tabib dan pelayannya itu masuk ke dalam ruang paviliunku. Tapi tanpa suamiku.

Kalimat tabib itu membuatku sadar, bahwa lingkaran hitam pada mata Oh Sehun disebabkan karenaku. Apa dia begitu khawatir pada keadaanku ? Entahlah, tapi salah satu bagian di hatiku merasa sangat senang mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Tabib itu memeriksa nadiku, sedangkan kedua wanita yang lainnya mengganti perban yang ada di punggungku dan membersihkan luka yang juga terukir jelas pada punggungku. Jika orang lain yang merasakannya, mungkin mereka akan menjerit karena sakitnya memang sangat di luar kendali. Tapi karena terlalu banyak masalah yang menimpaku saat itu, mungkin karena itulah sakit yang ada di punggungku menjadi tidak begitu berarti.

Tidak lama kemudian tabib itu pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri lagi dalam paviliun kecil itu. Mataku menatap bulan yang sedang bersinar terang di atas sana. Cahayanya menyapaku lewat jendela kecil yang berada di dinding kanan paviliun ini. Wajah Jenderal Park terekam kembali di otakku, saat pertama kita berjumpa, senyumnya, saat dia mengenakan baju kepolisian, bahkan ketika aku merasakan ciuman darinya di saat itu.

Air mataku turun dengan derasnya, tanpa Oh Sehun di sini setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik. Saat ini hasratku untuk membunuhnya masihlah sangat besar. Dan malam itu serta malam-malam berikutnya aku tertidur pulas dengan bayangan kematian Jenderal Park yang masih bersemayam dalam setiap saraf di otakku.

Matahari hangat di pagi hari mencoba menghiburku, tapi sepertinya itu tidak membantu. Sudah beberapa hari aku terus berada di dalam paviliun. Bahkan lukaku sudah mengering dan kulitku mulai menutupi luka lamaku. Setidaknya, berhasil untuk menutupi luka yang ada di punggungku, tapi tidak dengan hatiku.

Mataku masih sembab setiap pagi karena bayangan Jenderal Park masih terus berada di dalam pikiranku. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan padanya bahwa aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Semua itu karena Oh Sehun.

Berbicara tentang Oh Sehun, dia tidak pernah datang ke paviliunku lagi, semenjak hari pernikahan kami. Tidak nyaman juga rasanya jika sendirian berada di paviliun. Mungkin kami tidak berbicara banyak saat dia berada di sini. Tapi kehadirannya membuatku sedikit nyaman, bahkan hasratku untuk membunuhnya sepertinya sudah berkurang.

Kuakui, aku sangat merindukannya, dia suamiku. Tapi semenjak pernikahan yang sangat menyeramkan itu, aku meragukan perasaannya padaku. 'suka' hanya itu yang diberitahukannya padaku. Hanya 'suka' tidak lebih. Jika memang aku hanyalah sebagai alat untuk pembalas dendamnya pada Jenderal Park ... aku, tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam itu membuatku ingin menengok keluar paviliun, tabib melarangku untuk keluar di malam hari karena udaranya akan membuatku sakit dan sebagainya. Tapi jika aku tidak keluar, maka aku tidak akan tahu bahwa Oh Sehun sedang bermain kendo di malam itu.

Aku merindukan Oh Sehun, itulah yang kurasakan saat itu. Jadi aku menyelinap pergi keluar paviliun, meninggalkan sendal kayu besarku kutinggalkan di pintu masuk karena aku harus melompat dari jendela untuk menemui Oh Sehun. Sedikit sulit melakukannya dengan menggunakan kimono perempuan, tapi aku berhasil melompati balkon paviliun.

Lantai di luar benar-benar sangat dingin, ditambah dengan tidak memakai alas kaki. Aku mulai mengendap-endap dan mendekat ke dalam ruang latihan kendo. Lalu aku tahu Oh Sehun tidak sendirian di sana.

Dia bersama seorang pria berwajah tampan yang beberapa waktu sebelumnya membebaskanku dari penjara. Mereka berdua bermain kendo tanpa pelindung wajah, tapi Oh Sehun berhasil mengalahkannya. Bukan wajah kemenangan yang tertulis di wajah Oh Sehun, jika aku boleh menebak mungkin dia memenangkan permainan kendo karena amarah dan ambisinya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di atas bantal duduk setelah memberi penghormatan atas berakhirnya permainan kendo yang mereka lakukan. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku sangat tidak suka melihat Oh Sehun saat seorang wanita membantunya membawakan pedangnya ataupun menuangkan segelas minuman (yang kutebak itu adalah arak) padanya. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat dengan suamiku dan aku membencinya.

"bagaimana dengan istrimu ? kau tampak menjauh darinya beberapa hari ini"

Pengawal tampan itu mulai membuka pembicaraan, aksennya sangat aneh untuk orang Jepang, atau mungkin dia memang bukan orang Jepang ?. Tapi bukan itu terpenting.

"aku mencoba menjauhinya"

Nafasku tercekat saat mendengar Oh Sehun berbicara seperti itu, 'mencoba' pasti dia sangat ingin melakukannya. Jenderal Park sudah berhasil diringkus olehnya, pasti dia tidak membutuhkanku lagi.

"kau bertahan untuk mendapatkannya. Semenjak kecil kau sudah sering membuntutinya. Anak kecil bernama Kim Jong In, anak seorang pemusik yang dicintai oleh anak dari kalangan jelata yang ayahnya seorang pemabuk berat"

Oh Sehun tertawa getir saat mendengar pengawal itu berbicara lagi. Tapi tidak denganku.

Dia mengatakan bahwa Oh Sehun mencintaiku semenjak kecil, tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tidak saat itu.

"dia mencintai orang lain Lu, orang lain yang juga kubenci. Karenanya, aku kehilangan ayahku. Jenderal Polisi bangsat itu, saat kecil dia sangat angkuh karena derajatnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Hingga saat aku berumur 12 tahun, dia dengan tega menghukum mati ayahku yang saat itu sedang sakit keras dengan tuduhan lama yang berupa pencurian. Aku adalah anak dari ayahku, aku tahu dia adalah pemabuk, tapi dia tidak akan pernah mencuri barang orang lain. Bahkan kata terakhir yang dikatakannya padaku adalah 'biarkan mereka menghukumku, setidaknya aku berbuat baik karena sudah memuaskan hasratnya untuk membunuhku' hah … jika ayahku masih hidup, pasti dia akan memancungku karena telah mengkhianati Joseon dan juga membunuh si angkuh Park Chanyeol, ayahku sangat menghormati kepolisian Joseon. Untuk seorang pemabuk dia cukup tahu diri"

Jantungku terpompa semakin cepat saat mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Oh Sehun. Masa lalunya dengan Jenderal Park ternyata benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia sangat membenci Jenderal Park bahkan ingin membunuhnya, tapi menjadikanku sebagai umpan ... aku tidak menyukainya.

"kau sangat sering menceritakan itu bahkan semenjak aku bertemu denganmu"

"hahaha, tapi kau tidak tahu tentang Kim Jong In bukan ? satu-satunya anak laki-laki manis yang memberiku obat untuk ayahku di saat semua orang mengacuhkannya. Saat itu, aku pikir aku bermimpi saat mendapati dia berjongkok didepanku sambil memberikan satu botol obat herbal, aku sedang berjualan ikan di samping ayahku yang sedang sekarat. Tapi hanya dia yang mau memperhatikanku. Hanya dia, satu-satunya orang Joseon yang sangat kuhormati dan sangat kucintai. Lebih dari sepekan yang lalu dia telah menjadi istriku, tapi rasa bersalahku semakin dalam saat melihat tanganku, tangan yang membunuh orang yang dicintainya"

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Dia anak kecil yang tidak pernah kutemui itu, anak yang selalu mengikutiku, membantuku saat aku diserang oleh kawanan perampok di malam hari. Aku tidak ingat jika ternyata aku pernah membantunya, banyak orang yang sudah kubantu. Tapi aku tidak mengira dia akan mengingat kebaikanku di saat itu.

"berbicara tentang Kim Jong In, kurasa dia sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita di samping pintu itu"

Aku sangat membenci pengawal tampan itu saat dia memberi tahu Oh Sehun bahwa aku sedang berada di balik pintu dengan posisi duduk dan telinga yang kudekatkan pada ruangan itu.

Nafasku tercekat dan tubuhku seolah tidak bisa digerakkan saat Oh Sehun menatapku dengan mata terkejutnya. Seluruh wanita di ruangan itu menatapku dengan tatapan sinis yang membuatku sangat merasa risih. Dengan sigap aku membungkukkan badanku lalu berlari kembali menuju paviliunku.

Para pelayan yang berada di luar paviliun tampak terkejut saat aku memotong barisan mereka dan masuk melalui pintu utama. Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memanjat balkon.

Di dalam paviliun, pikiranku kalut dengan semua pembicaraan Oh Sehun dan pengawal tampan itu. Rasa malu yang sudah membuat pipiku semerah buah apel yang ada di sebelah paviliun Oh Sehun juga memperburuk kondisiku. Dan kedatangan Oh Sehun saat itu jugalah yang membuatku ingin segera pergi dari Jepang.

"Kim Jong In"

Panggilnya,

Sedangkan aku berpura-pura tidur di balik selimutku.

"Kim Jong In"

Dia memanggilku lagi, dan aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padanya saat ini.

"Kim Jong In"

Itu yang ketiga kalinya, namun aku tetap diam dan tidak bergeming pada posisiku.

Kupikir Oh Sehun akan segera pergi saat mengetahui aku tidak akan menjawab panggilannya. Tapi Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun, dia tidak menyerah dan aku mendengar dengan sangat jelas saat dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah ranjangku.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama Oh Sehun bisa bertahan dengan duduk tegap seperti itu, yang kutahu, pagi hari saat aku membuka mataku dia masih duduk di sana. Meskipun dengan mata terpejam. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya terbuat dari apa tubuhnya ? apa kakinya tidak kaku ? atau punggungnya pegal ?

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dengan mata tertutup dia terlihat lebih tampan dan berwibawa. Tanganku terulur untuk meraih wajah Oh Sehun, wajah yang selalu membuatku merasakan kemarahan, kebencian namun membuat pipiku merona di saat yang bersamaan.

Tangan dingin Oh Sehun meraih tanganku, menangkisnya ketika aku nyaris menyentuh wajah tampannya. Matanya terbuka, lagi-lagi lingkaran hitam dan mata yang sedikit berwarna merah tampak di bola matanya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, kurasa sangat terlihat di matanya keterkejutan dan kekhawatiranku.

Namun Oh Sehun tetap menatapku dengan mata elangnya. Garis bekas luka di pipi kirinya terlihat lebih kentara dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Kubenarkan posisi dudukku agar dapat melihat suamiku dengan sudut yang nyaman. Kulepas genggaman tangannya yang ada di pergelanganku, dan menyentuh wajah tampannya dengan halus.

Mata Oh Sehun tidak pernah melepas tatapannya dari mataku, begitu pula denganku. Tapi tidak dengan tangannya, tangannya beranjak menggenggam telapak tangan kiriku yang berada di pipinya, lalu dia mencium tanganku sekilas tetap dengan mata yang masih menatap bola mataku dalam-dalam.

Kami berdua benar-benar larut dalam situasi itu. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menamparnya jika mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu sebelumnya, tapi bibirku juga sangat ingin mencium keningnya dan berkata 'aku mencintaimu suamiku' .

"tidurmu nyenyak ?"

Ucapnya memecah kesunyian yang sebelumnya menyelimuti ruangan paviliun. Tapi mataku maupun matanya masih belum bisa beranjak untuk mengalihkan objek yang kami lihat.

"iya .. kau di sini semalaman ?"

Itu pertama kalinya aku menanyakan dan mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang padanya. Setidaknya, dengan penuturan yang halus dan tulus.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan menurunkan tanganku tapi tidak melepasnya. Senyumnya terukir dan percayalah, dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"untukmu istriku, aku akan melakukannya"

Pipiku merona saat dia mengatakan 'istriku' dengan senyuman tulus yang masih terukir di kedua bibirnya. Aku masih menjadi istrinya, dan aku berharap bahwa dia juga mencintaiku layaknya istrinya.

"kau menjauhiku beberapa hari ini … boleh kutahu alasannya ?"

Raut wajahnya berbuah, senyumannya mengendor, tatapannya menjadi lebih sayu dari sebelumnya. Aku sempat khawatir apakah aku merusak suasana saat itu ?

"aku hanya tidak mau kau menangis dan merasakan kemarahan saat kau melihatku. Dan terlalu berat bagiku untuk menyerahkan diriku untuk kau bunuh. Maafkan aku"

Entah bagaimana, hatiku terasa berdenyut sakit saat mendengar Oh Sehun mengucapkannya. Aku merasa bersalah saat mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, saat tanganku akan menusuknya dengan belati.

Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam dan tubuhku beranjak. Bibirku mencium keningnya lama. Tidak terasa air mataku turun dari pelupuk mataku, mengingat kejadian pembunuhan Jenderal Park dan pada akhirnya aku mempunyai perasaan yang tidak seharusnya pada lelaki yang membunuhnya.

Oh Sehun menyentuh kedua lenganku, menariknya dan mendudukkanku tepat di hadapannya. Dia menghapus kedua air mataku dan mencium bibirku sekilas, tapi aku tahu itu adalah ciuman tertulus yang pernah ia berikan.

"maaf, aku membuatmu mencintaiku Kim Jong In .. aku tahu kau tidak menginginkannya, tapi aku tetap ingin memuaskan egoku"

"tuan, aku ingin mencoba memaafkanmu karena telah membunuh Jenderal Park. Tapi membuatku mencintaimu, bukanlah hal yang ingin kusesali"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu. Namun kata-kata itu sepertinya sudah sangat lama bersarang dalam dadaku dan sekarang memang waktu yang tepat untuk mencurahkannya.

Oh Sehun tersenyum kembali dan aku sangat menyukainya. Wajahnya ia condongkan padaku, masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku sekali lagi, namun kali ini dia menciumku dengan penuh perasaannya yang tulus. Mengecap bibirku dan melumatnya halus dengan gerakan yang sangat indah.

Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tanganku, dan ciumannya semakin dalam semakin kurasakan.

"aku mencintaimu istriku"

Bisiknya di akhir ciuman kami. Kucium dia sekilas dan mengatakan apa yang sangat ingin kukatakan.

"aku mencintaimu suamiku"

Persetan dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian Jenderal Park. Aku tidak peduli jika suamiku saat ini adalah orang yang membunuhnya, aku tidak peduli tentang kebencianku yang masih meraung-raung kepada Oh Sehun, Yang kutahu, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama Oh Sehun, suami sekaligus tuanku. Walaupun pada akhirnya, tidak berakhir seperti harapanku.

'_I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND' end …_

Ini typo(s)nya udah aku benerin semaksimal mungkin. Mohon maaf sekali kalau masih ada ya … Di sini udah aku banyakin Sekai momentnya. Dan chapter depan, mungkin udah masuk bagian-bagian romantisnya Sekai, tapi di akhir ada bagian pembalasan dendamnya Park Chanyeol ke Jepang dan ke Oh Sehun. Di chapter ini RCL juga ya ^_^ …. Kamsahamnida ^_^ #bow


	7. No Air

AI (No Air)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Lay Zhang, Wu Yi Fan, Byun Baekhyun

Rate : nggak M banget sih … NC-17

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : _**NO COPAS**_ ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read), **TYPO(S)**

Author ….. ?

Ini chapter puanjang. Minta maaf banget ya readers, pasti bosen pas baca ini #bowbowbow . Ini chapter 6, dan sebenernya nggak NC NC banget sih, soalnya latarnya kan pas zaman Joseon gitu. Jadi, aku ngeluarin adegannya gabisa segamblang kayak di FF lain. Itu alesan kedua sih, alesan pertamanya … kalo buat NC pasti bener-bener jelek deh TT . Mianhamnida readersdeul … Jeongmal mianhamnida … TT . Tapi … RCL ya ! ^_^ #BOWBOWBOW

_No Air … Begin …_

Hari itu, adalah hari di mana aku melalui musim gugur pertamaku di Jepang. Pemandangan musim gugur yang terlihat di halaman depan paviliunku. Harus kuakui, semua daun gugur yang berserakan itu tampak sangat indah. Bertahun-tahun aku tinggal di istana Joseon, keluar masuk dengan mudah sebagai seorang pemusik. Tapi aku tidak pernah menjadi seorang pejabat ataupun bangsawan yang tinggal dalam paviliun mewah di sana. Karena itu aku sangat tertarik melihat daun-daun yang berguguran di halaman paviliunku.

Sudah dua bulan ini aku berstatus menjadi istri Oh Sehun, jenderal muda yang sangat gagah dan tampan. Dan sudah dua bulan pula musuhku semakin bertambah. Oh Sehun termasuk dalam daftar lelaki yang sangat disegani oleh seluruh wanita dari kalangan kasta manapun. Setiap kali diadakan pertemuan di dalam lingkungan kerajaan, selalu ada wanita yang memandangku dengan tatapan sinis mereka. Apalagi saat Oh Sehun sedang tidak bersamaku.

Hari itupun sama, saat aku berada di luar paviliun sambil menikmati udara musim gugur. Seorang wanita yang berpakaian layaknya seorang bengsawan melewati halaman paviliunku. Dia sangat cantik, tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, namun tatapannya padaku benar-benar sangat mengganggu.

"kau pasti Kim Jong In, istri Jenderal Oh yang berasal dari Joseon"

Tanpa rasa hormat, kata-kata itu diucapkan olehnya, dialek Tokyo yang sangat kental ditambah dengan nada suara ketusnya benar-benar sangat kentara mengatakan bahwa dia membenciku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan ularnya, seakan-akan berharap bahwa matanya dapat membunuhku atau mengubahku menjadi batu.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya, namun sepertinya ia tidak menyukainya.

"aku selalu heran dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa lelaki semenawan Jenderal Oh mau menikahimu. Seorang lelaki bodoh, pemusik amatir, dan tidak mempunyai sopan santun untuk menjawab pertanyaan seseorang"

Hembusan nafas panjang lolos dari batang hidungku. Si wanita semakin geram menatapku dan memaki-makiku dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Tangannya sudah akan menamparku, jika saja Oh Sehun tidak datang saat itu.

Wajah wanita itu berubah, sangat berbeda saat Oh Sehun berdiri di sebelahku. Oh Sehun menatap wanita itu dengan penuh tanda tanya lalu berbalik menatapku. Aku hanya menunduk dan malas menatap wajahnya. Entahlah, setiap ada wanita penggemarnya yang menemuiku dengan cara seperti ini, aku malah ikut membenci Oh Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun, dialah yang menyeretku menjadi istrinya dan juga membuatku menyukainya dan juga membuat jumlah para wanita yang membenciku semakin bertambah tiap jamnya.

"Aoko-san pergilah, para menteri telah menunggumu di paviliun utama. Bawa serta anak buahmu, pertemuannya telah usai. Dan pastikan mereka mendapatkan kepuasan yang pantas"

Sontak wajahku terangkat dan menatap si wanita yang dipanggil Aoko oleh Oh Sehun. Aoko tampak sangat patuh pada Oh Sehun sebelum raut malunya terlihat oleh wajahku.

Bibirku terangakat, senyuman mengejek terukir jelas di wajahku dan terlihat jelas oleh matanya. Dadakupun kembali kubusungkan dengan penuh percaya diri sambil mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"oh, rupanya kau seorang Geisha. Pantas kau terlihat sangat cantik dan pandai dalam berkata-kata"

Ucapku menyindirnya. Sedangakan Aoko pergi meninggalkanku setelah membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan meninggalkan umpatan dari mulutnya tanpa bersuara.

Senyumku pun terukir, dan tawa ringanku terdengar oleh telinga Oh Sehun. Namun dia hanya menatapku dengan senyuman indahnya. Senyuman yang selalu ia berikan untukku. Tangan kanannya menangkup lembut pipi kiriku dan kemudian mencium keningku cukup lama.

Tangannya kemudian menggandengku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam paviliun. Oh Sehun terlihat sangat tampan saat ia mengenakan baju samurai biru tuanya. Namun tidak bisa ia sembunyikan wajah berseri-serinya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"kau terlihat sangat senang, suamiku …"

Kami memang belum duduk saat itu, dan dalam kebudayaan Jepang itu dinilai tidak sopan. Tetapi Oh Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjalani hubungan kami tanpa peraturan yang mengikatnya.

"aku bisa bertemu istriku lagi setelah seminggu penuh bertugas di luar kota. Aku merindukanmu, dan sepertinya … kau semakin pintar dalam menggunakan kata-kata. Istriku ?"

Aku hanya mematrikan senyum termanisku pada Oh Sehun, menarik tangannya dan kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Di atas kasur gulung ini, semuanya terasa sangat indah jika Oh Sehun telah kembali padaku. Seminggu tanpa dirinya benar-benar terasa sangat aneh, aku harus memainkan music agar tidak merasa hampa. Namun haegeum yang diberikan oleh anak buah Oh Sehun jelas berbeda dengan haegeum yang biasa kumainkan, jadi aku tidak bisa memainkannya seperti biasanya. Karena itulah aku sangat merindukan suamiku, hanya dia yang dapat mengisi hari-hariku, entah hanya dengan bertatapan mata atau dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang biasa ia berikan.

Tangan kokohnya mengenggam hangat tanganku, sangat hangat. Hembusan udara musim gugur cukup membuat tubuhku bergidik kedinginan dalam pelukan Oh Sehun. Tapi Oh Sehun malah tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku.

"kau kedinginan sayang ?"

Seringkali ia memanggilku seperti itu, namun semburat merah pada pipiku sepertinya menjadi efek otomatis ketika ia memanggilku seperti itu.

"denganmu di sisiku, tanganmu yang mengatup pada tanganku, dan lenganmu yang melingkar pada tubuhku ? tidak … jikapun masih terasa dingin, aku tetap menyukainya"

Oh Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar dan memelukku semakin erat. Selimut yang sudah terbaring di atas kami ia rapatkan pada tubuhku. Mungkin dua bulan yang lalu ia telah menjadi lelaki iblis yang sangat kasar dan kejam, dan bahkan membunuh Jenderal Park, lelaki yang sebelumnya kucintai. Namun, saat ini hampir setiap hari aku selalu ingin berada di sisinya, memeluknya saat ia berada dalam kesulitan, menciumnya saat dia menginginkanku.

Dua bulan mungkin bukanlah waktu yang lama, bahkan terlampau singkat bagi seseorang untuk melupakan segala citra buruk dan kenangan yang mengerikan. Tapi bagiku, dua bulan adalah waktu yang sangat berarti untuk melupakan segalanya dan memulai hidup baruku sebagai istri dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Kami tertidur di paviliun itu. Siang itu, adalah siang dengan udara terdingin dan pelukan terhangat yang diberikan oleh suamiku. Deru nafasnya yang berada persis di hadapanku masih dapat kurasakan hingga saat ini. Yang membuatku merindukannya kembali.

Mataku terbuka dan dengan spontan mengeluarkan cahaya senangnya saat melihat Oh Sehun yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya, badannya yang menghadap ke arah ku membuatku semakin mengagumi garis ketampanan yang terukir di wajahnya. Sejenak setelah memandanginya dengan berbagai pujian yang ada di kepalaku, bibirku beranjak untuk mencium keningnya. Saat tertidur, Oh Sehun lebih terlihat seperti seseorang yang rapuh dan rindu akan orang-orang terdekatnya ataupun keluarganya.

Mengingat tentang cerita keluarga Oh Sehun, dia selalu menolak untuk menceritakannya padaku. Satu petunjuk kecil yang kutahu tentang keluarganya adalah di saat aku mendengarkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi pembicaraannya dengan Panglima Xi tempo hari.

Sepahit itukah cerita hidupnya ? itukah yang membuatnya memihak Jepang dan berbalik melawan tanah jati dirinya di Joseon ? Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

Suara kicau burung yang berasal dari jendela paviliun mengalihkan perhatianku. Tubuhku terduduk dan menatap burung itu seraya tersenyum. Berkata dalam senyuman bahwa itu burung terindah yang pernah kulihat di sekitar paviliunku.

Tubuh Oh Sehun bergeser dan lenguhannya terdengar olehku. Matanya mengerjap lalu tersenyum saat melihat istrinya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan cintanya. Suamiku benar-benar sangat ahli dalam membuat pipiku mengeluarkan semburat merah malu.

"kau harus tahu bahwa kau terlihat lebih indah jika dipandang seperti ini"

Ucapnya masih dengan suara mengantuknya.

Tawa kecilku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Sangat jarang melihat Oh Sehun tersipu saat mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat manis kepadaku.

"kalau begitu tetaplah terbaring seperti ini"

Mendengar ucapanku padanya, dia malah mendudukkan posisinya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Bibirnya menciumku sejenak lalu tangannya beranjak menyusuri punggung sempitku.

Sebenarnya, kami belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim bahkan semenjak kami menikah. Walaupun aku tahu Oh Sehun sangat menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Hanya saja, aku belum siap untuk melakukannya. Dan aku senang Oh Sehun mengerti dan menepis nafsunya untuk tidak memaksaku melakukan hubungan itu dengannya.

Kami menghentikan ciuman itu saat pelayan yang ada di luar mengabarkan bahwa ayah dan ibuku ingin bertemu denganku.

Sebenarnya, setelah insiden pernikahanku dengan Oh Sehun. Dia membebaskan kedua orang tuaku dan berjanji akan melindungiku. Orang tuaku sangat tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya, atau bahkan ketika ia bersumpah. Namun lama kelamaan mereka sadar bahwa tidak ada hal yang perlu dipertahankan lagi. Mereka adalah budak sekaligus mertua Jenderal Oh Sehun. Jadi pada akhirnya mereka menerima kebaikan Oh Sehun.

"aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah pulang, tuan"

Ucap ayahku dengan penuh rasa hormat dan membungkukkan badannya saat melihat Oh Sehun yang duduk di sampingku.

Terkadang melihatnya bersikap seperti itu kepada menantunya sendiri membuatku ingin memukul Oh Sehun karena ayahkulah yang harus menghormatinya. Tapi niat itu selalu kuurungkan saat Oh Sehun menatap ayah dan ibuku dengan tatapan yang sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Ia menitahkan orang tuaku untuk duduk di hadapan mereka sambil tersenyum sayang pada mereka. Ibuku menyukainya, tentu saja, ingat kan saat aku mengatakan bahwa Oh Sehun mampu menyihir seluruh kalangan wanita ? kurasa ibuku berada dalam pengaruh sihirnya. Sedangkan ayahku hanya tersenyum dan melihat Oh Sehun sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"apa ada yang bisa kubantu ? ayah ? ibu ?"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun saat itu adalah kata-kata terhalusnya yang pernah kudengar.

"ah … tidak … kami hanya ingin menemui Jong In setelah tiga hari tidak bertemu dengannya. Sebagai lelaki yang mencintainya, pasti anda tahu bagaimana rasanya … ahaha"

Kami berdua (aku dan Oh Sehun) sama-sama dibuat malu oleh perkataan ayahku. Tapi kurasa aku benar-benar sangat payah dalam menyembunyikan semburat merah pada pipi dan juga seluruh wajahku. Lain dengan Oh Sehun yang menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan dan kata-katanya yang membuatku rona merah pada kedua pipiku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan berbicara dengan istriku. Sepertinya, Jong In juga sangat merindukan kalian. Baru saja dia memelukku dengan sangat erat, kurasa aku telah menjadi pelampiasan yang kurang sesuai untuk kerinduan Jong In pada kedua orang tuanya. Haha …"

Kemudian Oh Sehun meninggalkan kami bertiga dalam kamar kecil paviliun ini. Namun wajah ayahku berubah menjadi sangat tegang saat Oh Sehun menutup pintu paviliun dan meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Wajah ibuku juga senada dengan raut yang diperlihatkan oleh ayahku. Mereka berdua memandangku penuh dengan rasa sayang, namun … dari wajahnya aku bisa mencium berita buruk yang akan disampaikan oleh mereka.

"Jong In, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan kabar ini pada Jenderal Besar Oh. Namun nyawanya telah berada dalam ambang bahaya yang sangat besar"

Pikiranku kalut saat itu, ayah mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat tegang dan raut wajah panic. Suaranya membisik dan berkali-kali melihat ke belakang dan sekitar seakan takut ada yang mengawasinya.

"tunggu, ayah … apa maksudmu ?"

"Jenderal Oh sedang diincar nak, suamimu … kau harus menyelamatkannya"

Suara ibu yang juga membisik semakin memperparah keadaan. Jika ibuku telah memperingatkanku tentang sesuatu, maka persoalan besar memang sedang terjadi di antara penduduk Joseon.

"ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian dengar"

"kami sedang memasuki sel pagi tadi saat sekelompok pengawal sedang beristirahat. Para tahanan Joseon membicarakan sesuatu mengenai Jenderal Besar Oh, mereka merencanakan pembunuhan, penyergapan dan pemberontakan. Kami tidak tahu apalagi yang mereka bicarakan karena kami bergegas keluar saat mendengar semua itu. Namun, mereka menyebutkan satu nama yang membuat ayah dan ibu ketakutan. Jenderal Park Chanyeol"

Mulutku menganga lebar dan mataku seakan hampir keluar dari kelopaknya. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan saat mendengar cerita orang tuaku, jika itu semua menyangkut Jenderal Park yang juga rival dan lawan sepadan Oh Sehun, maka ini adalah persoalan yang gawat.

"tapi Jenderal Park … dia …"

"mati, ibu tahu itu … Salah satu sumber mengatakan bahwa dia masih hidup, saat mayatnya dihanyutkan di sungai, salah satu pengawal Joseon yang masih hidup menemukannya. Dia berhasil bertahan hidup … dan dia mengatakan … dia mengatakan bahwa … dia harus mendapatkanmu kembali setelah menghabisi nyawa Oh Sehun"

Kenyataan bahwa Jenderal Park telah dibunuh oleh Oh Sehun saat itu benar-benar tidak terbantahkan. Namun ketika kemunculannya terdengar oleh telingaku, hal itu menjadi ketakutan terbesarku saat itu.

Perasaan itu muncul saat aku tidak sengaja beberapa kali melihat Oh Sehun yang berendam di danau yang tidak jauh dari sana. Bekas cambukan dan sabetan pedang yang menyayat panjang di seluruh punggungnya terlihat jelas oleh mataku saat itu. Bahkan saat itu orang tuaku juga melihatnya. Saat aku bertanya tentang luka itu, dia tidak mau menjawab namun hanya menatap kosong pada arah lain. Karena semakin penasaran, ibuku pun juga bertanya hal yang sama pada Oh Sehun, bukan hal mudah butuh beberapa cara untuk mendesaknya untuk mengatakan seluruh ceritanya pada ibu. Namun pada hari di mana Oh Sehun berendam air panas, entahlah tapi ibu mengatakan padaku bahwa dia terlihat sangat pusing seakan memikirkan sesuatu, ibuku pun mendekat dan bertanya padanya, tetapi Oh Sehun malah menangis dalam pelukan ibu dan kemudian menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya di masa lalu. Ibuku berkata, saat melihat Oh Sehun menangis dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan rapuh hingga ibu bersumpah tidak ingin melihat atau bahkan hanya mendengar suara Jenderal Park. Saat aku bertanya kenapa Oh Sehun menangis, ayah dan ibu menolak bercerita padaku karena mereka sudah bersumpah pada Oh Sehun untuk tidak menceritakannya padaku.

Ibuku tidak kuat menahan tangis saat menyelesaikan perkataannya padaku. Ayahku tampak sangat kacau sambil memeluk ibu yang sudah tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan tubuhku masih bergertar ketakutan sambil memikirkan cara, bagaimana menyampaikan berita ini kepada Oh Sehun.

"lelaki biadab itu … aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya menyentuh menantuku ! ataupun mendapatkan putraku !"

Penuturan ibuku seakan penuh akan sarat dendam di dalamnya. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya dia dan ayah membenci Jenderal Park. Dulu dia sangat menghormati jenderal tampan itu.

Malam itu, Oh Sehun kembali datang ke paviliunku dengan memakai kimono biru tuanya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan, namun hatiku seakan menjerit saat mengingat seluruh berita buruk yang dibawa oleh kedua orang tuaku. Bayangan Oh Sehun dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah tiba-tiba hadir dalam penglihatanku, tubuhku bergidik ngeri. Aku tidak mau suamiku mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu.

Oh Sehun melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tapi bibirnya sedikit tersenyum saat melihatku yang menggerai rambut hitam sebahuku. Tubuhku masih terbungkus oleh kimono dalam yang berwarna putih (sedikit transparan) karena aku memang sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Mungkin, di matanya aku terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan.

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi hal itu jelas sangat tampak pada kedua bola matanya.

Langkah kakinya berakhir saat berada tepat di sebelahku, lalu kemudian dia melepas kimono birunya dan menjatuhkannya tepat di sebelah dirinya berdiri. Dan kemudian, hanya kimono putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya, ia duduk di sebelahku lalu membelai pipiku halus.

Sejujurnya, darahku berdesir sangat cepat saat Oh Sehun membuka kimono birunya. Dengan kimono dalam itu, bentuk tubuh atletisnya semakin tercetak jelas. Bahunya yang sangat lebar dan perutnya yang berotot, bayangan saat melihat tubuh Oh Sehun beberapa waktu sebelumya terlintas di pikiranku.

Tangannya kokohnya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang kecilku, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa pinggangku rapuh, bahkan sebuah batu kerikil yang dilempar asal saja dapat mematahkannya. Namun saat itu ia malah memeluk pinggangku dengan sangat erat dan mendekap tubuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Rambut Oh Sehun yang dipangkas cepak, memang berbeda dari jenderal-jenderal di Jepang pada umumnya. Dia memberitahuku bahwa rambutnya menjadi cepak dikarenakan upacara pegabdian pada Yamato Kuresai, sebagai prajuritnya ia harus memangkas pendek rambutnya bahkan bisa dibilang sedikit botak. Itu adalah cerita yang sudah bertahun-tahun sebelumnya terjadi, dan rambut Oh Sehun kini tumbuh semakin panjang. Namun tetap saja, masih jauh untuk dikatakan rambut yang panjang untuk seorang lelaki.

Tapi aku suka, itu membuatnya terlihat lebih berkarisma dan tampan di mataku.

"kau pasti kedinginan, musim gugur di sini berbeda dengan di Joseon. Lebih dingin, dan angin lebih sering berhembus. Apa karena itu kau datang ke paviliunku ? mencari kehangatan, suamiku ?"

Oh Sehun memamerkan gigi taring kecilnya saat aku menggodanya. Mati-matian aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat tegang di matanya karena berita yang telah kudengar. Untungnya, Oh Sehun tidak dapat mencium ketakutanku dan membalas perkataanku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"jika memang angin berhembus adalah alasanku untuk datang ke sini, maka kau tidak akan pernah merindukanku sayang"

Oh Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipiku, menciumya sekilas lalu beranjak mencium hidungku. Kami berdua mengeluarkan tawa ringan kami, merasa bahagia atas kebersamaan yang menyelimuti paviliun itu.

Saat tawa kami berhenti, Oh Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan sayangnya. Namun lama kurasa matanya seakan menghipnotis jiwaku, tubuhnya bergeser mendekat padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya, namun tubuhku menurut dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku. Sekalipun itu adalah hal yang dulunya tidak kusukai.

Gambaran Oh Sehun saat ia menindih tubuhku masih sangat jelas terekam dalam setiap kepingan memori otakku. Dikulumnya bibirku dengan sangat lembut namun dengan tempo yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menginginkanku dan ingin mendapatku seutuhnya di malam itu. Dada kami yang berkuran sama terasa membentur saat helaan dan hembusan nafas sama-sama terdengar dalam naungan paviliun kecil itu. Tangan kokoh Oh Sehun mulai membuka kimono putihku dan ciumannya beralih menuju leherku, dia menyesapnya dengan sangat bernafsu. Aku merasa wajar karena seorang lelaki memang akan mengalami fase ini setelah menikah sekalipun pernikahan mereka adalah pernikahan sesama jenis, dan yang kutahu, fase Oh Sehun dimulai di malam itu.

Tubuhku serasa terbakar oleh api yang begitu nikmat, itulah yang kurasakan saat Oh Sehun menciumi seluruh bagian tubuhku dan menyesap beberapa bagian sensitifku, meniup-niup bagian bawahku dan sedikit memijatnya. Aku tidak ingat berapa banyak desahan yang kukeluarkan di malam itu, dan aku tidak akan menulis tentang bagaimana suara desahan terdengar. Intinya, itu adalah malam pertama kami berdua, dan hanya beberapa bagian saja yang akan kutulis di kertas ini.

Tubuh Oh Sehun memasuki tubuhku dalam sekali hentakan, dan itu lebih sakit ketimbang ditusuk dengan belati perak sekalipun. Atau perasaan itu ada karena memang ini adalah kali pertamaku melakukannya.

Temperatur yang ada di paviliun itu terasa semakin meninggi saat suara Oh Sehun dan suaraku beradu menggema di seluruh ruangan paviliun. Keringatku bercucuran, cairan putihku telah keluar beberapa kali dan tubuhku benar-benar penat. Tetapi Oh Sehun masih tidak mau menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya, seolah-olah ia sangat menikmati aktifitas malam mini dengan seluruh jiwanya karena aku tidak pernah melihat Oh Sehun lebih bersemangat dibandingkan malam itu.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama tepatnya kami melakukan aktifitas yang melelahkan itu, walaupun .. ya .. jujur saja, aku sangat menyukainya dan sangat menikmatinya. Tapi di pagi hari saat kami berdua masih tertidur dalam paviliun, angina dingin kembali menyeruak dan mulai membekukan tubuh telanjangku kembali.

Selimut yang ada di atasku kuangkat hingga menyingkap penuh seluruh tubuhku, namun tangan Oh Sehun lebih cepat, dia memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat. Sadar atau tidak dia melakukannya, pipiku pasti sudah semerah buah apel saat Oh Sehun melakukannya.

Sejenak kemudian, aku mencoba setenang mungkin untuk tidak membangunkan suamiku dari tidurnya. Tetapi tubuhku terasa terlalu dingin jika terus dibiarkan telanjang seperti ini. Baru saja kakiku akan menggapai kimono putih yang ada di bawah kasur, Oh Sehun terbangun. Dia menatapku penuh keheranan saat melihat posisiku yang aneh dengan kaki kanan yang mengangkat dan kepala yang tak sepenuhnya berada di atas bantal.

Oh Sehun menguap tanpa peduli ada aku di sisinya, lalu memelukku kembali. Mendekapku dengan sayang dan mencium keningku sebagai pelengkapnya.

"selamat pagi, istriku. Pasti kau sangat lelah, maaf, kau tidak menunjukkan perlawanan jadi aku melanjutkannya"

Menurutmu nada apa yang digunakannya ? Jika kau berfikir nada romantislah yang diucapkan oleh Oh Sehun pada saat ia mengatakan itu, salah. Dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat angkuh dengan wajahnya yang juga menunjukkan bahwa ia telah berhasil menaklukanku.

"lebih dari lelah sayang, aku kedinginan"

Ucapku dengan sarkas padanya, namun hal itu malah membuatnya tertawa dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Akupun mengikutinya sambil menyilangkan tanganku dan menatap sebal pada suamiku itu.

Oh Sehun berhenti tertawa, namun senyumannya masih terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Dia kemudian mengambil kimono putih yang ada di bawahnya lalu ditangkupnya tubuhku dengan kain itu. Sebagai seorang istri, ini memang perlakuan yang wajar dari seorang suami. Namun tidak wajar juga jika kau tidak merona akan perlakuannya yang seperti itu.

Oh Sehun menatapku dalam-dalam dan mengusap rambut panjangku dengan sayang. Matanya semakin menerawang ke dalam mataku dan menemukan sebuah kenyamanan di sana, tatapannya tidak berpaling dariku selama beberapa saat. Kepalanya mendekat pada kepalaku yang sudah membantur dinding paviliun. Bibirnya kembali mengunciku dalam permainan indahnya. Sebelum …

"Sehun-sama ! terjadi pemberontakan di antara tawanan Joseon !"

Suara seorang pengawal dari luar paviliun jelas membuat Oh Sehun memalingkan perhatiannya dariku. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, ketakutan menjalar di seluruh nadiku. Tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh begitu saja dan membuat Oh Sehun khawatir padaku.

Dia dengan sigap memakai kimono putihnya dan segera melapisinya dengan kimono biru tuanya. Seolah melupakanku yang masih dalam ketakutan, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku, namun tanganku mencegahnya. Kau pasti tahu kenapa, aku takut Jenderal Park ada di liar sana.

Aku tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang hanya tertutup dengan selembar kimono putih yang belum tertutup sempurna. Aku hanya ingin suamiku selamat.

"Jong In, kau harus di sini … jangan keluar. Aku akan membawa kedua orang tuamu ke sini. Jangan keluar, terlalu berbahaya"

"Sehun-sama … kau … berjanjilah kau akan kembali …"

Oh Sehun menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Dia memelukku dan mendekapku sangat erat. Mengelus rambut hitamku dengan jemari kokohnya. Mataku sembab karena air mata, dan dia menciumnya, mencium bibirku dan keningku.

"ini hanya pemberontakan kecil istriku, jangan menangis …"

"tapi jika Jenderal park ada di sana …"

Mulutku memang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia dalam waktu yang lama, terlebih jika itu menyangkut jiwa seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Tubuh Oh Sehun membeku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Di carinya sesuatu yang kusembunyikan darinya.

"ka .. kau … apa maksudmu ? Park Chanyeol ? apa dia …"

"aku mendengar kabar dia masih hidup, Tolong berhati-hatilah … aku sangat mencintaimu"

Oh Sehun mengenggam tanganku kuat-kuat. Mataku masih sembab dengan air mata ketakutan yang masih trus mengalir dari kelopak mataku.

Ciuman Oh Sehun kembali terasa di atas kulit bibirku.

"seorang samurai akan selalu melindungi apa yang berharga baginya. Dan kau adalah hal yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jong In"

Kalimat terakhir itu ia ucapkan sebelum ia bergegas pergi keluar dari paviliun itu. Tubuh kecilku meringkuk sendirian dalam kerapuhan di setiap bagiannya, tangisanku belum juga reda, dan ketakutanku semakin menjadi setiap nama Park Chanyeol muncul dalam ingatanku.

_No Air … End …_

Capek ? iya Bosen ? iya … Kepanjangan ? sangat .. TT chapter depan kuusahain lebih ringkas lagi ya, dan nggak terlalu bertele-tele kayak gini. Chapter depan kayaknya puncak klimaksnya. Amin deh, semoga dapat inspirasi … Ini dibuat barengan sama streaming Showcasenya EXO. Jadi, ya … cukup menderita juga TT . terima kasih banyak bagi readers yang udah RCL dari chapter 1 … LOVE YOU … :* 3 Maaf Cuma ini inspirasi yang bisa kutumpahkan di chapter ini #Bowbow . Itu aja sih dari aku, RCL juseyo …


	8. My Beloved Ronin

AI (My Beloved Ronin)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Lay Zhang, Wu Yi Fan, Byun Baekhyun

Rate : T

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : _**NO COPAS**_ ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read), **TYPO(S)**

Author ….. ?

Sangat berterima kasih atas readers yang sudah RCL :* Love you … ^^ . Tolong kalau chapter ini kepanjangan, silahkan dikritik ya … karena Chapter ini juga nggak sesuai janji. Ini bukan Klimaks. Karena rencananya mau ada 10 chapter jadi mungkin klimaksnya ada di chapter 8 atau 9 TT . Mohon maaf readers …. #bowbow maaf karena nggak bisa yang kalian inginkan TT

_My Beloved Ronin … Begin …_

Pemberontakan, kebakaran, ayah dan ibuku tidak datang lebih awal mungkin aku sudah terbakar dalam keadaan –setengah- telanjang dalam paviliun kecilku. Dalam balutan kimono putih dan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Sangat menyedihkan. Penduduk Joseon tidak menganggap kami sebagai musuh, tentu tidak. Tapi Oh Sehun adalah incaran utama mereka.

Mereka membawa obor yang berhasil membakar seluruh paviliunku. Mereka mengira Oh Sehun sedang berada di sana. Di saat asap mulai memenuhi ruang hampa di sekitarku, pintu paviliun terbuka. Aku melihat ayah dan ibuku yang berlari panik saat melihat tubuhku terbujur lemas di dalam kepungan asap. Sebelum mereka sempat membawaku pergi, aku telah kehilangan kesadaranku.

Saat terbangun, aku telah berada di dalam gua, dengan kimono hitam yang sudah menempel rapi pada tubuhku. Di sebelah kiriku perapian kecil menyala-nyala menghangatkan tubuhku, dan di depanku tampak ayah dan ibuku yang sedang membersihkan luka Oh Sehun.

Tentu aku terkejut dan seketika bangun saat melihat suamiku dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Perutnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah, bibirnya memutih, keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari dahinya. Matanya melihatku lemah sambil terbujur tanpa daya di depanku. Air mataku kembali menetes saat tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, aku menciumnya, berbisik padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun suaraku yang bergetar ketakutan sepertinya tidak banyak membantu.

"KATAKAN PADAKU DI MANA PARK CHANYEOL !"

Saat aku tersadar sepenuhnya, kami tidak hanya berempat di sana. Seorang pemuda, yang aku yakini adalah Panglima Xi berada di sana. Dia berteriak menginterogasi seseorang tak jauh dari posisi kami. Orang itu, bermata kecil indah, tubuhnya kecil namun sedikit berisi, seorang polisi. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah bawahan Jenderal Park yang selalu berpatroli dengannya.

Mataku menatap mereka lama, hingga lelaki itu menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Panglima Xi semakin mencengkeram kerah hanbok putih kusamnya, menatap matanya tajam. Meminta dengan paksa atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya pada lelaki itu.

Dia seorang polisi, dan harus kau tahu bahwa polisi bukanlah benteng yang mudah untuk ditembus pendiriannya. Karena lelah atas usahanya yang tidak membuahkan hasil, Panglima Xi melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tubuh pemuda itu telah terikat dengan sempurna, dan dengan tali sebesar itu, kau tidak usah bertanya bagaimana rasanya. Panglima Xi mencambuk lelaki itu, cambukan itu bersuara hampir seperti petir yang menggelegar di malam hari. Lelaki itu meringis kesakitan namun tetap tidak mau memberikan jawaban.

"Xi Luhan ! Berhenti !"

Oh Sehun bangkit, ya .. dengan luka yang ada di perutnya dan kondisinya yang sangat kritis itu. Mataku menatapnya takjub, suaranya masih lantang dan auranya masih berpendar terang seperti Jenderal di medan perang. Asal kau tahu saja, luka seserius itu mungkin bisa membunuhmu dalam waktu 1 jam. Tapi bagi Oh Sehun, kematian sepertinya akan menjadi hal termudah yang akan ditangkisnya.

Panglima Xi menatap suamiku, matanya merah penuh amarah. Wajahnya tegang dan lotot-otot lehernya timbul dengan sangat jelas di antara kulit putihnya. Entahlah, tapi dengan cahaya redup yang hanya berasal dari perapian kecil yang berada di belakangku, Panglima Xi terlihat cantik bukan tampan. Tapi sangat cantik.

"jangan menyiksanya, jika kau ingin lebih baik bunuh saja dia"

"dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu di mana Park Chanyeol berada setelah menusukmu dari belakang"

Aku kembali menatap Oh Sehun. Melihat luka yang dipegangnya.

"sekeras apapun kau mencoba, dia tidak akan membuka mulutnya. Istirahatlah"

Panglima Xi meninggalkan lelaki itu sambil mengusap wajahnya, terlihat sangat tertekan. Dia duduk di samping perapian sambil meminum minuman yang ditawarkan ibuku. Wajahnya tampak sangat resah, matanya menatap api yang ada di depannya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Oh Sehun menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut lalu menatap wajahku sayang. Membelai rambutku dan mencium keningku lama. Senyumnya seolah menjadi penenang bagi jiwaku, tapi darah yang terus mengalir di bawahnya semakin menambah kecemasanku.

"apa benar, Jenderal Park yang menusukmu ?"

Oh Sehun mengangguk lemah. Meringis kesakitan saat lukanya kembali dibalut oleh ibuku.

"lalu, siapa lelaki itu ?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Polisi Joseon, kaki tangan Park Chanyeol"

Mataku kembali menatap lelaki kecil yang meringis kesakitan karena luka cambuknya. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan hati-hati kulepaskan tali-tali besar yang melilit tangannya.

"kau selalu seperti ini Kim Jong In, terlalu baik bagi seorang manusia"

Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman lemahnya.

Aku menggiringnya menuju perapian membaringkannya lebih dekat agar dia mendapatkan kehangatan yang cukup. Satu alasan kenapa aku memabantunya, dia bukanlah kaki tangan setia Jenderal Park. Saat aku mendengar namanya dari Oh Sehun, aku mengingatnya, lelaki bertubuh kecil yang pernah dibuat Jenderal Park menderita sebelum memasukkannya dalam akademi kepolisian Joseon. Rumor yang kudengar, dia menyimpan dendam tersendiri pada Jenderal Park.

"dia menjebak suamimu dan memberikan kesempatan pada Park Chanyeol untuk membunuh suamimu. Jika aku tidak datang di saat yang tepat mungkin Jenderal Oh sudah mati"

Panglima Xi menatap sinis padaku.

"dia seorang manusia, dan dia layak mendapatkan apa yang kau dapat"

"tidak setelah dia menikam suamimu !"

"HENTIKAN !"

Panglima Xi dan aku masih saling menatap sinis satu sama lain, bahkan setelah Oh Sehun menghentikan pertengkaran kami berdua. Kemarahan menguasainya, aku tidak menyalahkannya. Oh Sehun adalah sahabat karib yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya lebih dari satu kali. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa pemberontakan itu telah membuatnya seperti ini.

Lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menatapku dengan tatapan ibanya. Tanganku kembali bergerak mengompres beberapa lukanya. Dan dapat kupastikan Panglima Xi sangat membenci hal itu.

"tidurlah, maka kau tidak akan merasakan sakitnya"

Lelaki Byun itu kemudian tidur, memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

"kau boleh menginterogasinya saat dia sudah lebih baik, paling tidak .. sampai dia bangun"

Ucapku pada Panglima Xi. Namun aku tidak berharap lebih, aku sudah tahu bahwa dia akan mengacuhkanku.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menginap di dalam gua, dan seperti kebanyakan orang, aku gagal untuk memejamkan mataku. Saat aku memilih untuk terjaga, aku melihat Oh Sehun. Dengan mata sendu ia memandang perapian kecil di depannya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat mata Oh Sehun memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Bukan dendam, tapi dia terlihat sangat rapuh dalam pendaran cahaya redup yang menyinari wajahnya.

Dalam diam, aku menatap wajahnya. Berharap ia tidak menemukan mataku yang terbuka dalam balutan selimut hitam di atasku. Mata Oh Sehun terpejam lama, lalu terbuka kembali.

"aku pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan, bukan begitu istriku ?"

Oh Sehun tersenyum, senyum yang menyakitkan. Seperti naluri istri pada umumnya, aku mendekat. Duduk di sebelahnya sambil membelai lembut bahu lebarnya. Bahu itu terlihat kokoh saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, namun saat itu, bahu kokoh itu seolah merosot memebawa beban kesedihan yang amat berat.

Pandanganku beralih pada Panglima Xi. Matanya terpejam, namun sarat kesedihan dan kerapuhan yang sama sangat terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"jika aku tidak bisa mengontrol kesedihan dan kemarahanku, maka aku pasti akan mencambuk Byun Baekhyun atau bahkan memperkosamu sebagai pelampiasan kemarahanku"

Oh Sehun masih menatap api di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan raut wajah terkejutku saat dia meneyebut 'memperkosamu' di tengah-tengah perkataannya. Aku tahu Oh Sehun adalah Jenderal tampan yang berfikiran liar, namun meskipun aku istrinya, aku selalu ketakutan saat dia mengatakan hal-hal tidak senonoh seperti itu.

"kau tidak perlu memaksaku. Aku milikmu"

Oh Sehun tersenyum, memperlihatkan lengkungan bibir manis yang tampak sangat tampan di wajahnya. Tapi tetap dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Yamato-sama tewas"

"itukah yang membuat Panglima Xi sangat marah ?"

Suamiku kembali menghembuskan nafasnya secara pelan. Tatapannya semakin kental akan sarat keputusasaan yang kuat. Aku kembali memeluknya, tapi itu tidak membantu banyak.

"kematian Yamato-sama membuat kami berdua menjadi kaum Ronin, secara tidak langsung. Sang samurai tanpa tuan. Tanpa tahu ke mana tujuan kami berdua, tanpa tahu …"

Oh Sehun berhenti sejenak. Tangan kanannya terulur ke belakang, mengambil pedangnya yang sudah bersimbah darah. Menatapnya sendu …

"…tanpa tahu untuk siapa pedang ini dipertahankan. Kaum Ronin hanya tahu cara berbuat onar dengan keahlian pedang mereka. Dan … aku tidak mau menjadi salah satu di antara mereka"

Entah karena jalinan cinta kami yang kuat, atau hal lainnya. Jantungku seolah berdenyut sakit saat melihat Oh Sehun mengatakannya. Pengucapan yang tegas jelas terdengar dari suaranya, namun matanya yang berkaca-kaca seolah tak bisa berbohong. Bahwa Oh Sehun benar-benar sedang berada dalam keterpurukannya.

Perlahan, tanganku terulur untuk mengambil pedangnya. Membersihkannya dengan kain putih yang kutemukan di bawahku, dengan air yang berada di sebelahku aku membersihkannya secara hati-hati. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pedang adalah bentuk lain dari hati samurai, jadi aku tidak akan menghancurkan atau mematahkan hati suamiku.

"terakhir kali, kau mengatakan padaku. Bahwa seorang samurai akan melindungi apa yang berharga baginya, dan aku adalah milikmu yang berharga, jadi setidaknya pedang ini masih memiliki sesuatu yang harus dilindunginya"

Oh Sehun menatapku. Matanya seolah membenarkan semua pernyataanku, bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya yang sangat berharga baginya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya padaku. Bukan ciuman bernafsu yang ia berikan sepertinya, namun ciuman itu adalah ciuman dengan makna terdalam yang pernah kudapat darinya.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, matanya menatapku sayang. Membelai rambutku yang sudah terurai ke bawah. Tangannya beranjak mengelus pipiku.

"terima kasih, Kim Jong In"

Pagi hari di gua terasa lebih lembab karena embun-embun yang mengendap semalaman. Namun udara di sana terasa lebih segar, meskipun sedikit banyak lumut yang sedikit menggangguku dan rintik-rintik hujan yang terdengar dari dalam gua.

Oh Sehun masih setia menempatkan lengan panjangnya pada tubuh kecilku. Kuakui, badanku memang terlampau kurus bagi seorang pria. Gelagat tubuhnya saat aku bangun mengatakan bahwa dia masih tetap berada dalam arungan mimpinya, yang berarti dia masih tertidur pulas. Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatku untuk tetap tidur di sebelahnya.

Aku terbangun saat perutku mengeluarkan raungan kelaparannya. Tapi saat aku melihat sekitar, tidak ada apapun dalam gua. Ibu dan ayahku juga belum terjaga dari tidurnya. Karena tidak ada jalan lain, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar gua untuk mendapatkan beberapa ubi atau buah untuk dimakan.

"kurasa masih terlalu basah untuk berjalan keluar"

Panglima Xi menyadarkan lamunanku saat langkahku terhenti di depan mulut gua. Tubuh Panglima Xi tidak lebih tinggi dari tubuhku, namun garis wajah dan otot tangannya terlihat jelas bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang jantan. Namun itu tidak berarti aku tidak jantan, maksudku aku juga seorang laki-laki, tapi … ya … aku menyandang status 'istri' dengan kelaminku yang sangat jelas ini.

Aku melihat Panglima Xi yang berjalan mendekatiku, lalu berkacak pinggang di sebelahku. Dia terlihat tampan.

"basah bukan menjadi masalah bagiku ketika aku lapar"

"wah, pasti kau sangat lapar hingga kau berhenti di sini dan bukannya menerobos hujan"

Terkadang, manusia dengan wajah tampan memang sangat menyebalkan. Lihat saja Oh Sehun dengan sifat buruknya. Contoh lain ? Panglima Xi Luhan.

"seorang Panglima gagah sepertimu pasti mau membantu istri rapuh seorang Jenderal kan ?"

Harus kuakui, aku cukup lihai menggunakan lidahku untuk membunuh lawan bicaraku. Buktinya, Panglima Xi tampak terkesiap dengan jawabanku. Dia menatapku menyelidik lalu beralih masuk ke dalam. Hanya untuk mengambil pedang dan busurnya.

"aku akan berburu, lebih baik anda masuk Jong In-sama"

"dengan senang hati. Jangan sampai tubuhmu basah"

Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa Panglima Xi berwajah tampan. Namun aku juga selalu berkata bahwa dia perlu mendapatkan sedikit pelajaran.

Dilihat dari ekspresinya, aku berhasil membuatnya dongkol. Tapi seringaiannya padaku. Sulit dijelaskan, tapi jika aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun, mungkin Panglima Xi lah yang akan berhasil mendapatkan hatiku.

Tidak lama setelah Panglima Xi pergi, satu-persatu dari penghuni gua mulai bangun. Oh Sehun tampak sangat bugar bahkan ketika tubuhnya dililit dengan kain kasa pembalut luka. Byun Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki luka seserius Oh Sehun masih sedikit meringis saat bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Suamiku memang sangat hebat.

Oh Sehun melihatku yang berada di depan mulut gua, duduk di salah satu batu sambil menengadahkan tanganku. Menangkap titik-titik air hujan lalu mengalirkannya dengan lembut di salah satu daun lebar di depanku. Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku, Oh Sehun sudah berjongkok di depanku sambil meniup salah satu titik air hujan yang masih menempel pada tanganku.

Oh Sehun tersenyum manis saat titik air itu mengalir lembut, bersembunyi di belakang tanganku. Aku menatapnya lembut, memberikannya senyuman indah di pagi pertamanya di dalam gua ini.

"pagi yang basah, suamiku …"

"ya, tapi tampak manis dengan senyumanmu di pagi ini"

Aku sangat mencintai Oh Sehun, tentu saja, dia suamiku. Tapi sepertinya dunia sangat membenci itu. Ketika kami baru saja melampiaskan rasa cinta kami ketika sebuah anak panah menancap di batu yang kududuki.

Oh Sehun dengan sigap mencabut anak panah itu, lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam gua. Dia melihat anak panah itu dengan seksama, diusap kasar bulu yang ada di ujung anak panah itu. Sesaat setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam gua dan menggambil pedangnya. Matanya tampak was-was melihat sekeliling gua.

Aku melihat Byun Baekhyun yang berada di belakangku, tampak mengamati anak panah itu juga. Matanya memicing, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Aku melihatnya, mataku memaksanya meminta penjelasan atas anak panah itu.

"Park Chanyeol ada di sini"

Dengan badan bergetar aku kembali berpaling pada Oh Sehun. Matanya masih was-was melihat sekitar. Dengan berpegang pada sebuah pedang besar di tangannya dia tampak siap bertarung di antara rintikan air yang datang dari atas di pagi itu.

"masuk ke dalam, bawa orang tuamu dan belati yang kuberikan padamu"

Mata Oh Sehun tampak berapi-api. Jiwa kepemimpinannya sangat terlihat dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun aku membenci situasi seperti ini. Tidak bisakah Jenderal 'sialan' Park itu memberi kami waktu untuk saling berciuman atau apapun itu. Mengingat dia yang juga menyukaiku, kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

"aku bisa melindunginya"

Byun Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan tegas menatap Oh Sehun dengan matanya yang memperlihatkan keyakinannya di sana.

"percayalah …"

Oh Sehun menimbang-nimbang tentang tawaran Baekhyun. Namun sebelum ia memutuskannya, sebuah anak hampir menembus kepalanya, hanya jika ia tidak mematahkan anak panah itu dengan pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya terlebih dahulu.

"jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. Kepalamu adalah tebusannya"

Ucapnya pada Byun Baekhyun.

"kau bisa mengambil jiwaku kapanpun kau mau, jika aku gagal"

Aku menatap Oh Sehun lama. Mataku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Dengan cepat, kucium bibirnya, dan memegang tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumanku padanya. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin kehilangan suamiku. Walau akhirnya …

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-sama"

Oh Sehun menciumku kembali, lalu mengecup keningku sayang. Wajahnya tegang, bekas luka sabetan pada pipi kirinya tampak sangat menawan. Aku menyunggingkan senyum terpaksaku.

Sebelum dia benar-benar mendorongku masuk ke dalam, dia menggenggam tanganku dan menciumnya dengan hangat.

"aku mencintaimu, sekarang masuklah"

Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana pertempuran itu berlangsung. Saat tanganku berhasil ditarik oleh Byun Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam gua, aku hanya sempat menangkap siluet suamiku yang berhasil mematahkan semua anak panah yang ditujukan padanya.

Byun Baekhyun membawaku dan keluargaku masuk ke dalam gua, semakin dalam dan semakin gelap. Hanya dengan obor yang dibawa oleh Byun Baekhyun dan ayahkulah yang menjadi penerang kami berempat. Jika boleh aku jujur, aku tidak begitu mempercayai Byun Baekhyun, saat itu. Terlebih saat dia berhenti di tengah-tengah perjalanan gua kami.

Dia mengandap-endap menuju ke arah depan, menyuruh kami berhenti dan tangannya mengisyaratkan kami untuk sedikit menjauh darinya.

Seorang pria tiba-tiba menyerangnya, dengan tombak besar dan wajah yang garang. Dia mencoba menusuk Byun Baekhyun beberapa kali, namun tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia dapat melihat wajah Byun Baekhyun secara jelas.

"Byun Baekhyun ?"

"aku membawa Kim Jong In untuk Jenderal Park"

Ibu dan ayahku menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Saat Byun Baekhyun mengatakannya, aku menatap matanya yang melirikku dengan seringaiannya dengan tajam. Saat itu, aku membencinya … sebelum …

"tunjukkan jalan menuju Jenderal Park"

"tentu, ikuti aku …"

Byun Baekhyun mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaga lalu menancapkan anak panahnya pada jantung lelaki itu. Aku dan kedua orang tuaku tampak terkesima, namun juga sangat takut pada Byun Baekhyun. Dia membalikkan badannya dengan baju yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Menatapku penuh rasa bersalah.

"kurasa kita harus kembali. Tentara Park Chanyeol mungkin sudah mengepung gua ini"

Saat itu, aku mulai menaruh kepercayaanku pada Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu akan melindungiku, dan aku yakin pasti begitu. Namun mengingat suamiku yang sedang melawan pasukan Jenderal Park di sana, membuatku semakin khawatir. Sekalipun Oh Sehun adalah lelaki terhebat yang pernah kutemui.

Air mataku mulai menitik saat mengingat ciuman dari Oh Sehun. Jika Jenderal Park berhasil membunuhnya, kurasa aku akan menjadi seorang samurai saat semua itu berakhir.

Kewaspadaan kami mulai terjaga kembali di saat kami mendengar gemuruh langkah kai dari kedua ujung gua. Byun Baekhyun menarikku untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya bersama orang tuaku. Dia mengangkat anak panah dan busurnya was-was. Bersiap untuk pertempuran besar yang mungkin tidak akan dimenangkannya.

Aku menutup mataku saat gemuruh langkah kaki itu datang semakin mendekat.

"Jong In-sama … aku membawakan buruanku"

Saat aku membuka mata, Panglima Xi berada di depanku dengan peluh dan beberapa percikan darah di wajah tampannya. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman tertololnya saat aku berfikir bahwa aku akan mati saat itu.

Aku ingat saat menampar pipinya keras sambil memakinya beberapa saat. Aku sangat membencinya, maksudku … kami sangat takut akan terbunuh beberapa detik yang lalu, namun dia datang dengan membawa tiga ekor tupai mati di hadapanku. Namun semua itu berhenti saat kurasakan pelukan di tubuh kecilku. Nafas Oh Sehun kembali menyapu leherku.

"kau selalu kasar pada orang lain"

Aku tidak ingin membalikkan badanku, tidak … aku masih ingin merasakan pelukan eratnya ini. Dengan nafas sesenggukan aku menutup mataku, menyentuh lengan berototnya dan meremasnya pelan. Tangisku tidak dapat kubendung saat Oh Sehun mencium pipiku lama, lalu beranjak mencium bibirku.

Selama mungkin di waktu itu, aku hanya ingin berada dalam duniaku bersama Oh Sehun. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, tidak lagi. Bahkan jika Jenderal Park menyerangnya, aku akan melindunginya. Jika itu membuatku mati bersamanya ataupun tanpanya, aku akan melakukannya.

"kau aman Jong In, bersamaku …."

Bisiknya ….. padaku…

_My Beloved Ronin … _end …

Panjang kan ? maaf banget ya, JUJUR, ini chapter paling bosenin dan bertele-tele. Jadi, aku akan menerima kritikan kalian dengan lapang dada. Sekali lagi mohon maaf readers TT RCL juseyo … TT #bowbowbow


	9. The Pain we've Got & The Love we've Felt

AI (The Pain we've Got and The Love we've Felt)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Lay Zhang, Wu Yi Fan, Byun Baekhyun

Rate : T

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : _**NO COPAS**_ ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read), **TYPO(S)**

Author ….. ?

Terima kasih buat yang udah review atau RCL di chapter sebelumnya. Benar-benar minta maaf karena nggak bisa bales satu persatu. Aku benar-benar menghargai semua kritikan dan saran kalian, Love You :* . Di Chapter ini masih panjang (maaf banget). Dan semoga bisa nikmatin chapter 8 ini ya ^_^ . Semoga imajinasiku bisa buat kalian seneng (?) ehehe :D . Terus RCL/Review ya … komentar kalian berarti banyak untukku … aduh bahasaku –" hehe :D Love You :* Thank you :* #BIGBOW :) :* :D ^_^ 3

_The Pain we've Got and The Love we've Felt, _begin …

Penyerangan itu berhenti, kurasa lebih baik seperti itu. Tubuhku sudah menggigil penuh ketakutan hanya karena hampir terbunuh oleh kaki tangan Jenderal Park dan nyaris dikhianati oleh Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin 'dikhianati' bukan kata yang tepat karena dia melakukan itu hanya untuk menolongku.

Kami kembali ke tempat kami semula. Saat datang, tempat itu menjadi seperti gudang penyimpanan anak panah yang sudah rusak. Puluhan anak panah yang patah, atau sekedar menancap berserakan di sana. Ketika melihat itu aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Oh Sehun dapat bertahan sendirian. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya lagi saat penyerangan berlangsung.

Sebenarnya, beberapa hal menjadi sedikit berbeda saat penyerangan itu berhenti. Panglima Xi telah kembali dari berburu, hasilnya tiga tupai gemuk telah dibawanya di tangan kanannya. Namun bukan hanya itu, dia juga membawa dua orang asing yang berjalan di belakangnya. Byun Baekhyun menjadi sedikit terbuka, saat kembali dia berjanji akan membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semua hal yang dia tahu tentang Jenderal Park.

"kau sudah berjanji. Sekarang ceritakan pada kami"

Suara dingin Oh Sehun itu ditujukan pada Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada batu besar yang ada di belakangnya. Menaruh busur dan anak panahnya, sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Jenderal Park, lelaki yang disegani, digemari para wanita, rendah hati, namun selalu ambisius untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya"

Byun Baekhyun menunjukkan tatapan sayunya padaku saat mengatakan kata terakhir itu. Jujur saja, aku sedikit tersipu namun juga malu.

Berbeda dengan Oh Sehun, dia tampak sedikit gusar dengan tatapan Byun Baekhyun padaku.

"kau memujinya ?"

Nada Panglima Xi meninggi saat Byun Baekhyun berhenti menatapku. Sepertinya Panglima Xi benar-benar membenci Jenderal Park karena sudah melukai suamiku. Aku juga marah karena itu, tapi sebelumnya Oh Sehun juga melukai Jenderal Park dan aku adalah orang yang percaya dengan hukum karma.

Byun Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, menatap langit-langit sambil menerawang jauh ingatannya. Ingatan terjauhnya.

"aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan ? tadi itu adalah pendapatku tentang Jenderal Park. Sebenarnya, semua pemikiran itu telah hilang saat aku mulai mengenalnya, atau lebih tepatnya mengenal keluarganya. Lelaki pongah dan angkuh, selalu merendahkan sekitarnya. Bahkan ayahku ia caci maki di hadapanku sendiri, dia tidak tahu terima kasih. Jika bukan karena ayahku, ayahnya tidak akan pernah menjadi petugas kepolisian dan dia tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang jenderal"

Irisku melihat mata Byun Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan aku masih sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Jenderal Park adalah lelaki yang sangat berbeda.

"ayahku adalah salah satu dari tetuah kepolisian kerajaan Joseon, ada saatnya saat dia bertugas di bagian utara Joseon. Kabar yang kudengar, ada pemberontakan besar-besaran terhadap kerajaan agung saat itu, aku berumur 10 tahun saat itu dan aku juga kehilangan ayahku pada umur itu. Ayahku adalah seorang Jenderal yang sangat gagah, namun gagal pada misinya kali itu. Pemberontakan itu berakhir di tangan Panglima Park Yoochun yang juga ayah dari Jenderal Park ChanYeol. Sejak saat itu, jabatan ayahku telah menjadi jabatannya. Namun aku tahu tidak begitu ceritanya. Panglima Park melakukannya dengan sengaja, di malam saat ayahku terbunuh, seorang lelaki datang ke rumah kami. Petugas kepolisian itu mengatakan sesuatu pada ibuku, bahwa dia melihat Panglima Park menghunuskan pedangnya pada jantung Jenderal Byun. Ayahku"

Aku hanya terdiam, tentu saja … aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Jenderal park adalah lelaki seperti itu. Terlebih ayahnya, dia adalah lelaki tua terbaik yang pernah kutemui di Joseon. Bahkan, dia memberiku penawaran untuk pergi ke tempatnya dan menemui Jenderal Park, jika saaja ayahku memperbolehkanku datang saat itu.

Oh Sehun mengangkat sebuah anak panah yang telah patah. Mengelus bulunya dengan kasar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi itu adalah anak panah milik Jenderal Park.

"cerita yang sangat mengagumkan Byun, tidak heran kau berani mengkhianatinya"

Panglima Xi merespon cerita Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun tidak dengan kata-kata yang menawan, bahkan cenderung sarkas. Namun sepertinya Byun Baekhyun tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Oh Sehun menatap mereka berdua, menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Lalu berbisik padaku.

"tidakkah kau melihat tatapan Xi Luhan pada lelaki itu ?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, menatap Oh Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi dia masih saja tersenyum jahil melihat Panglima Xi yang terlihat kikuk saat Oh Sehun menatapnya jahil.

Pandanganku teralih pada dua orang yang dibawa oleh Panglima Xi selepas berburu tadi. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam, bibir sedikit tebal, dan alis yang juga sangat tebal, oh dan pandangan yang cukup menyebalkan. Lelaki sebelahnya bertubuh lebih pendek, namun tatapannya lebih baik ketimbang yang tinggi.

"siapa mereka ?"

Panglima Xi melihatku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka berdua.

"ini Kris Wu dan Lay Zhang. Teman dari kampung halamanku, yang juga kaki tangan dari Yamato Kuresai di bagian barat. Aku menemukan mereka saat berburu, lalu mereka membantuku untuk meringkus beberapa kaki tangan Park Chanyeol yang belum diselesaikan oleh Jenderal Oh"

Mereka berdua melihatku, lalu membungkuk dengan hormat padaku. Jujur saja, aku tidak se-spesial itu dan bahkan itu membuatku sangat risih. Saat melihat Oh Sehun yang berada di sampingku, mereka menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan lega sebelum mebungkuk hormat pula.

Harus kuakui, mereka tampan.

"senang melihat kalian, setidaknya tidak semua orang mengikuti Yamato-sama. aku Oh Sehun"

"kami mengenalmu, hampir dari seluruh gadis di daerah kami menyanjungmu dan mengagumimu. Mereka hampir gila karena melihat ketampananmu"

Jujur saja, saat mendengar itu … ya … hatiku terasa memanas. Oh Sehun tahu itu, tentu saja dia tahu. Tapi Oh Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka menghibur istrinya.

Mereka semua tertawa kecil. Bahkan orang tuaku juga tertawa. Sedangkan Oh Sehun sedikit tersipu karena dipuji sedemikian rupa. Caranya tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya membuatnya semakin sempurna dimataku.

"mereka akan menjadi gila jika berada di samping Jenderal Oh. Dia pemuda yang sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan"

Ucapku sarkas menyindirnya.

Oh Sehun menatapku dengan iris tajamnya, menyelidiki sesuatu yang kusembunyikan. Namun dia berhasil mendapatkannya.

"beruntungnya kau mampu bertahan hidup melawan semua sifat burukku itu"

Dia menciumku.

Ya.

Lagi.

Dan kali itu sangat lama. Hingga aku merasa semua orang meninggalkan kami dan beranjak pergi. Tapi harus kuakui, beberapa sesapan, lumatan, dan gigitan-gigitan kecilnya pada bibirku selalu berhasil membuatku terbuai dengan segala sentuhannya.

Saat ia melepas ciumannya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan terindahnya. Matanya menerobos sangat dalam hingga jiwaku yang rapuh kembali merekah karenanya. Bukan bermaksud untuk melebih-lebihkan tapi itulah yang terjadi. Saat berada dengannya, aku selalu merasa … berharga.

Makan malam kami pada hari itu adalah tupai bakar, dan beberapa ikan. Kau tahu ternyata tupai terasa lebih nikmat ketimbang cumi-cumi ? itu adalah pertama kali aku memakannya. Dan itu sangat lezat, aku selalu berfikir bahwa tupai adalah binatang yang lucu dan juga manis. Namun setelah merasakannya, kurasa mereka juga sangat lezat.

Cukup berbicara tentang tupai.

Malam itu adalah malam di mana aku melakukan hal yang sangat aku sukai. Mencuri dengar percakapan seseorang. Aku tahu itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi itu juga sangat menyenangkan. Dan malam itu aku mendapat beberapa fakta baru, sisi lain seorang Pangllima Xi.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa Panglima Xi adalah lelaki yang bisa panik jika bersama dengan sesorang yang ia sukai. Kau masih ingat saat Oh Sehun membisikkan hal yang kuanggap sangat tidak mungkin padaku, tentang tatapan Panglima Xi pada Byun Baekhyun. Kurasa apa yang dikatakannya benar, Panglima Xi sedikit tertarik dengan Byun Baekhyun. Walalupun aku tidak tahu setertarik apa dia pada lelaki kecil berwajah lucu itu.

Maaf jika aku tidak menggambarkan seperti apa saat itu, aku tahu kau sangat penasaran akan itu. Tapi yang kudengar hanyalah suara mereka berdua, dengan posisiku yang membelakangi mereka sekaligus pelukan Oh Sehun yang sangat erat (yang juga berada di belakangku) kurasa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku puas hanya dengan mendengarkan suara mereka.

"menikmati langit malam ?"

Itu adalah kata-kata pertama dari Panglima Xi yang kudengar. Awalnya aku tidak tahu siapa yang diajaknya bicara. Oh Sehun sedang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan nafasnya berhembus di tengkukku. Jadi sudah pasti bukan suamiku, namun ketika sebuah suara menjawabnya, aku tahu siapa itu.

"tidurlah Lu"

Itu Byun Baekhyun. Menjawabnya dengan suara sinis yang biasa ia berikan pada Panglima Xi.

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku terdengar sangat lucu dengan panggilan itu"

Jujur saja, aku hampir memuntahkan makan malamku karena mendengar perkataan Panglima Xi. Terdengar sangat bukan dirinya.

"cih" (Jika aku jadi Byun Baekhyun aku juga akan mendecih seperti itu)

"kupikir kau tidak se-melankolis ini"

"apa ?"

"duduk termenung di bibir gua, melihat langit malam dan merenungi semua yang terjadi padamu selama ini"

Byun Baekhyun terdiam saat itu, tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Lalu setelah hembusan nafasnya terdengar, dia mulai menjawab perkataan Panglima Xi.

"kau tahu ? bahkan seorang kesatria akan menangis jika ayahnya dibunuh"

Masih dengan suara Byun Baekhyun, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"… atau melihat seseorang yang kau cintai ternyata adalah seorang iblis dan dia mencintai orang lain"

Panglima Xi terdiam, tapi tidak dengan jantungku. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sat Byun Baekhyun mengatakannya.

"kau mencintai seseorang ?"

Percayalah, aku juga seorang laki-laki. Dan aku akan sangat mengenali nada bicara Panglima Xi yang terlihat, rapuh.

"apa aku gila jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Park Chanyeol ?"

Ya, kau gila !

Ingin rasanya kuucapkan kalimat itu pada Byun Baekhyun, maksudku tidakkah dia sadar apa saja yang telah diperbuat oleh Jenderal 'sinting' Park itu padanya ? pada keluarganya terlebih ?

"tidak, kau lihat Kim Jong In ? dia sangat mencintai Jenderal Oh Sehun bahkan setelah menjadikannya budak dan menyiksa keluarganya"

Ya, terima kasih telah menjawab pemikiranku Panglima Xi.

"haha, mereka berdua adalah pasangan serasi. Kejam dan sarkas, jika Kim Jong In bisa mempunyai anak maka anak mereka akan lebih kejam dan lebih tampan ketimbang Park Chanyeol"

Aku merasakan pelukan Oh Sehun yang menguat pada pinggangku saat mendengar perkataan Byun Bekhyun. Satu hal yang kutahu saat itu, Oh Sehun masih terjaga.

"tidak pernahkah kau berfikir untuk mencintai orang lain ? Byun Baekhyun ?"

Kupikir, Panglima Xi memang sangat terbuka. Bahkan sangat tergesa-gesa dalam menunjukkan perasaannya.

"entahlah, setelah semua ini berakhir. Mungkin … dan pastinya bukan seseorang sepertimu"

Kemudian tawa keduanya terdengar. Lalu tidak lama setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Kurasa mereka tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku, dan kembali tidur. Pelukan Oh Sehun semakin mengerat, entah karena rasa sayangnya atau hanya karena udara dingin yang masuk lewat mulut gua.

Yah, apapun alasannya, aku menyukai pelukannya. Sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Baru saja aku terlarut dalam tidurku, aku mendengar suamiku membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"aku tahu kau belum tidur"

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan terus merapatkan kedua kelopak mataku. Namun dia malah menjadi semakin menjengkelkan dengan meremas kedua pantatku. Aku membencinya, namun juga menyukainya.

Saat dia meniupkan angin pada daun telingaku, saat itulah aku menyerah.

"apa ?"

"bangunlah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Aku serius, jika suamimu mengajakmu ke suatu tempat di malam hari. Entah ketika kau bermalam, berbulan madu, sekadar menginap, atau menjauhi musuh yang akan membunuh kalian seperti kami. Ikuti dia, kau tidak akan menyesalinya. Aku bersumpah.

Malam itu adalah malam terindah yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, bintang-bintang di langit tampak sangat bebas menunjukkan cahayanya dan menyombongkan diri mereka pada sang bulan yang hanya mempunyai sedikit cahaya. Langit malam terlihat biru kehitaman, dan itu sangat anggun. Dan suamiku, Oh Sehun, dia tampak lebih tampan ketimbang malam-malam lainnya. Wajah tanpa polesan bedak dan luka sayatan pada pipi kirinya tidak mengurangi ketampanannya (apa aku berlebihan?).

Di malam itu juga, suamiku mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan, sekalipun jika aku mati. Bukan sebuah danau indah yang memantulkan bintang di atas langit. Namun dia membawaku ke sebuah tebing, tebing tinggi dengan rumput hijau pendek yang sangat tebal namun indah.

"kau ingin melemparkanku dari sini ?"

Aku benar-benar memikirkan itu, bayangan Oh Sehun sebagai suamiku tidak terlepas dari Jenderal bengis yang sudah –hampir- membunuh Jenderal Park.

Dia tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. Respon yang sering kali kudapat darinya.

"tidak, sekalipun aku ingin, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan menyuruhmu untuk melompat"

Jangan khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa dengan jawabannya yang seperti itu. Terkadang Oh Sehun adalah orang yang romantic dalam caranya sendiri.

Tangannya mulai menggenggam tanganku. Merapatkan badanku dengan badannya, mencium keningku lalu pipiku, hidungku dan bibirku. Hawa dingin di tebing itu menjadi semakin hangat karena ciumannya yang sangat manis dibibirku. Aku pernah menyebutkan bahwa Oh Sehun adalah orang yang dingin bukan ? tapi bibirnya terasa jauh dari kata dingin.

Saat merasa bahwa ciuman itu cukup, Oh Sehun menghentikan ciumannya. Menatap mataku, dan mengarunginya, jauh ke dalamnya.

"aku ingin kita berdua berbaring"

Aku tidak berfikir Oh Sehun akan memperkosaku, tentu tidak. Angin di tebing ini bahkan lebih dingin ketimbang angin pertama di musim dingin. Namun terasa lebih manusiawi ketimbang dinginnya angin musim dingin. Dan Oh Sehun tahu bahwa saat itu adalah saat yang tepat bagi kami berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu, sebagai suami-istri.

Lagipula, Jenderal Park tidak akan menyerang selarut itu. Kalaupun iya, aku akan membakarnya.

Kami berdua terbaring di atas karpet rumput yang tergelar di seluruh bibir tebing. Melihat bintang dengan jumlah tak terhitung di atas kami. Merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajah kami secara halus, dan menyelimuti badan kami dengan sentuhan lembutnya. Jika kau tidak pernah melakukannya, kau harus melakukannya. Itu sangat menyenangkan.

Kami terdiam cukup lama, terlalu terpukau dengan semua kekayaan alam di sekitar kami. Aku cukup yakin Oh Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang romantis untuk membawa istrinya makan malam dengan musik haegeum yang mengalun indah. Namun, kurasa hal ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang semua itu.

"menikmatinya ?"

Sangat singkat bukan ? Tapi itulah kata pertama suamiku ketika mengawali percakapan romantis kami berdua.

Dan aku menyukainya.

"aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu mengajakku ke sini, tapi kurasa ini gagasan menarik di tengah-tengah pemberontakan yang sedang berkecamuk di luar sana"

Aku menunjukkan senyuman terbaikku. Dan Oh Sehun membalasnya dengan tawa kecil ringannya. Ketika aku menatap wajahnya dari tempatku berbaring, wajahnya tampak sangat menawan jika dilihat dari sisi sampingnya. Hidung mancung sempurnanya, mata elang sendunya, bibir kecil menawannya. Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Kim Jong In ?"

"hm ?"

"bagaimana jika pada akhirnya, aku meninggalkanmu ? maksudku … meninggalkanmu ke atas sana. Menjadi bagian di antara benda-benda berkilau itu"

Dia mengucapkan itu sambil tetap menatap ke atas langit, dan itu membuatku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Jujur saja, perkataannya membuat jantungku terasa dingin untuk sementara. Dan menghilangkan seutas senyum pada bibirku.

Meskipun aku tahu dia hanya mengatakannya, namun aku merasa dia sedang berencana untuk meninggalkanku selamanya.

"aku ingin mengikutimu, bukankah istri selalu berada di samping suaminya. Mendampinginya"

Oh Sehun tersenyum menyakitkan saat aku mengatakannya dengan suara pelanku. Aku tahu dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan itu buruk. Namun dia selalu ingin terlihat baik-baik saja di depanku.

"akan sangat sulit melihatmu dalam wujud berpendar"

Saat itu kami bertatapan, memalingkan wajah kami untuk menatap satu sama lain. Pertama, kami hanya mengutaskan senyuman satu sama lain. Namun tatapan kami menggelap. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dinginnya angin di tebing malam itu seakan melengkapi kepedihan kami.

"setidaknya, aku berada di sampingmu"

Mata Oh Sehun menunjukkan kesenduannya, tangannya beranjak menggoreskan belaian halus pada pipiku. Kami tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Kami berdua merasakan ketakutan yang sama, kehilangan dan meninggalkan.

Bibirnya mencium bibirku sekali lagi. Aku tahu dia melakukannya untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya padaku, dan mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa dia selalu ada untukku. Namun emosinya tidak bisa berbohong, hubungan kami terlarang. Dan kami berdua mengerti semua itu bahkan segala konsekuensinya. Jika Joseon kembali merdeka, maka Oh Sehun akan dihukum mati. Namun jika Jepang terus berkuasa, maka akulah yang akan meninggalakannya.

Serumit itukah ? paling tidak, itu gambaran tersederhananya.

"bersumpahlah untuk tidak meninggalkanku"

Aku mengucapkan itu di saat Oh Sehun menghentikan pagutan kami berdua. Matanya menatapku sekali lagi, lalu bibirnya kembali meraup bibirku. Dalam nada yang tidak ingin kudengar, ia mengatakan …

"itu akan menjadi sumpah terindah dalam hidupku"

Kami tersenyum, namun tidak berarti kami berhasil melepaskan seluruh beban itu. Jika boleh aku jujur, aku membenci perasaan itu. Aku membenci takdirku untuk bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

Kami berdua tahu konsekuensi hubungan terlarang kami lakukan. Kami berdua bisa bertahan hanya karena Yamato Kuresai yang juga mempertahankan kami berdua. Tapi sekarang dia telah tiada, dan aku tidak akan menjamin Yang Mulia Kaisar dapat menerima hubungan kami tanpa melihat kepalaku yang bersimbah darah terlebih dahulu.

Pertemuan di tebing itu, adalah kenangan terindah sekaligus terburuk yang kudapat dari suamiku, Oh Sehun. Namun aku hanya memilih untuk mengingat percumbuan kami berdua dalam dinginnya malam dan sinar bintang yang tengah menerpa kami berdua.

Hanya itu.

_The Pain we've Got and The Love we've Felt,_end here …

Judulnya panjang, ceritanya panjang-bosenin juga TT (kill me readers) serius, aku nggak tahu mikir apa pas bikin ini. Maaf banget mengecewakan TT tetep RCL/Review ya #begging . Love you :* TT dan maaf udah ngasih beginian buat dibaca hiks … TT


	10. Sehun-sama

AI (Sehun-sama)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun

Rate : T

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : _**NO COPAS**_ ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read), **TYPO(S)**

Author ….. ?

Terima kasih buat yang udah review atau RCL di chapter sebelumnya. Benar-benar minta maaf karena nggak bisa bales satu persatu. Maaf updatenya lama, aku tahu nggak banyak yang nungguin atau malah nggak ada yang nungguin FF abal ini (hiks) tapi, semoga Chapter ini bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian. Bagi yang pengen happy ending, aku mencoba sebisa mungkin TT . Love You READERSDEUL 3 Saranghaja ^_^ . RCL juseyo …

_Sehun-sama _begins …

Kami tertidur di atas tebing itu. Jika saja aku bisa memilih, aku ingin terus berada di tebing itu. Tanpa harus kembali dan menghadapi semua fakta menyakitkan yang sudah menunggu kami berdua. Aku pernah mendengarkan seorang pendeta dalam sebuah peribadatan, takdir adalah suatu garis yang harus ditempuh oleh seorang manusia. Pada saat itu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang dewasa yang bermuka suram saat pendeta itu mengatakannya, sekarang aku mengerti. Terkadang, takdir membuat hidup kita tidak adil.

Saat aku terbangun di atas bantalan rumput hijau itu, aku merasa lega ketika melihat Oh Sehun yang masih terbaring di sampingku. Dan aku bersyukur mengetahui bahwa dia masih bernafas.

Kuusapkan tanganku dengan lembut di permukaan pipinya. Dingin, pasti karena angin yang semalaman berderu di atas tebing. Tapi syukurlah angin itu tidak membuat wajahku keras seperti batu es. Baju samurai biru tuanya masih tetap terbalut rapi, pedang di tangan kanannya masih tergenggam dengan kuat. Itulah yang kutakutkan, ketika seorang samurai menggenggam kuat pedangnya bahkan ketika dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Maka insting samurai itu tengah bekerja, dan artinya, akan terlalu berbahaya hanya untuk meletakkan pedangnya.

Oh Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat tanganku menyentuh lembut bekas luka di pipi kirinya. Matanya tampak serasi dengan embun yang menempel di bantalan rumput yang ada di bawahnya.

"kau menyukainya ? bekas lukaku ?"

Kusunggingkan tawa kecilku saat mendengarkan suamiku mengucapkan hal pertama yang ia katakan padaku di pagi itu.

Aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya namun tubuhnya telah terangkat dan mulai mencium bibirku lagi. Di pagi yang dingin, di bibir tebing. Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang menakjubkan dan terlalu berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"kurasa kita harus kembali, aku tidak mau mereka khawatir"

Oh Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku kembali menuju gua persembunyian kami. Kami tidak berbicara banyak selama di tengah perjalanan, hutan itu terlalu indah dan genggaman tangan Oh Sehun terlalu nyaman untuk dirasakan oleh tanganku.

Tapi Oh Sehun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya di tengah perjalanan. Dan itu bukan kata-kata yang kusukai.

"aku takut"

Aku terperangah mendengar kata yang diucapkannya. Oh Sehun bukanlah seorang pria yang mudah untuk sekedar mengatakan 'takut', apalagi memperlihatkan ketakutannya. Bahkan nadanya yang tegas masih dapat menyiratkan ketakutan yang besar dalam dirinya.

Kami memalingkan kepala kami berdua, menatap satu sama lain. Mata Oh Sehun terlihat sayu saat menatap bola mataku.

"aku tidak mau orang yang akan melindungiku ketakutan layaknya anak anjing yang kedinginan"

Oh Sehun tertawa saat mendengar perkataanku yang cukup kasar. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa menemukan kalimat lain yang lebih pantas dari itu. Aku tahu itu kasar, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa lidahku mengatakaannya.

"haruskah orang itu menjadi anjing galak ? atau menjadi serigala untuk menolongmu ?"

"aku hanya ingin dia menjadi samurai yang kukenal"

Kami terdiam.

Oh Sehun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin jawabanku memang sedikit menyakiti hatinya, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku telah kehilangan sosok samurai yang melindungiku.

Ketakutan Oh Sehun membuatku mulai berfikir rasional. Rasional yang sinting, aku berfikir bahwa Oh Sehun harus mengorbankanku. Tapi aku tahu mengatakan hal itu hanya akan membuat ketakutan Oh Sehun semakin buruk.

Kami terdiam sambil terus berjalan menerobos pepohonan yang berada di kanan-kiri kami. Pagi yang berembun membuat gigi kami bergemeletuk merasakan angin dingin yang memasuki kain-kain kimono yang kami kenakan. Bukan hanya itu, mungkin saat itu aku berfikir bahwa itu hanyalah salah satu firasat burukku. Tapi aku merasa seolah kami tidak sendirian di hutan itu. Beberapa pasang mata sedang memata-matai pergerakan kami.

Saat Oh Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu menatap was-was pada sekitar. Aku tahu firasatku benar. Tangannya menggenggam pangkal pedangnya, sedangkan matanya tetap menatap sekelilingnya dengan tajam. Tangan kirinya mendekap bahuku. Kami telah terkepung.

Satu persatu samurai dengan wajah Joseon keluar dari semak-semak dan batang pohon besar. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kepuasan dan dendam yang tersulut dalam diri mereka. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak pemberontak yang mengepung aku dan Oh Sehun, namun kurasa sedikit atau banyak tidak akan membuat perubahan yang signifikan.

"tetap dekat denganku"

Oh Sehun memperingatkan.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu, karena aku berfikir bahwa aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya. Tapi saat melihat arah pandangan Oh Sehun, aku tahu alasannya.

Jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak, nafasku seolah berhenti secara tiba-tiba, seluruh bagian tubuhku (terutama mataku) menolak melihat kenyataan yang muncul di hadapan kami berdua. Jenderal Park keluar dari kerumunan pemberontak dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya.

Matanya beradu tatapan dengan Oh Sehun, mata Jenderal Park mengeluarkan kilatan marah serta setumpuk besar dendam yang ia rasakan pada Oh Sehun. Di kedua tangannya, dua buah pedang kokoh dengan mata pedangnya yang tampak tajam seakan sudah membidik korbannya. Aku tidak perlu melihat raut wajah Oh Sehun saat itu, dari tangannya yang semakin erat menggenggam bahuku dan lehernya yang mengeluarkan urat-urat tegangnya. Aku tahu dia terkejut sekaligus sangat membenci kedatangan Jenderal Park, tapi aku tidak mencium ketakutan dalam Bahasa tubuh Oh Sehun.

"lepaskan Kim Jong In, pengkhianat keji"

Jenderal Park berbicara dengan suara lantangnya. Namun Oh Sehun malah beralih mengenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat.

Seringaiannya yang mematikan ia paparkan pada Jenderal Park. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiran Oh Sehun. Bahkan saat ia melemparkan tubuhku dengan keras ke hadapannya. Membuatku mau tidak mau menatap kilatan marah pada bola mata Jenderal Park.

Aku mengutuk Oh Sehun habis-habisan dalam pikiranku. Dia membuangku seolah aku bukanlah hal yang berarti baginya. Seringaian kejinya masih terpatri dengan jelas. Tatapan matanya tampak sangat merendahkanku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa dan bagaimana Oh Sehun memperlakukanku semudah itu.

"kau bisa memilikinya, lagipula dengan mengetahui hatinya yang sudah kumiliki, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membuatmu benar-benar merasakan kekalahan Park Chanyeol"

Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Oh Sehun. Hatiku seolah teriris oleh pedangnya sendiri. Tatapan matanya yang tampak sangat jijik padaku benar-benar tidak bisa kulupakan. Tenggorokanku seolah tertambat dengan sebongkah batu besar yang menyesakkan seluruh dada dan paru-paruku.

Kim Jong In adalah alat balas dendam seorang Oh Sehun. Air mataku turun dari pelipis mataku dengan derasnya, kutatap mata Oh Sehun dengan seluruh kekecawaan dan amarah yang sudah sangat sesak di dadaku. Namun Oh Sehun membalas tatapanku dengan seringaian rendah dan tatapan tak berperasaannya.

"seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Hah, kurasa aku memainkan peranku dengan baik. Sebagai pendamping, tentu Aoko lebih baik. Seorang wanita normal dengan dua lubang manis yang dapat kucumbu setiap malam. Kau pikir aku bertugas di luar kota selama seminggu tanpa menikmatinya dan menikahinya ? Kim Jong In ? Aku tidak sepertimu"

Sebuah kalimat panjang yang membuat hatiku seolah beku dan mati. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, tangisan tanpa suara yang masih keluar dari bola mataku. Pelukan itu, ciuman itu, kasih sayang yang diberikan olehnya padaku. Aku sangat membencinya, namun aku juga merindukannya. Aku menginginkan secuil saja perkataan tulus darinya.

Oh Sehun dan aku masih bertukar tatapan, aku tidak tahu jika tatapan memohonku padanya saat itu terlihat jelas. Namun Oh Sehun masih saja tersenyum dengan ukiran kemenangan di setiap gerakan wajahnya.

"kau ditahan Oh Sehun, pasukan Jepang telah menyerah pada Joseon"

Suara Jenderal Park menggema dengan sarat kekhawatiran di belakangku. Namun tatapan Oh Sehun tetap terfokus pada bola mataku.

Oh Sehun menjatuhkan pedang samurainya, melemparnya tepat di hadapanku. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan olehnya. Dia menyerahkan dirinya. Seutuhnya.

"bahkan kau boleh memenggal kepalaku Park. Misiku telah selesai"

Anak buah Jenderal Park bergerak dengan sigap memborgol tangan Oh Sehun dan memaksa badannya untuk mengelak dan menunduk pada Jenderal Park yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Aku tidak mendengar sedikitpun pemberontakan dari Oh Sehun. Dengan langkah puas, dia mengikuti anak buah Jenderal Park menuju arah utara.

Jenderal Park meraih bahuku yang masih bergetar, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dia mengelusnya sayang. Kemudian tangannya memelukku, mencium keningku lama lalu mengelus rambutku sayang.

"aku di sini Kim Jong In, aku di sini"

Tangisku semakin menjadi, aku terdengar sangat menyedihkan dengan isakan pilu yang keluar dari mulutku. Fakta bahwa Jenderal Park memelukku tidak membuatku semakin baik. Dengan tidak waras aku berfikir, aku ingin memeluk Oh Sehun.

Aku berada di Joseon beberapa hari lamanya, namun berdiam diri di kamar telah menjadi keseharianku. Aku menolak memainkan haegeum dan menolak semua makanan buatan ibuku. Ya, ayah dan ibuku bebas. Dan mereka terlihat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Panglima Xi serta Byun Baekhyun juga telah diampuni dan mereka boleh tinggal di Joseon setelah mendapat cambukan sebanyak lima puluh kali, begitu pula dengan kedua teman Panglima Xi. Sedangakan Oh Sehun, aku hampir gila karena memikirkannya, dia berada di penjara bawah tanah Joseon dengan pengamanan ketat dan juga terancam hukuman mati, yang mana akan dilaksanakan keesokan harinya di siang hari.

Pergelutan batin telah berlangsung dalam diriku selama berhari-hari, aku masih sangat mencintai Oh Sehun. Tuduhan yang diberikan pada Oh Sehun tentang penyuka sesama jenisnya yang membuatku jatuh pada perangkapnya, semuanya salah. Tapi Ayah dan ibuku menyuruhku untuk diam tanpa memberika protes apapun. Lagipula, aku tidak akan melakukannya.

Panglima Xi dan Byun Baekhyun mengunjungiku dan berusaha membuatku lebih baik. Aku berterima kasih atas usaha mereka, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Mungkin menampar keras pipi Oh Sehun lalu menangis di pundaknya selama beberapa hari akan membuatku lebih baik. Tapi itu gila.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, ibu dan ayahku muncul di balik pintu kamarku sambil membawa beberapa makanan. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya.

"Jong In, makanlah. Mukamu semakin kurus dan pucat nak"

Ibuku mengatakan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Tetapi aku tidak bosan mendengarnya, aku senang masih ada yang memperhatikanku. Namun itu tidak terlalu menyemangatiku.

"Jong In, aku ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa besok siang-"

"pergilah, aku ingin sendiri"

Aku tidak bermaksuda kasar pada ayahku, namun aku tahu yang akan diucapkannya hanya akan membuatku semakin terpuruk dalam kegelisahanku. Jujur saja, mereka tidak membantu.

Ayahku seakan ingin memprotesku, namun aku bertaruh dia tidak tega melihat keadaanku saat ini. Jadi dia hanya mengatakan hal lain yang membuatku –sedikit- terkejut.

"Jenderal Park di sini, dia mengkhawatirkanmu"

Belum selesai ayahku berbicara, aku melihat Jenderal Park yang sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan seragam kepolisiannya. Topi lebarnya membuat wajahnya tampak lebih gagah.

Dengan segera, ayah dan ibuku pergi meninggalkan kamarku dan Jenderal Park duduk di depanku. Wajahnya tidak berubah dari terakhil kali kami bertemu, tirus dan tampak lelah. Kudengar masih banyak tentara Jepang yang mencoba merobohkan pemerintahan Joseon, pasti itu juga menambah pekerjaannya.

"kau tampak lebih buruk"

Aku hanya diam mengiyakan apa yang dikatakannya. Lagipula Jenderal Park selalu jujur padaku, meskipun itu sedikit menyakitkan.

"Oh Sehun pasti ingin menemuimu di saat terakhir hidupnya"

"berhenti membicarakannya. Aku membencinya"

Aku tidak menyangka Jenderal Park akan menyerah semudah itu, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamarku. Aku mengacuhkannya, tidak juga, sebenarnya, aku mencoba mengacuhkan apa yang ia katakan.

Namun sepasan mataku menatap sebuah pedang samurai yang berada di atas kasur gulungku. Pedang milik Oh Sehun, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku ingin menyimpannya. Tanpa sangkar pedangnya, tentu terlihat berbahaya. Tapi aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku telah menyimpan pedang itu bahkan sebelum kembali ke Joseon. Namun entah karena gucangan hebat yang terjadi padaku atau karena kesadaranku yang lemah, aku melewatkan ukiran kecil yang ada di sisi kanan pedang itu. Ukiran yang membuat hatiku memanas dan air mataku kembali terurai keluar.

_Lindungi Kim Jong In_

Ukiran dengan kalimat itu seolah sebuah perintah dari sang majikan kepada pedangnya yang setia. Tangisku pecah, semua pikiranku tertuju pada Oh Sehun. Jika memang dia menggunakanku sebagai alat pembalas dendamnya, jika memang kebenciannya padakumerasuk hingga tulangnya, kenapa dia mengukir kalimat ini di atas permukaan pedang berharganya.

Kukenakan handbook biru tua kerajaanku dan mulai beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Dengan air mata yang masih menetes, kunaiki kudaku dan melaju menuju istana. Mencari kebenaran suamiku, Oh Sehun.

_Sehun-sama_ ends Here …

Pendek banget ya ? iya, aku tahu ini benar-benar nggak memuaskan dan terlalu GJ untuk kelanjutan Chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf sekali karena updatenya lama TT. Susah cari inspirasi. Buat yang minta Happy Ending, berdo'a ya . Hehe :D Love you readers, terima kasih sudah support sampe bisa nulis chapter ini ^_^ Saranghaja ! ^_^ 3 #BowBIGBow


	11. In The End

AI (In The End)

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan, Zhang Yi Xing

Rate : T

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : _**NO COPAS**_ ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read), **TYPO(S)**

Author ….. ?

INI CHAPTER SEMI AKHIR Ya allah, aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa karena merasa bersalah pada readers karena Chapter ini PUUUAAAANNNJJJJAAANNNGGGGnya nggak eran-eran. Maaf banget readers kalo ini sangat mengecewakan. Aku galau banget pas bikin ini jadi hasilnya pasti kurang memuaskan dan GATOT T^T. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas kritik dan saran dari semua readers. Benar-benar membangun, aku suka banget, kalian HEBAT ! dan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang udah Review atau RCL dari awal, terima kasih sekali ^_^ Aku sayang kalian ! 3 nggak usah lama-lama deh ya, so enjoy ….

_In The End _begins …

Aku tidak pernah menyukai jalan hidupku, mungkin aku sangat membencinya. Tapi mereka benar, akhir bahagia tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan seorang anak manusia. Pada akhirnya, penderitaan adalah pelabuhan terakhir yang memaksa kita menetap di sana. Ratapan, kesedihan, kemurungan. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan.

Ini adalah bagian terakhir cerita cintaku dengan seorang Jenderal Besar dan juga Penjahat tersohor Joseon. Kepingan hidupku yang rapuh ini akan segera kau dengar akhirnya. Mungkin ini tidak terdengar menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak menyukai akhir ceritaku. Terlalu hitam untuk menyiratkan kesedihanku, namun putih bukanlah warna yang sesuai untuk mengibaratkannya.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak harus berlama-lama membuat kata pembuka yang membuat kalian mengasihiku. Karena ini bagian terakhir, kuharap kalian tidak menyesal untuk membacanya.

Di hari aku menaiki kudaku terakhir kalinya dengan membawa pedang telanjang menerobos kerumunan pasar Joseon. Hampir semua orang mengumpat padaku. Aku tahu, membawa pedang yang telanjang dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar memang sangat menakutkan, bahkan dapat membunuhku.

Tapi justru itu yang kuinginkan, kematian. Aku lebih baik menuju ajal bersama Oh Sehun ketimbang bergelung di dunia kosong dan merasakan kehampaan tanpanya.

Kudaku menghentikan pijakannya tepat di depan kastil pertahanan Kepolisian Joseon. Aku segera turun dengan membawa pedang Oh Sehun yang masih kugenggam di tangan kiriku. Hingga Panglima Xi menggertakku dari belakang.

"aku tidak menduga kau akan berada di sini, Kim Jong In"

Suaranya yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuatku hampir menyabet perutnya dengan pedang Oh Sehun. Sayangnya, Panglima Xi terlalu lihai untuk menghindarinya. Wajahnya meringis takut padaku.

Dengan hati-hati, tangannya mengambil pedang Oh Sehun dari tanganku. Lalu melihat permukaan pedang yang telah diukir itu dengan hati-hati.

"ikut aku"

Matanya memicing padaku saat ia membaca ukiran itu.

Panglima Xi, atau Xi Luhan terlihat sangat berbeda dengan balutan handbook cokelat tua dan topi hitam yang melebar khas Joseon. Tanpa pangkat apapun, semenjak dia mendapat izin untuk tinggal di Joseon, dia harus melepas lencana dan pangkat panglimanya. Sangat tidak mudah baginya, namun dia mengatakan bahwa penangkapan Jenderal Besarnya lebih menyakitkan baginya. Terkadang, aku merasa sedikt cemburu dengan persahabatan mereka.

Kami berbicara di sebuah pondok kecil dengan penjual mie di kanan-kirinya. Kawasan ini memang ramai dengan pedagang kecil di sekelilingnya. Tapi pembicaraan kami tidak seharum bau masakan mie bibi-bibi pedagang itu.

"kau tidak mengajakku untuk makan siang kan ?"

Panglima Xi menatapku tajam, tangannya masih memegang pedang Oh Sehun dengan hati-hati. Mungkin Oh Sehun benar, aku mempunyai harga diri yang terlalu tinggi hingga terkadang hal itu membuatku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyebalkan.

"jika saja Jenderal Oh tidak mencintaimu, mungkin kau sudah habis di tanganku sekarang"

Aku menyukai kepribadian Panglima Xi, dia selalu teguh pada pendiriannya dan tetap mengabdi pada Oh Sehun, memanggilnya dengan jabatan Jenderal-nya. Di saat hampir dari seluruh mantan anak buah Oh Sehun mengolok-oloknya.

Tapi kata-kata panglima Xi membuat hatiku teriris, kenyataan bahwa Oh Sehun tidak mencintaiku mungkin belum diketahuinya.

"aku hanya memastikan, lagipula Oh Sehun tidak mencintaiku"

Panglima Xi menatapku sendu, pedang Oh Sehun dengan hati-hati diletakkannya di atas meja. Terlihat bersinar saat sinar matahari meneranginya.

"pedang ini dibuat dengan logam murni dari inti meteor yang ditemukan oleh Jenderal Oh lima tahun yang lalu. Pedang ini hanya ada satu dengan pemilik yang juga tiada duanya. Jenderal Oh tidak akan melukai pedang ini dengan ukiran yang menurutnya tidak ada artinya. Namun namamu di atas pedang ini … Dia sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jong In"

Aku mencoba menerima perkataan Panglima Xi. Namun kata-kata Oh Sehun sebelum dia menyerah pada Jenderal Park kembali terngingang di telingaku. Dan membuat mataku kembali menyiratkan kesedihan terdalamku.

"pagi itu, Oh Sehun mengatakan bahwa Aoko telah menjadi istrinya. Aku bukanlah satu-satunya"

"Jenderal Oh memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan ini padamu. Sebenarnya kami sudah membicarakan hal ini lama sebelum kau menyadarinya"

Bibi penjual mie mengantarkan semangkok mie panas ke meja Panglima Xi. Mataku memicing tajam padanya, di saat seperti ini dia masih memiliki waktu luang untuk memakan semangkok penuh mie panas. Jenius.

Alis kananku terangkat melihat Panglima Xi yang menyeruput mienya dengan suara yang sangat tidak terhormat. Sedangkan dia hanya melihatku dengan matanya yang membulat.

"apa ? aku butuh makanan"

Helaan nafasku yang terdengar berat dan putus asa membuat Panglima Xi menghentikan aktifitas mulutnya.

Tapi jangan menuduh perbuatanku itu tanpa alasan. Lelaki di depanku saat itu pernah berbicara bahwa penangkapan Oh Sehun sangat menyakitkan baginya. Sangat mudah mengatakannya, lalu beberapa hari setelahnya kau memakan mie panas di samping tembok yang memisahkanmu dengan Oh Sehun. Sangat meyakinkan.

"baiklah, jadi begini. Jenderal Oh menikahi Aoko, itu benar. Tapi itu karena dia ingin menyembunyikan identitasmu dari kaisar"

"dan benarkah jika dia mencumbu Aoko ?"

Panglima Xi tersedak dengan pertanyaanku. Dia terbatuk-batuk sambil menyemburkan separuh mie yang sudah ada dalam mulutnya. Aku tahu itu terdengar menjijikkan, tapi jika emosimu sama denganku saat itu, mungkin tanganmu akan gatal untuk tidak memukul kepalanya keras-keras.

Xi Luhan berhenti terbatuk-batuk dan mulai menjawab pertanyaanku.

"itu di luar yang kutahu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Oh Sehun pernah mengatakannya"

Panglima Xi berhenti menggerakkan rahangnya yang sedang sibuk menghancurkan batangan mie lunak dalam mulutnya. Tatapannya padaku seperti mengasihani anak kucing yang ditinggal pergi oleh majikannya. Sesungguhnya, keadaanku lebih buruk dari itu.

Dan yang mengejutkan, dia memakan seluruh sisa mie dalam mangkok besarnya lalu dengan cepat mengusap sisa noda mie di sekitar bibirnya dengan hanbok yang ia kenakan. Aku cukup bersyukur untuk tidak pernah melihat (mantan) suamiku memakan mie dengan cara seperti itu. Meskipun aku yakin bahwa dia pernah melakukannya. Dan bersendawa keras.

"bawa pedang ini, dan kunjungi Jenderal Besar Oh di selnya. Aku yakin dia ingin melihat wajahmu walaupun dia melarangku menyuruhmu mengunjunginya"

Aku baru saja akan memprotes mantan Panglima itu saat dia sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkanku bersama pedang Oh Sehun dan mangkok kotornya.

Kembali kutatap lekat-lekat ukiran pada pedang ini, aku merasakan sedikit kepercayaan kepada kata-kata ini. Namun lebih banyak ketakutan jika aku mendapat satu lagi kebohongan besar dari Jenderal keparat Oh Sehun itu.

Tapi jika aku hanya diam tanpa mencari tahu kebenarannya, mungkin keputus asaan akan semakin menghantui hidupku. Dan aku tidak mau semuanya terjadi, cukup dengan pengalaman pahit yang kurasakan, aku tidak ingin akhir tak jelaslah yang kudapat dari cerita yang terlampau pahit ini.

"lima keping, tuan ?"

Awalnya kukira suara itu datang dari seorang pengemis yang sedang berhenti di sampingku. Tapi itu berasal dari bibi penjual mie yang tadi dibeli oleh Panglima Xi.

Aku melihat mangkok di depanku, yah, bagus sekali Xi Luhan. Perangkap yang cerdik. Kau memang berotak Panglima. Meninggalkanku dengan tagihan makananmu, aku tidak akan berterima kasih utuk itu.

"Jong In ? kupikir kau tidak akan keluar dari rumah. Terlebih kamarmu, lalu pergi ke kepolisian"

Mungkin Tuhan memihak padaku saat itu, untuk bertemu Oh Sehun.

Jenderal Park tiba-tiba memanggil namaku dengan seragam kepolisiannya dan topi lebar kekuasaannya. Seakan mengerti kondisiku, dia memberikan sejumlah uang pada bibi penjual mie lalu kembali tersenyum padaku. Jujur saja, aku membenci senyuman itu. Jadi aku tidak membalasnya.

Jenderal Park selalu mengerti keadaanku, dan sepertinya dia mengerti tentang keadaanku yang masih membencinya. Dan sepertinya dia tidak menyerah untuk mengejarku.

Dia mengikuti langkahku menuju kantor kepolisian dengan pijakan kaki yang lebih lebar dari milikku. Dia memang lebih tinggi dariku, jadi dia berhasil menyusulku.

"aku tahu kau marah, mungkin menyimpan dendam padaku"

Perkataan sampah.

Pikirku, jadi aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku sebelum tubuh besarnya menghadangku lagi.

"aku bisa membawamu bertemu dengan Oh Sehun"

Itu terdengar cukup menarik sebenarnya. Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"kau menangkapnya agar dia bisa menjauhiku, dan memaksaku untuk menjadi milikmu. Minggir"

Kurasa, atau memang iya. Aku tidak sekuat lelaki lainnya, jadi Jenderal Park dengan mudahnya menarik pergelangan tanganku lalu dengan paksa menarikku menuju kantor kepolisian Joseon.

Kami memasukinya dengan sangat mudah, mungkin karena lelaki yang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku adalah seorang Jenderal jadi para pengawal tidak akan meragukannya.

Kami masuk semakin dalam, hingga sampai di tempat tujuanku. Penjara bawah tanah, tempat Oh Sehun ditahan. Penjara bawah tanah itu berbau pengap dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dari penjara pada umumnya. Jerujinya terbuat dari besi yang cukup besar dan sangat tebal, memungkinkan seluruh tahanan yang ada di dalamnya untuk tidak melarikan diri. Tapi jeruji itu tidak bisa menghindari tatapan lapar mereka padaku. Jika mengingat itu semua, aku merasa sangat ketakutan.

Kami terus masuk semakin dalam ke dalam sel-sel penjara. Udara menjadi lebih pengap dan penerangan obor di tiap dinding hanyalah satu-satunya cahaya yang kami miliki. Aku sedikit mengaitkan tanganku pada Jenderal Park. Aku takut melihat salah satu criminal, dengan wajah sangar dan lukisan seram di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Semakin dalam, aku merasa tempat ini semakin cocok dengan karakter Oh Sehun. Memusingkan dan tidak dapat kutebak. Banyak lika-liku yang membuat setiap orang merasakan kengerian di setiap jalannya. Namun aku bertaruh, pasti Oh Sehun tidak akan betah berada di sini. Dia akan kedinginan, dan bau yang pengap ini akan semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kami sampai di akhir dari labirin penjara bawah tanah. Sebuah pintu besi seukuran badan dan lubang yang tertutupi jeruji kecil di atasnya. Dua obor menyala membara di antara kedua pintu itu. Aku merasa bahwa ruangan itu sangat spesial. Terlebih dari seluruh sel penjara di bawah tanah ini.

"tetap berada di sebelah obor, aku akan membuka pintunya, jangan masuk jika aku belum memberi perintah"

Aku cukup yakin bahwa yang ada di dalamnya adalah Oh Sehun. Dia masih berstatus sebagai suamiku, dan aku takin dia tidak berbahaya untukku. Namun Jenderal Park mengatakan padaku seakan bahaya besar berada di dalam sana.

Jenderal mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan ukiran ular di seluruh tubuh kuncinya. Tampak begitu special untuk sebuah kunci sel penjara bawah tanah. Jenderal Park mulai membuka sel itu dengan kunci yang ada di tangannya.

Jantungku berdetak kencang, ini kali pertama aku bertemu suamiku setelah perpisahan kami yang terlalu mendadak dan menyakitkan. Aku belum bertemu dengannya, namun air mataku sudah berada di ujung kelopak bawah mataku. Aku sangat merindukannya, namun juga ingin membunuhnya.

Saat Jenderal Park memasuki ruang sel itu, aku tidak mendengar apapun di sana kecuali siulan Jenderal Park yang terdengar mengejek seseorang di dalamnya. Dia bersiul menyenandungkan irama seperti gendering perang, terdengar gagah meskipun hanya bermodal udara dari dalam mulutnya.

Kemudian Jenderal Park membuka perbincangan di antara mereka berdua. Sedangakan aku hanya bisa mendengarnya.

"kau suka musik itu ? aku mendengarnya di beberapa teater lebih tepatnya saat seorang Jenderal Besar memimpin pasukannya menuju medan perang"

Suara Jenderal Park menggema di seluruh ruangan sel itu. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya masih setia membungkam bibirnya.

"kupikir itu akan menyemangatimu. Tapi, … yah … aku tahu, kehilangan jabatan berharga itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Lalu besok adalah hari kematianmu, aku sangat menantikannya"

Sang lawan bicara menggeram seakan kesakitan. Aku mengenal suara itu, sangat mengenalnya. Air mataku mulai membasahi pipi kiriku, mendengar suamiku menggeram seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukainya.

"aku mendapat berita bahwa Aoko telah tewas tertembak pagi ini, pasti kau sangat sedih ketika istrimu meninggalkanmu"

Air mataku semakin deras melewati pipiku, Aoko, gadis geisha sempurna itu. Tubuhku mematung sempurna saat Jenderal Park mengatakan hal itu pada Oh Sehun. Namun aku menginginkan jawaban Oh Sehun.

"akkkh !"

Teriakan itu …

"a … aku akan segera menyusulnya. Ka … kami akan berbahagia di dunia lain tanpa bajingan sepertimu PARK CHANYEOL !"

Cukup. Aku ingin meneriakkan hal itu dan melihat reaksi Oh Sehun saat melihat wajahku. Namun kurasa itu ide yang sangat buruk dan juga gila. Isakan tangisanku seolah semakin keras menyiratkan kepedihanku saat itu. Karena aku berasa bahwa keberadaanku akan diketahui oleh kedua Jenderal itu. Aku bergegas meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa.

Saat berjalan menjauhi sel Oh Sehun, seorang tahanan menarik kain hanbokku dan menariknya. Menghimpit badanku lalu menutup mulutku yang hampir saja mengeluarkan teriakan. Lalu aku mendengarkan suaranya tepat di sebelah telingaku. Dialek Kyoto, anak buah Oh Sehun.

"aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Jenderal Joseon itu picik, dia pasti mengancam Jenderal Besar Oh untuk mengatakan hal itu. Jenderal Besar Oh sangat mencintaimu melebihi dirinya sendiri, mendekatlah pada sel itu dengarkan pembicaraan mereka baik-baik Jong In-san. Percayalah padaku, kami ingin pemimpin kami mendapatkan kepercayaan dari istrinya sebelum dia meninggalkan dunia ini"

Saat melepaskan bungkamannya pada mulutku, aku berbalik melihat wajahnya. Dia adalah pengawal yang berada di depan paviliunku. Rupanya tampak kacau, begitu pula dengan tahanan lainnya yang juga memiliki wajah yang tak asing bagiku. Mereka membungkukkan badan mereka saat melihatku.

"sebuah kehormatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi Jong In-san. Sekarang mendekatlah pada sel Oh Sehun"

Kubalas hormat dan tersenyum sehangat mungkin. Sangat sulit untuk tidak menangis terharu ketika orang-orang yang telah kau lupakan masih memberimu tanda penghormatan yang sama. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak punya cukup waktu jadi aku membungkuk pada mereka lalu (entah mengapa) aku berinisiatif untuk melepas sepatu yang kukenakan, dengan hati-hati aku mengendap-endap mendekati sel Oh Sehun. Mendengar sejauh apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku bisa mendengar bisikan Jenderal Park dan Oh Sehun yang sangat menyulut kemarahanku.

"terima kasih untuk memberiku sebuah nama Oh Sehun. Aoko nama yang cukup cantik, apa dia benar-benar istrimu ?"

Suara rendah Jenderal Park terdengar seperti bisikan namun menggema hingga seluruh ruangan sel.

Aku mempersiapkan mentalku dengan cukup baik saat itu, untuk menahan tangisku dan membuangnya saat aku sudah berada di rumah.

"kau bajingan"

Suara Oh Sehun yang diwarnai kemarahan terdengar cukup jelas di telingaku. Dan jawaban itu, aku tidak mengerti apa artinya.

"terserah apa katamu. Aku sudah menang, lagipula gadis dengan penis bernama Jong In itu sudah pergi, jadi mungkin aku akan melakukan janjiku"

Kemarahanku seakan bergejolak saat mendengar julukan yang diberikan Jenderal Park padaku. Aku hampir kehilangan kendali emosiku saat kemarahanku sudah membuat wajahku panas. Tapi aku harus bersabar.

"jangan menyentuhnya ! jangan menyakitinya !"

Mataku membulat saat mendengarkan Oh Sehun meneriakkan perintah yang terdengar menakutkan. Tapi sangat membuat hatiku senang.

"aku tidak akan menyakitinya, aku hanya akan menjualnya. Lagipula, kau sudah mati di saat aku melakukan hal-hal itu. Dan suaramu padaku, berhenti meninggikan suaramu kau bukanlah seorang Jenderal lagi"

"akkkh !"

Air mataku kembali menetes saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Oh Sehun dari dalam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pada Oh Sehun di dalam sana, tapi aku yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang bersifat kemanusiaan. Kepalaku seakan pecah mendengar teriakan itu. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Gulungan pada rambutku kulepas dan menampakkan rambut tergerai pada Oh Sehun adalah hal yang sangat disukainya.

Tapi aku harus memakai sepatuku terlebih dahulu saat masuk ke dalam sel.

"Jong In akan menjadi geisha tercantik yang pernah ada. Bagi penyuka sesama jenis, tentu mereka akan menyukainya. Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tidak bisa memberimu harga yang murah. Jika kau menginginkannya, kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu"

"akh !"

Kurasa mendengar rintihan Oh Sehun di detik berikutnya akan membuat hatiku semakin teriris. Jadi dengan berani, atau bodohnya, aku melangkah memasuki sel Oh Sehun dengan derap kaki yang memang kuhentakkan keras-keras.

Jenderal Park terkejut melihatku, begitu pula Oh Sehun. Namun aku lebih terkejut saat melihat kondisi Oh Sehun saat itu, dengan kedua tangan yang dirantai di atas kepalanya, kimono putih penuh bercak darah dan luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar yang masih menetes dari pipi kirinya. Dengan mata yang hampir menutup ia melihatku.

Sorot matanya yang tajam tidak pernah berubah bahkan saat ia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tubuhnya yang tergantung lemah dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, dia masih Oh Sehun. Namun jika itu menjadi pilihannya untuk melindungiku, aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Jong In … aku mendengar derap langkahmu … kupikir-"

"aku kembali untuk menjemputmu Jenderal Park, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan lelaki barbar ini"

Oh Sehun tampak tersenyum paksa mendengarku menyebutkan 'lelaki barbar' padanya. Jenderal Park menunjukkan wajah kepuasannya. Ya, dia sangat puas mendengar alasanku.

"lelaki barbar ini suami-"

"mantan suamiku. Tapi sebelum kematiannya besok, dia masih menjadi suamiku"

Mati-matian aku menahan tangisku saat mataku menolak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Oh Sehun. Tatapan Oh Sehun berubah menjadi sedingin salju.

Kakiku melangkah dengan hati-hati saat mendekati tubuh Oh Sehun yang ada di depan Jenderal Park. Jenderal Park menggeser posisinya, memberiku ruang untuk menatap wajah Oh Sehun yang menggantung lebih tinggi ketimbang wajahku.

Kutatap matanya semakin dalam. Dia tidak pernah berubah, selalu menyembunyikan semua rasa sakitnya. Namun menyiratkan semuanya lewat tatapan mata dinginnya. Air mataku kembali menetes, di depan Oh Sehun dengan wajah yang terangkat untuk melihat secara dekat wajah suamiku yang ternodai oleh darah di pipi kirinya.

Mataku beranjak menuju telapak tangannya yang terikat rantai di kanan kirinya. Aliran darah mengalir dari telapak tangannya, namun saat aku mengintip luka di sana, Oh Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan yang terluka itu. Aku tahu itu pasti menyakitkan namun raut wajah Oh Sehun seakan mengatakan padaku bahwa itu bukan apa-apa. Aliran sungai air mata yang ada di pipiku kembali tercipta. Aku harus berpura-pura membencinya di saat menatap tatapan mata dinginnya yang penuh dengan kerinduannya padaku.

"aku ingin memberinya ciuman terakhirku, bolehkah aku ? Jenderal Park ?"

Jenderal Park tampak kebingungan saat aku menanyainya hal yang tidak disangkanya.

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku"

"karena setelah ini, aku ingin menjadi milikmu. Aku ingin memberinya ciuman terakhir, lalu dia akan menikmati kehidupan abadinya bersama Aoko. Selamanya"

Mata Oh Sehun berkaca-kaca. Bola matanya yang tampak berwarna merah memperlihatkan dia bahwa pertahanannya telah runtuh.

"silahkan Jong In. Aku akan menunggu di luar jika kau keberatan aku melihatnya"

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa suara pada Jenderal Park yang sepertinya terlalu gembira dengan pernyataanku sebelumnya.

Pintu sel tertutup saat bibirku menyentuh bibir dingin Oh Sehun. Bibir lembut dan hangat itu telah mengering dan menjadi sangat dingin. Oh Sehun menangis untuk pertama kalinya di hadapanku, air matanya terasa hangat menyentuh bibirku yang sudah basah dengan air mataku. Lumatan-lumatan kecil Oh Sehun membuatku melupakan seluruh pernyataannya mengenai Aoko beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, Jenderal Besar Yamato Kuresai dan juga suamiku.

Ciuman itu berhenti, Oh Sehun menarik bibirnya lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Menatap mataku yang masih tidak berhenti mengeluarkan aliran sungainya.

"hei … Kim Jong In"

Suara serak dan lembutnya memanggilku, namun aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata perpisahan dari mulutnya. Terlalu menyakitkan. Dia mengangkat wajahku menggunakan hidung mancungnya yang memberiku isyarat untuk menatap wajahnya.

"aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun"

"sshhh, Kim Jong In. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah akhir dari cerita kita berdua. Terima kasih telah menjadi istriku. Dan terima kasih untuk mempercayaiku untuk terakhir kalinya"

Suara bisikan serak itu kembali terdengar dalam ingatanku. Dan saat itu, air mataku masih mengalir dengan derasnya. Sama dengan Oh Sehun, air matanya tercampur oleh darah yang mengalir di pipi kirinya. Bekas luka itu masih ada, setelah ini akan ada dua bekas luka yang menghiasi pipi tangguhnya.

"kau menggerai rambutmu, kau sangat cantik. Ketika aku meninggalkanmu, kau harus meninggalkan Joseon, ajak ibu dan ayahmu, Panglima Xi, dan juga Byun. Park Chanyeol, dia akan -"

"aku tahu … terima kasih telah menjagaku"

Oh Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat indah saat itu lalu dengan tatapan terkejut dia melihat pedang yang masih ada di genggaman tangan kiriku.

"itu pedang Panglima Xi"

Aku menggeleng dengan senyuman yang –mungkin- tampak indah di matanya. Lalu dengan tangan kananku, aku membuka pedang milik Oh Sehun dengan hati-hati. Oh Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"terima kasih telah melindungiku"

Kami berciuman sekali lagi. Aku maupun Oh Sehun terjebak dalam emosi cinta yang telah lama kami kubur dengan kebohongan-kebohongan pahit demi keselamatanku. Aku sangat mencintai Oh Sehun.

Pintu sel di belakang kami terbuka, membuat kami berdua menghentikan ciuman emosional itu dengan segera.

Selusin pasukan dan pengawal kepolisian Joseon masuk dan membuka borgol rantai Oh Sehun secara tiba-tiba. Jenderal Park tiba-tiba berada di sampingku sambil memeluk pundakku kuat-kuat.

"ada apa ? apa yang kalian lakukan ?!"

Aku berteriak dan dengan bodohnya mencoba memblokade pasukan itu. Itu tidak masuk akal, aku tahu. Aku hanya melakukannya dengan spontan saat itu.

"eksekusi Oh Sehun dilaksanakan siang ini"

Nafasku tercekat saat mendengar salah satu prajurit mengatakan hal itu padaku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan emosiku agar tidak meluap-luap di hadapan Jenderal Park. Oh Sehun menatapku dengan mata berairnya. Tanpa penolakan dalam bahasa tubuhnya, ia mengikuti pasukan itu dengan wajah yang tampak siap.

Jenderal Park membawaku keluar dari sel. Saat Oh Sehun keluar dari selnya dengan pasung di tangannya, seluruh tahanan Jepang memanggilnya dengan suara putus asa. Sedangkan Oh Sehun masih saja mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat sangat gagah menuju tempat terakhirnya.

Dalam isakanku, Jenderal Park memelukku dengan ciuman kecil yang ia berikan pada puncak kepalaku.

"aku akan melindungimu Jong In … aku berjanji"

Semua kata-kata hampa itu, jika saja aku bisa menamparnya saat itu.

Seorang pengawal memasuki lorong sel itu. Dia memberi hormat pada Jenderal Park. Lalu mengatakan hal yang tidak kusuka.

"Jenderal Park, eksekusi akan dilaksanakan. Paduka Raja telah tiba"

"aku akan segera ke atas"

Jenderal Park memelukku dan menuntunku keluar dari penjara bawah tanah. Kami berdua tidak berbicara sama sekali. Namun pelukan Jenderal Park terasa semakin tidak nyaman di bahuku. Terkesan sangat ingin memilikiku.

Mungkin beberapa bulan sebelumnya aku ingin memilikinya, tapi maaf, tidak lagi.

Ketika kami berdua menaiki anak tangga terakhir, lebih dari puluhan pasukan Joseon telah menunggu Jenderal Park. Pelukan Jenderal Park tidak juga dilepaskannya. Dia malah semakin erat memelukku dengan tangan besarnya.

"aku akan segera ke sana. Kalian mungkin harus pergi sekarang, Paduka Raja tidak akan keberatan"

Pasukan polisi Joseon itu membungkuk hormat pada Jenderal Park dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Jenderal Park kemudian memelukku dengan erat, menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajahku yang masih sembab karena menangis tanpa henti di bawah sana.

Dia mencium keningku lama, lalu menyiratkan senyuman yang lebar padaku. Pasti dia senang, Rival dan pelindungku akan mati. Tidak ada yang lebih baik baginya. Dan itu membuatku ingin mengumpat padanya.

"pulanglah, aku tahu akan sangat berat bagimu untuk melihat eksekusi ini. Tapi itu terserah padamu"

Dengan senyuman lemah yang kutunjukkan pada Jenderal Park aku mengatakan hal yang mungkin membuatnya sangat senang.

"lebih baik aku pulang"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu di sini. Tapi aku akan mengunjungimu setelah eksekusi berakhir. Jangan menangis lagi, peri kecilku"

Jenderal Park meninggalkanku sendirian di sana. Dan sepeninggalnya, aku melontarkan umpatan-umpatan busuk baginya. Terserah jika kau memanggilku pengecut.

Aku berjalan memutar untuk menuju rumahku, karena jika aku melewati bundaran kota, maka aku akan melihat eksekusi suamiku dan mungkin aku tidak akan selamat. Ketika melewati persimpangan, sebuah kuda tiba-tiba menghadang jalanku. Panglima Xi dan Lelaki Byun itu berada di depanku dengan wajah yang terburu-buru. Di belakangnya diikuti ibu dan ayahku yang juga menunggangi kuda keluarga kami.

Panglima Xi menarik tanganku untuk naik ke atas kudanya, jadi aku mengikuti instruksinya. Kami menunggangi kuda dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menuju arah timur. Di mana pelabuhan berada di ujung jalan itu.

"kenapa kau membawaku menuju arah itu ?"

Dengan angin yang berhembus kencang melewati wajahku aku berteriak pada Panglima Xi.

"perintah Jenderal Oh ! jika tidak, kau akan mati"

Seketika aku terdiam mendengar jawaban Panglima Xi. Kami terus berkuda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan Joseon dan entah pergi ke mana. Mataku melihat ke belakang. Bayangan kota perlahan tampak mengecil, namun suara sorakan kemenangan yang berasal dari bundaran kota terdengar riuh hingga telingaku.

Oh Sehun, suamiku telah benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Air mataku kembali jatuh, aku memeluk penggung Panglima Xi dan menangis dalam sapuan angin di sana. Sapuan angin yang tidak akan mengeringkan air mata ini, sapuan angin yang akan membawa do'aku menyertai Oh Sehun.

Kami tiba di pelabuhan dengan waktu yang sedikit terlambat. Tapi kuda-kuda kami berhasil melompat ke salah satu perahu besar yang baru saja akan berangkat.

Di geladak perahu, aku bisa melihat Yifan dan Yixing yang berkacak pinggang melihat kedatangan kami. Sepertinya Oh Sehun telah memikirkan rencana yang sangat matang untuk membawa kami semua pergi menghindari takdir pahit yang akan kami hadapi di Joseon. Namun kesalahan terbesarnya, dia tidak ada di sana saat kami berada di perahu itu.

Satu persatu dari kami menuruni kuda. Aku bisa melihat bulir air mata di sudut mata Panglima Xi. Dia dengan cepat dan tanpa sepatah kata apapun membawa kudanya masuk dalam kabin perahu. Wu Yi Fan dan Zhang Yi Xing melihat bahu Panglima Xi yang sedikit bergetar. Aku pun melihatnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Di dalam kabin yang besar itu, Panglima Xi mengikat kudanya pada sebuah tiang, kemudian mendudukkan diri di atas tumpukan jerami yang cukup besar. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menyentuh dahinya membuatku menyadari bahwa dia terlihat sangat kehilangan. Mungkin lebih kehilangan daripada aku. Bahunya bergetar dan kemudian isakan-isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Kakiku melangkah mendekati Panglima Xi, duduk di sampingnya sambil memeluk bahunya yang bergetar hebat. Dia menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukanku. Panglima Xi terlihat sangat rapuh di hari itu. Air mataku pun kemudian menetes sambil terus mengelus pundak Panglima Xi. Kehilangan sahabat sehidup sematinya, pasti sangatlah berat baginya. Oh Sehun mungkin adalah atasan dan juga keluarganya yang paling berarti.

Isakan Panglima Xi tidak berhenti selama berjam-jam, dan setelahnya. Setelah dia merasa lebih baik. Isakan itu berhenti, namun suara paraunya masih mengisi kabin luas itu.

"kau harus melihatnya di medan perang Kim Jong In, dia tampak sangat berani. Dia … dia pemimpin paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui. Berhati dingin, tidak kenal rasa sakit, selalu berhasil mengusir rasa takutnya"

Suara Panglima Xi terdengar sangat parau dan dalam. Hingga membuat air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua bola mataku. Panglima Xi hidup lebih lama dengan Oh Sehun, rasa kehilangan yang ia rasakan pasti lebih dalam dan lebih menyakitkan.

"dia adalah anak kecil ketika berbicara tentangmu Jong In, selalu mengatakan bahwa Kim Jong In adalah seseorang yang harus dilindunginya. Ataupun saat kau tidak mau berbicara dengannya, dia akan meminum arak dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Hingga melupakanmu sesaat, lalu di pagi hari, dengan wajah merah seperti tomat dia akan memanggil namamu karas-keras hingga semua pengawal dibuat terkejut olehnya. Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melunakkan hati dinginnya, yang bisa memecah tangisnya. Kau sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan Oh Sehun sebagai malaikat penjagamu"

Panglima Xi tersenyum padaku, lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipiku. Tangannya kemudian mengajakku keluar dari kabin. Saat kami keluar dan memasuki kabin khusus untuk tidur, ayah dan ibuku melihat kami berdua dengan tatapan sayangnya.

"tidurlah sayang, aku mencintaimu. Mungkin kau akan bermimpi tentang Oh Sehun, aku tidak tahu kau menginginkannya atau tidak, tapi jika kau bertemu dia di dalam mimpimu. Tersenyumlah padanya, dia menginginkanmu bahagia"

Ibuku mengatakan hal itu dengan penuturan halus keibuannya. Aku tersenyum padanya lalu memeluknya sayang. Aku sangat mencintainya.

"aku mencintai kalian …. Kalian beristirahatlah, aku tahu kalian lelah"

Dengan langkah lemah aku berusaha merebahkan diri di atas ranjang gantungku. Selimut dan bantal yang nyaman membuatku dengan mudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Apakah aku bermimpi tentang Oh Sehun ? tidak, aku hanya mendengar bisikannya saat tidur.

"_aku selalu berada di sampingmu. Dan aku akan selalu melindungimu, istriku"_

Bisikan itu membuat air mataku yang telah mengering menjadi teraliri kembali seperti sungai yang tercipta dari kelopak mataku. Aku memeluk pedang Oh Sehun semakin erat. Berharap Oh Sehun akan memelukku seperti dahulu.

Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya.

Sebuah tangan yang basah menyentuh pipiku. Awalnya kupikir itu adalah Panglima Xi yang mencoba menghapus air mataku. Namun tangan itu dingin, sangat dingin dan terasa sangat kaku.

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati Oh Sehun dengan wajahnya yang tampak sekarat berada di hadapanku. Memegang pipiku dengan tangannya yang basah dan berbau air laut. Tangan kirinya memegang dada kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengangkat tubuhnya menuju ranjang gantungku, membuka kimono putihnya yang hampir seluruhnya berubah menjadi warna merah. Luka panah, dengan segera aku membangunkan Panglima Xi untuk membantuku mencari peralatan kedokteran di dalam kabin itu. Panglima Xi tampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat, lalu memegang segumpal kain balut yang ia ambil di nakas tempat tidurnya. Ia dengan segera membopong tubuh Oh Sehun untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Dia menyerahkan kain itu padaku, kemudian dengan berhati-hati, aku membalut luka Oh Sehun setelah membersihkannya menggunakan alkohol (yang membuatnya menjerit kesakitan) dan menempatkan beberapa dedaunan sebelum membalut luka yang cukup parah itu.

Setelah terbalut dengan benar, kami mendapati Oh Sehun yang masih bisa membuka matanya dan berbicara.

"a … aku harus ber—"

"diam ! dan tidurlah, lukamu akan benar-benar sembuh selama beberapa hari"

Panglima Xi membentaknya. Membuat Oh Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Aku tahu, lelaki ini harusnya telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di bundaran kota beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menampakkan diri dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh bersimbah darah di kapal kami.

Tanganku menggenggam tangan Oh Sehun yang terasa lebih dingin ketimbang angin musim dingin. Selimut tebal segera kuambil untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari angin dingin yang menusuk sementara Panglima Xi merebus air panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun menggenggam tanganku, senyum pucatnya menghiasi wajahnya yang seputih mayat. Aku mencium bibir putihnya, hanya untuk memastikan apakah ini benar-benar Oh Sehun atau bukan. Dan ya, ini Oh Sehun.

"kau boleh bercerita besok, lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat"

Oh Sehun kembali memperlihatkan tawa kecilnya, tampak sangat bahagia dengan keadaannya saat ini. Laki-laki ini benar-benar gila.

"kau sangat cantik istriku"

Dengan suara parau yang hampir terdengar seperti rintihan, ia mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakannya. Membuatku tersenyum sambil menangis di atas tangannya.

_In The End … _ends here …

SEMI END

MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA karena Chapter ini PUUUUAAAANNNJJJAAANGGG. Kalian pasti ngantuk bacanya, karena itu atas author yang buat kalian ngantuk. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan mohon maaf sekali lagi karena FF ini endingnya nggak jelas, Mohon maaf juga kalau selama FF ini terpublish ada Typo(s) yang ganggu, salah kata dari author dan ketidak puasan yang luar biasa di chapter ini #bowBigbow . Semoga kalian nggak terlalu galau dengan endingnya. Karena aku tahu ini angstnya GAGAL banget #mohon maaf sekali lagi . Dan juga terima kasih bagi yang ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampe chapter ini. Mohon maaf kalau akhir dari chapter ini benar-benar mengecewakan. #BOWBOWBOW

Oh iya kelupaan, masih ada EPILOG buat nyritain akhir yang bener-bener akhir dari cerita ini dan HunKai di lembaran barunya. ;)


	12. His Name is Oh Sehun'

AI (The End of The Story 'His Name is Oh Sehun')

Title : AI

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Other Casts : Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan, Zhang Yi Xing

Rate : T

Explanation : Latar pada keruntuhan pemerintahan joseon oleh penjajahan Jepang

WARNING : _**NO COPAS**_ ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read), **TYPO(S)**

Author ….. ?

Setelah menulis beberapa lama. Akhirnya, FF ini selesai dengan ending GJ dan cerita yang makin BLUR di akhirnya. Mohon maaf readers …. Hanya ini yang bisa aku kasih ke kalian sebagai ending, aku tahu ini mengecewakan dan sangat ABAL. Tapi karena FF ini udah berakhir, BENER-BENER BERAKHIR. Aku dengan sangat MAAF dan TERIMA KASIH yang besar kucurahkan pada readersku. Aku pasti bakal kangen kalian, kalian adalah readers terkritis yang pernah aku tahu, bener-bener jjang. Karena jujur, seluruh komentar, masukan, saran kalian membangun buatku. Dan akhirnya dengan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, aku memberi kalian ending yang nggak karu-karuan. Mohon maaf readers, TT #bowbowbow untuk terakhir kalinya, Review/RCL juseyo.

_The End of The Story 'His Name is Oh Sehun'_ begins …

Oh Sehun mungkin adalah lelaki tergila yang pernah kutemui. Dengan luka panah di dada kirinya dan beberapa luka ringan di sekujur tubuhnya, ia berhasil selamat hingga saat itu berbaring di atas ranjang Panglima Xi. Dia tidak mati, hanya tertidur, kau bisa mendengar dengkurannya yang cukup keras jika kau berada di kabin itu.

Panglima Xi membersihkan tubuh Oh Sehun dengan air hangat yang baru saja ia siapkan di dapur kapal. Dengan basuhan yang lembut ia membersihkan sebagian besar badan Oh Sehun yang tertutup oleh darah. Beberapa kali, ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Setelah melihat tubuh Oh Sehun yang sudah cukup bersih, ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimutnya sendiri.

Kami berdua terdiam di samping Oh Sehun yang sepertinya tertidur pulas. Seluruh awak kapal masih tertidur, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka jika melihat lelaki yang telah dieksekusi ternyata tidur di kabin kapal yang sama dengan mereka.

Panglima Xi tertawa kecil, menampilkan gigi taringnya dan derertan gigi putih indahnya. Dia tertawa sambil mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua bola matanya. Tawanya membuat bahunya bergetar dan tangisannya tidak juga berhenti. Dia menatap wajah damai Oh Sehun, lalu menatapku yang hanya melempar senyumanku padanya.

"bahkan kematian takut padanya"

Gumamku sambil membelai rambut basah Oh Sehun. Tangan kiriku masih digenggamnya kuat. Dalam tidurnya pun, dia ingin terus bersamaku.

"dia Oh Sehun. Tapi berenang mengarungi laut dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, lalu tertidur sambil mendengkur keras seperti ini, aku tidak tahu dia bisa melakukannya. Hanya orang tidak waras yang mau melakukannya"

Aku mendengar tawa Panglima Xi kembali saat ia mengakhiri penuturan panjangnya. Aku menatap Panglima Xi dengan mataku yang masih berair.

Panglima Xi tahu apa arti tatapan itu, dia memeluk bahuku sambil mengelus pundakku lembut. Aku merasa Panglima Xi adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah kudapat.

"dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Kim Jong In"

"aku juga berharap seperti itu"

Panglima Xi mengecup ringan puncak kepalaku lalu mengambil alas lantai, membentangkannya dan kemudian tidur di atasnya tanpa bantal ataupun selimut. Dengan badan telentang dan tangan kiri yang ia lipat ke atas sebagai pengganti bantal lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan tentu saja, dengan senyuman yang tidak berhenti menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku menatap Oh Sehun kembali, lalu aku melihat matanya yang masih terpejam dengan rapat. Pasti sangat melelahkan, terlebih menyakitkan baginya untuk berenang cukup jauh dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Aku sangat mencintai laki-laki gila itu. Aku menyayanginya.

Dan akhirnya, di malam itu, aku memejamkan mataku dengan terduduk sambil menatap wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA"

Aku terbangun di pagi itu karena mendengar teriakan keras ibuku. Saat terbangun, aku tengah berada di atas ranjang Panglima Xi dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Begitu pula dengan Panglima Xi, dia tidak lagi berada di lantai kapal. Dia berada di atas ranjang gantungku dan juga selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Karena suara ibuku yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu. Panglima Xi dan seluruh awak kapal bangun dari tidurnya dan dengan segera berlari keluar kabin. Melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Ibuku jatuh terduduk dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya melihat Oh Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan balutan luka dan beberapa luka yang sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah. Oh Sehun melihatku dengan tersenyum sedangkan menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengumpat saat melihat Panglima Xi yang sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh teguran.

"Jenderal Oh kau benar-benar tidak mengabaikan perkataanku. MASUK !"

Seluruh awak kapal menatap ketakutan pada Panglima Xi yang meninggikan suaranya. Atau mungkin mereka terlalu terkejut karena berfikir bahwa Panglima Xi meneriaki seorang (yang mereka pikir) mayat hidup.

Dengan langkah gontai, Oh Sehun melangkah memasuki kabin. Aku memegang tangannya dan sedikit membantunya untuk berjalan.

"aku baik-baik saja. Kau merindukanku ?"

Dengan sebuah kepalan tangan kecil aku memukul kepalanya. Dia yang meringis kesakitan melihatku dengan tatapan mengumpatnya.

'kau merindukanku ?' dia benar-benar laki-laki yang luar biasa.

Seluruh awak kapal tampak terkejut dan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Setelah membopongnya untuk kembali mengistirahatkan badannya yang masih koyak karena luka yang masih terbilang parah di dada kirinya. Saat terbaring sempurna dia melihat Panglima Xi yang masih saja menghujatnya dengan tatapannya yang menakutkan. Aku tahu, aku juga sangat marah saat mengetahui Oh Sehun berkeliaran di dek kapal dengan hanya mengenakan celana hitam samurainya, yang entah sejak kapan ia kenakan.

"Jenderal Oh, kau –"

"aku lapar dan haus. Bisa kau melayaniku ? aku masih sakit"

Oh, ya Tuhan, yang benar saja.

Ya, aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Laki-laki ini mungkin memang sebaiknya mati. Dia bersikap sangat menyebalkan setelah semalam membuatku dan Panglima Xi kerepotan oleh kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Panglima Xi sepertinya tidak ingin melakukan perdebatan dengan Oh Sehun. Jadi dia segera pergi meninggalkan kami semua dan mengambilkan beberapa kudapan untuk raja baru kami.

Yi Xing berdiri di sampingku. Kemudian berbisik,

"apa dia benar-benar hidup ?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Yi Xing seakan takjub melihat Oh Sehun yang dengan santainya bersiul sambil melipat tangan kanannya ke atas.

Wu Yi Fan mendekati tubuh Oh Sehun, dia melihat balutan luka Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun tersenyum dengan penuh kesenangan saat Wu Yi Fan melihatnya. Ekspresi mereka berdua seakan memperlihatkan kemenangan telak atas sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

"algojo bodoh, kau pasti pura-pura mati saat anak panah itu tidak mengena jantungmu ?"

Oh Sehun tertawa ringan, menampilkan deretan gigi dan aura iblisnya.

"ya, mereka membuangku ke laut tanpa memasukkan bongkahan batu terlebih dahulu ke dalam tubuhku. Sebelum kawanan hiu datang, aku berusaha keras berenang mengejar kapal kalian yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Aku tidak pernah menemukan seseorang seperti Oh Sehun. Dia hampir terlihat seperti bocah dengan luka gores di kakinya, bukan seorang Jenderal yang sekarat karena anak panah yang hampir menembus jantungnya. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah ini sebuah karunia atau malapetaka yang diberikan sang kuasa padaku.

Panglima Xi datang dengan membawa nampan berisi sup, bubur, dan teh hijau tanpa gula dan beberapa makanan kecil lainnya. Oh Sehun tampak murung melihat bubur berwarna putih yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping dia merebahkan badannya. Alis matanya yang bertautan memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak suka seperti anak kecil yang sedang dipaksa meminum obat dari tabib.

"kau menginginkan makanan. Makan"

Ucap Panglima Xi dengan seringaian kemenangan di wajahnya sebelum dia pergi keluar dengan Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin mengecek arah berlayar kami.

Oh Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Lalu seluruh awak kapal meninggalkan kami berdua. Mereka sangat tahu isi hatiku.

Aku mendaratkan tubuhku untuk duduk di samping Oh Sehun. Dia melihatku dengan senyumannya. Kami tidak berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Hanya saling bertukar pandangan dengan tangan Oh Sehun yang menggenggam tanganku. Bahkan saat itu, aku masih sulit mempercayai jika suamiku masih hidup.

Tanganku bergerak mengambil bubur yang ada di atas meja. Menyendoknya dan menyuapkannya pada Oh Sehun. Dia memakannya, walaupun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit menggangguku.

"aku benci bubur buatan Xi Luhan"

Bibirku terbentuk seperti bulan sabit saat Oh Sehun mengatakannya. Dengan segera, dia merubah posisinya dan menyendok sup yang ada di atas meja.

"itu lebih baik"

Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tawa kami berdua tercipta kembali. Oh Sehun tampak senang saat melihatku tertawa kecil dengan butiran air mata yang lolos dari mataku. Dia menghapusnya dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"berapa banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan ?"

"aku tidak tahu, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu"

Oh Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Tubuhnya beranjak dari posisinya semula, membuatnya benar-benar duduk menghadapku. Ia majukan tubuhnya dan hendak menciumku, sebelum jari telunjukku menghentikannya.

"aku tidak mau kau mencumbuku di saat kau sekarat, jika kau meninggalkanku saat ciuman kita berakhir. Aku akan membencimu selamanya"

Oh Sehun tertawa mendengar penjelasanku. Namun dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

Tanganku bekerja untuk menyuapinya lagi. Dan raut wajah Oh Sehun tidak berubah saat aku menyuapinya bubur buatan Panglima Xi. Setiap suapan akan selalu ia tambahi dengan sesendok sup untuk menghilangkan rasa yang dibencinya. Dan ditambah dengan matanya yang selalu menutup saat bubur itu lolos dari tenggorokannya. Dia sangat tersiksa dengan itu semua.

Kenapa seseorang yang berhasil mengolok-olok ajal yang sudah hampir menjemputnya ternyata sangat tersiksa dengan semangkok bubur yang (kurasa) cukup lezat.

Bubur yang ada di dalam mangkok yang kupegang telah sepenuhnya sukses ditelan oleh Oh Sehun. Yang saat itu memegang kepalanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh badannya. Matanya terpejam seakan sangat membenci aroma bubur yang masih terngiang di hidungnya.

Aku ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras saat melihat Oh Sehun dengan keadaan seperti itu. Menyiksanya dengan cara yang tidak diduga-duga seperti itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

"aku benci bubur"

Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"kau mengatakan itu hampir di setiap suap yang kuberikan padamu, suamiku"

Oh Sehun menatapku tajam dengan irisnya yang masih setengah tertutup. Aku sangat menyukainya, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan lelaki yang hampir sempurna. Sekarang aku tahu kelemahannya.

"tertawalah Jong In, tertawalah"

"hahahaha , maafkan aku, bubur ini terlihat seperti senjata ampuh untuk mengatasi lelaki sepertimu"

"aku lebih memilih ditusuk pedang"

Tawaku semakin keras mengisi ruang hampa yang ada di seluruh kabin.

Matahari semakin meninggi, langit semakin cerah, dan sepertinya aku mengalami mabuk laut. Wajahku pucat dan berkali-kali pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutku.

Oh Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan setiap aku melakukannya. Ya, pasti sangat menyenangkan melihatku seperti itu, terlebih setelah aku mengolok-oloknya dengan tawaku beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"kau hamil ?"

Satu pertanyaan yang membuatku ingin segera membunuh Oh Sehun di saat itu. Namun tatapan tajamku padanya tidak membuatnya ketakutan. Dia malah membanggakan deretan giginya saat aku mendekatinya dan duduk di atas ranjang yang ia tempati.

"aku laki-laki bodoh, aku tidak akan hamil. Dan kemana kita akan pergi ? ombak terasa semakin keras mengguncang kapal ini"

Oh Sehun melihatku dengan tatapan bahagianya. Melihatku berbicara seperti itu memang kesenangan sendiri baginya.

Tangannya kemudian menarikku untuk tidur di sampingnya. Menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut yang sama. Tubuh Oh Sehun berpindah posisi menghadapku, bagi orang biasa mungkin itu akan sangat sulit dilakukan. Sekalipun dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan bertumpuk pada rusuk kanan. Tapi dia Oh Sehun, orang yang selamat dari eksekusi kematiannya.

Tangan kirinya menyisir helaian rambut hitamku yang telah tergerai semenjak Oh Sehun datang ke kapal itu. Oh Sehun tersenyum dengan hangat saat melakukannya. Lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar pada telapak tangan kirinya. Sebuah luka yang membentuk sebuah kata. Dengan lembut aku mengambil telapak tangannya, melihat apa yang tertulis di sana. _'kotoran' _ itulah yang kubaca. Dengan bekas luka yang cukup dalam. Oh Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatku yang menatap khawatir padanya.

Dia menggenggam kembali telapak tangan itu, lalu kembali menatapku sayang.

"Jenderal Park melukaimu"

Oh Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah aku tahu, dia tidak menyukainya, ukiran di telapak tangan kirinya akan membekas selama hidupnya.

"kenapa ? kenapa kau mengejar kapal ini ? kau bisa saja mati, meninggalkanku tidak akan pernah seburuk itu …"

"aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, satu-satunya pemikiran yang membuatku berada di sini. Kau membutuhkanku, Kim Jong In"

Aku memeluk tubuhnya, menempatkan telingaku di dada kananya. Oh Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di seluruh tubuhku. Dia mencium puncak kepalaku dan membelai lembut helai rambutku. Aku sangat merindukan hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

"aku kehilangan ayahku di tangan Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mati dengan cara yang sama, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti ayahku meninggalkanku. Kau adalah istriku, keluargaku, mungkin kita harus berpisah suatu hari. Mungkin kehidupan normal akan membuat kita berpaling dari semua cerita ini, tapi aku menjanjikanmu satu hal Kim Jong In. Nyawaku"

Kuubah posisi wajahku yang sedari tadi menatap balutan luka pada dada Oh Sehun. Kucium lehernya rahangnya dengan perasaanku yang juga tercurah di dalamnya. Kutatap posisinya yang telah berada di bawah tatapanku. Aku sangat menyayangi laki-laki gila ini.

"kau sama gilanya dengan Park Chanyeol, suamiku. Hanya kalian berdua yang selamat dari luka seperti ini. Dia dan kau memiliki kesamaan yang membuatku hampir tidak bisa menghembuskan nafasku dengan tenang di setiap detiknya. Dan aku percaya, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, suamiku. Tidak akan"

Kusentuh luka Oh Sehun yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Dada kiri, jika itu aku, jantung atau bukan. Aku sudah pasti kehilangan nyawaku.

"kenapa sekelompok hiu tidak datang di saat mereka membuangmu ? darahmu pasti tercium sangat lezat bagi mereka"

Oh Sehun tertawa dengan suaranya yang masih lemah. Lalu menjawabnya dengan kata-kata khas Oh Sehun.

"justru aroma darahku lah yang membuat mereka ketakutan"

Aku tahu jawaban itu gila, tapi saat itu, entah mengapa ada bagian dalam diriku yang mempercayainya. Kucium puncak kepala suamiku dengan sayang. Lengan kirinnya yang masih terluka memeluk tubuhku untuk tetap dekat dengannya.

Oh Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan dingin dan tajamnya, namun emosinya yang tercurah padaku tidak pernah berubah. Putaran kejadian-kejadian masa lalu kembali terekam pada otakku. Siapa Oh Sehun sebenarnya dan bagaimana kami bertemu. Bahkan dari awal mula pertemuan kami, semuanya terlalu mencengangkan untuk sepasang suami istri.

Kami bertukar pandang cukup lama, sebelum Oh Sehun melumat pelan bibirku. Mengangkat sedikit badannya, memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutku dengan gerakan yang terlalu indah. Sesekali ia menghisap bibirku dengan penuh kehati-hatian, tanpa rasa sensual untuk mengajakku bergulat di ranjang. Aku tahu Oh Sehun mungkin tipikal pria yang kasar, namun memaksa jelas bukan jalan yang akan dipilihnya dalam melakukan sesuatu yang melibatkan perasaannya.

Kami menghentikan ciuman itu, menatap satu sama lain dan Oh Sehun memainkan hidungnya dengan hidungku. Saling tertawa atas hal yang tidak jelas apa. Antara kami berdua, kami menemukan hal yang menyenangkan di sana. Berbagi ciuman dan kasih sayang kami dengan cara yang kusuka.

"Kim Jong In ?"

Oh Sehun memanggilku dengan suara dalamnya.

"umm ?"

"Kim Jong In ?"

Dia masih menatapku sambil memanggil namaku tanpa tujuan.

"apa, tuan ?"

"Kim Jong In …"

Oh Sehun kembali menciumku. Melumat dan menghisap bibirku dengan seutas senyuman di dalam ciumannya. Aku tidak ingin membalasnya, aku ingin suamiku melakukannya sendirian. Menguasaiku dalam ciuman sepihaknya.

"Jenderal Oh ?"

Suara Panglima Xi membuat Oh Sehun menghentikan ciuman sepihaknya.

Kami berdua menatap Panglima Xi yang sudah berada di belakang Oh Sehun dengan posisi siapnya. Dia memicingkan matanya saat melihat kami berdua bercumbu dengan romantisnya. Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, 'dengan luka seperti itu …' lalu dilanjutkan dengan umpatan-umpatan khas Panglima Xi.

Oh Sehun berbalik melihat Panglima Xi yang sudah melihatnya dengan tajam. Sedangkan Oh Sehun hanya menyeringai melihat hujatan yang diberikan oleh Panglima Xi dari tatapannya.

"kita akan segera tiba, jika kau merindukan baju samuraimu. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku"

Panglima Xi berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih merasa bersalah atas percumbuan kami yang mungkin sangat menyita perhatiannya. Atau mungkin hanya aku yang merasa bersalah.

Oh Sehun tersenyum melihatku dengan senyumannya lalu meninggalkanku mengikuti Panglima Xi, lalu aku beranjak mengambil beberapa lembar kertas kosong dan sebuah tinta di bawah meja Panglima Xi. Dan di sanalah aku mulai menulis cerita ini.

Di atas kapal itu, di dalam kabin itu, dan di atas ranjang itu. Aku mulai menulis perjalanan cintaku dengan Oh Sehun dan tentu saja menulis kelanjutannya kapanpun aku merindukan Oh Sehun. Maafkan aku jika terlalu banyak tinta yang sedikit tercerai di beberapa kalimat atau bagian cerita, mungkin itu karena air mataku terlampau sulit untuk berdiam diri saat emosiku telah berada di puncaknya.

Aku mengatakan padamu bahwa akhir dari cerita ini terlalu abu-abu untuk untukku. Kau akan tahu kenapa, mungkin menurutmu itu semua akhir yang cukup bahagia, tapi tidak terlalu bagiku. Karena pada akhirnya, Oh Sehun meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu.

Aku sempat berfikir, arah tujuan kami yang tidak menentu di atas kapal. Namun saat Panglima Xi meminta Oh Sehun untuk memakai baju samurainya. Aku tahu bahwa tujuan kami adalah tanah Jepang.

Aku beranjak keluar dari kabin. Setelah Byun Baekhyun memaksaku untuk memakai kimono perempuan. Dia hampir sama menyebalkannya dengan nenek dan gadis-gadis yang memandikanku saat pertama kali Oh Sehun memintaku datang ke paviliunnya.

Wu Yi Fan yang melihatku dengan balutan kimono berwarna jingga tampak terkejut. Ia menyemburkan air yang diminumnya dan tanpa henti menatapku takjub. Terkadang, aku berfikir bahwa sisi wanitaku terlampau terang dan menutupi sifat lelakiku (jika aku memilikinya).

Di atas dek kapal kami melihat sebuah daratan dengan bau yang sangat familiar di hidungku. Oh Sehun memelukku dengan tangan kanannya, saat aku melihatnya, aku merasa bahwa samuraiku telah kembali. Dan dia bukanlah seorang Ronin, melainkan Jenderal Besar Oh Sehun.

Seekor elang tiba-tiba terbang di atas kami dan memekik keras, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan bertengger di atas bahu kiri Oh Sehun. Dari kejauhan, elang itu tampak seperti elang pada umumnya. Namun saat aku melihatnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, dia membawa sebuah gulungan kecil pada paruhnya.

Oh Sehun mengambil gulungan itu dengan tangannya tanpa takut elang itu akan mematuknya. Dia membuka dan membacanya dalam diam. Seutas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu menatap Panglima Xi dengan anggukan yang tampak dimengerti oleh Panglima Xi yang juga membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ke pelabuhan, Kaisar menerima kita semua sebagai warganya dan memberikan perlindungan penuh"

Wu Yi Fan dan Zhang Yi Xing tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang mereka walaupun hanya menampakkannya di atas sebuah seringaian. Mereka berlari menuju pusat kemudi kapal dan membawa kami dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tanah yang tak asing itu.

Orang tuaku menatap Oh Sehun kebingungan, begitu pula denganku. Meminta jawaban atas kejadian yang sulit kami cerna.

"karena aku adalah mantan Jenderal Besar dari Yamato Kuresai. Aku diterima dan bekerja sebagai Jenderal mereka lagi, kalian tidak perlu takut. Namun aku sedikit khawatir dengan Jong In"

Aku kembali menatap Oh Sehun dengan tatapan senduku. Aku terlalu takut dengan kata-kata perpisahan.

"aku telah mengatakan pada kaisar bahwa aku telah menikah dengan Aoko, namun dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Aoko yang sebenarnya. Selama berada di Jepang kau akan dikenal sebagai istriku, Aoko. Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan keputusan itu ?"

Terlahir kembali menjadi Aoko mungkin adalah pilihan yang tersulit untuk dibuat dalam kehidupanku. Namun aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, jika aku ingin bersama dengan Oh Sehun dan itu adalah permintaan Oh Sehun setelah ia hampir mengorbankan nyawanya padaku. Aku harus menyetujuinya.

"baiklah, aku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan jangan mengingat badannya saat kau mencumbuku"

Ucapku sarkas pada Oh Sehun. Sedang orang tuaku, Panglima Xi, dan Byun Baekhyun meninggalkan kami berdua dan berjalan ke dalam kabin kapal.

"apa maksudmu ? satu-satunya makhluk telanjang yang pernah kucumbu di dunia ini adalah kau Jong In"

Oh Sehun tampak sangat serius mengatakannya. Sedangkan analisaku gagal untuk melihat kebohongan dalam Bahasa tubuh dan tatapan Oh Sehun.

"bukan salahku mengatakannya, kau yang mengatakannya sendiri di hutan"

Oh Sehun tertawa sangat keras dengan matanya yang seakan menutup saat tawanya meledak. Dia kemudian sedikit terbatuk dan memegang lukanya yang mungkin agak sakit karena terlalu menikmati tawanya yang membuatku mengumpat padanya.

"aku ingin kau membenciku saat itu Jong In. Kenapa kau masih memikirkannya ?"

Oh Sehun mulai berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang dan dialek Kyoto yang sangat kurindukan. Aku menatapnya dengan senyumanku. Aku bersyukur itu semua hanyalah kebohongan. Tapi aku tidak suka caranya tertawa.

"aku hanya ketakutan, aku ingin menjadi milikmu satu-satunya"

Aku menjawab perkataannya dengan cara yang sama pula.

Oh Sehun tidak mengatakan apapu lagi selain memelukku erat dan mencium pipiku gemas. Aku tahu, istri sepertiku memang tidak ada duanya.

Ketika kami sampai di pelabuhan. Sang Kaisar menyambut kami dengan penyamarannya sebagai nelayan. Tapi Oh Sehun sudah mengenalnya, jadi kami tidak tertipu olehnya.

Kami tinggal di sebuah rumah di atas bukit yang rindang di seberang kota. Rumah yang cukup luas dan besar. Namun Panglima Xi dan Byun Baekhyun memilih untuk mendirikan rumah mereka sendiri yang tidak jauh dengan benteng pertahanan, karena mereka menjadi prajurit di sana. Kecuali Xi Luhan, dia diangkat menjadi Panglima kembali.

Wu Yi Fan dan Zhang Yi Xing memilih untuk tinggal di tengah kota, mereka menjadi kepala kepolisian dan bertugas tanpa henti sepanjang malam sebelum malam tahun baru. Jadi, kurasa waktu untuk bertemu dengan mereka cukup tersita banyak.

Ayah dan Ibuku tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan kami. Mereka tinggal di sebuah desa nelayan. Menjadi majikan terbesar dalam perdagangan ikan yang ada di Osaka. Aku tidak tahu jika Ayahku memiliki bakat seperti itu, maksudku, aku hanya mengetahuinya saat memainkan musik di istana Joseon (dulu sekali).

Sedangkan aku dan Oh Sehun. Bagaimana menceritakannya ? kami berdua hidup dengan harmonis, walaupun terkadang sedikit masalah membuat kami beradu mulut. Yang mengejutkan, adalah saat aku terbangung di pagi hari dan menemukan sebuah keranjang di depan pintu rumah kami. Seorang bayi lucu dengan wajah yang tampan terlelap di sana beserta sepucuk surat yang memintaku dan Oh Sehun untuk menjaganya. Saat Oh Sehun membaca pengirimnya, dia tahu bayi siapa itu. Saito Kuresai, cucu dari Yamada Kuresai. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuanya, namun kami menjaganya sebagai anak kami.

Saat aku menulis kalimat ini, dia sedang pergi berpatroli dengan beberapa teman di kepolisiannya. Dia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang sangat sederhana dan disukai banyak wanita seusianya, dan dia tetap memanggilku 'ibu' saat berada di rumah meskipun dia sudah mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya.

Dari hatiku yang terdalam, aku sangat merindukan suamiku, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak ingin memberitahu kalian tentang ini, tapi kurasa kalian berhak mengetahuinya. Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol adalah kedua Jenderal dengan perseteruan abadi. Lima tahun yang lalu, pasukan Joseon menyerang tanah Jepang dan pimpinan dari salah satu pasukan adalah Jenderal Park Chanyeol. Dia terbunuh dengan pedang Oh Sehun yang tertancap di jantungnya, namun Oh Sehun telah dikhianati oleh seorang pasukannya yang menusuknya dari belakang saat dia mengakhiri hidup Park Chanyeol.

Meskipun pengkhianat itu telah dihukum mati, aku masih tidak bisa menerima perbuatannya. Saito membantuku untuk memalsukan kematian Aoko, sang istri Jenderal Besar Oh Sehun. Aku terlahir kembali sebagai Kai, dan Saito mengatakan pada seluruh penjuru Jepang bahwa aku adalah orang tua kandungnya.

Aku menghabiskan hidupku di tanah Jepang dan tidak pernah kembali pada pelukan Joseon. Terlalu banyak kebohongan yang kudapat di sana, meskipun itu adalah tempat kelahiranku.

Panglima Xi dan Byun Baekhyun hidup secara terpisah, terakhir kali aku mendengar, masing-masing dari mereka telah menikah dengan seorang wanita Jepang. Panglima Xi memiliki lima anak, dan Byun Baekhyun memiliki dua anak. Begitu pula dengan Zhang Yi Xing dan Wu Yi Fan. Hanya saja, mereka masing-masing hanya memiliki dua buah anak.

Orang Tuaku mengalami stress yang cukup berat semenjak kematian Oh Sehun. Mereka meninggal dua tahun setelah kematian Oh Sehun, pertama ibuku disusul dengan ayahku. Namun kasih sayang mereka tetap menyelimuti diriku kapanpun dam dimanapun aku berada.

Hari ini adalah hari kematian Oh Sehun, di mana aku, Saito dan juga keempat kawan lama kami akan bersama-sama mendoakannya. Mungkin kami juga akan mendoakan Park Chanyeol, mungkin juga tidak. Saito pulang lebih awal hari ini dan semuanya berkumpul di dalam satu atap.

Saat aku menulis ini, aku merasa nafas Oh Sehun selalu berhembus di sampingku, menjagaku dalam setiap pergerakanku. Banyak air mata yang kuberikan untuknya, dan terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang dilakukan Oh Sehun untukku. Aku tidak akan menikah lagi, dengan seorang pria ataupun wanita. Di lain karena Saito melarangku, aku juga tidak bisa menemukan lelaki seperti Oh Sehun.

Dalam perjalanan hidupku, Oh Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria yang mengajariku arti dari sebuah pengorbanan dan ambisi murni dari seorang samurai. Kisah hidupnya bersamaku menjadi sebuah kisah panjang yang selalu membuatku menangis dan tersenyum di tiap detik aku mengingatnya. Pedang dengan namaku di atasnya telah diwariskannya pada Saito, namun perlindungannya sebagai anak tentu sangat berbeda dengan Oh Sehun yang sangat posesif terhadapku.

Saito pulang, dan Panglima Xi, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan, dan Zhang Yi Xing telah sampai di rumahku. Mereka membaca kata-kata ini dan menggosok pelan rambutku dengan penuh sayang. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku menatap lukisan Oh Sehun (untuk hari ini). Laki-laki gila itu, aku sangat mencintainya.

_The End of The Story 'His Name is Oh Sehun'_ . **AI **ends here

**THE END**

Aku tahu ini bakal nggak dibaca, tapi … emosiku udah meluap-luap TT …

Terima kasih bagi semua readers yang sudah menyemangatiku menyelesaikan FF ini. Terutama si Ayi 'Park Yeol In'. Dongsaeng satu ini bener-bener menyemangatiku sampe-sampe bikin pusing juga xD Makasih loh saeng. Dan SEMUA readers yang RCL/Review dari PROLOG sampai END nya cerita ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas support, kritik, dan saran kalian. Dan juga yang jadi Readers baru-baru ini ataupun Cuma RCL/Review belakangan, terima kasih sudah mendukungku dan menambah semangatku buat ngelanjutin FF ini sampai Habis ^_^ banyak keringat yang terbuang buat nulis FF ini, karena kamarnya saya yang panas dan nggak ada AC nya, jadi keringet yang keluar juga banya ^_^. Terima kasih BAGI SEMUA PIHAK yang juga mendukung FF ini, admin Hunkai Sekai Fanfiction (facebook) terima kasih sudah mau ngepost cerita abal kayak gini, sampe akhir pula. Maaf kalau benar-benar mereputkan TT. Sekali lagi KAMSAHAMNIDA ^_^ aku sayang kalian ! I'll MISS YOU :') #bowbowbow


End file.
